A Cry in the Night
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: When Kayla returns to Wisteria Lane the lives of the Scavo family will never be the same. At the same time the mystery's of Bree, Gaby, and Susan escalate changing Wisteria Lane forever.
1. Chapter 1

I love the new season of Desperate Housewives but my story will NOT feature most (but not all) events happening in season 7. I think adding Paul and Beth into my story along with other season 7 plotlines will create difficulty and confusion for readers who watch the current season.  
Enjoy!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter One**

Lynette stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. The sound of pouring rain against the windowsill. She turned to her side and glared at the alarm clock. The bright red lights just changed to 3:45a.m. She sighed and closed her eyes attempting to get some kind of rest.

Lynette shot up from the sound of a crying baby. She looks around and sees Tom lying behind her. She shakes her head trying to wake herself up. She stares at the clock. 3:59. She yawns as she stumbles out of bed.

She picks Paige up and cradles her in her arms shushing her, bouncing her slightly up and down. She hears some sort of ruckus outside. She gently pulls the curtain aside and looks towards the front door.

"Of course" she whispers as she notices her blind spot.

"It's probably nothing" she says again as she kisses Paige's head still cradling her.

Paige's crying has finally subsided. Lynette places her down in the crib. She unties her robe dropping the tie to the floor. She goes to take the robe off as the doorbell suddenly rings.

"What?" Lynette questions who would be coming around at after 4 in the morning.

The doorbell rings once … twice more. Lynette shakes Tom's seemingly lifeless body.

"Someone's at the door" she says yawning. "Come on" she says walking out of the bedroom, picking up her robe tie. She ties her robe and walks down the stairs. Lynette reaches the front door, unlocking it. Tom is just making his way down the stairs. She opens the door.

A woman stands. Her brownish hair tangled covering the bruises on her forehead and cheek. Her burgundy shirt is ripped with bloodstains on it. A cut on her arm that goes from her elbow down. Her hands are covered in blood. Her jeans, 5 inches too long, are drenched from the pouring rain.

Lynette stares wide-eyed at the woman not quite recognizing her. The woman looks up. Lightning lights the midnight blue sky.

"I did something … I did something … Someone is hurt …"

"Honey…" Lynette extends her hand.

The woman looks up and notices Tom coming down the stairs. "Daddy!" The woman exclaims pushing past Lynette, running over to him. She wraps her arms around him. Tom frozen and motionless stares at Lynette.

* * *

Even though my story starts out only with Lynette and Tom and their new visitor the story will feature all the other housewives and have mysteries centered around them individually as well.  
Reviews Please! Tell me where you'd want my story to go...


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank all the readers and Loraine for her comment!  
I want to go back to my previous statement about not using most storylines from Season 7. I said most and that was true. However there are a couple I am sticking with and that is noticed in this chapter. The two season 7 storylines I am using are the baby switch idea, however, the doll part with Gaby is not in my story. The other is the reveal of Andrew running over Juanita Solis to Gaby. All other storylines are NOT going to be used. No Keith. No Renee. And Susan and Mike still live on Wisteria Lane.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Two**

Its now almost 7a.m. Lynette and Tom sat at their breakfast table discussing the Kayla situation. They stared shocked at each other at the surprise arrival and not just at that but at the appearance of the girl. The girl was now asleep in their bed upstairs. They thought it'd be the best, especially, since they weren't really getting any information out of her.

"_Honey, whats going on? Why are __you here?" Lynette asked as Tom seated Kayla down on the couch._

_The girl just glared at them both as if they were speaking some foreign language. Lynette glanced at Tom._

"_Kayla, why are you here?" Tom asked putting his hand on her shoulder._

_She gently tilted her head to the side and grabbed Tom's hand. She caressed his hand. She smiled slightly. They realized it was pointless to continue questioning her and they told her to get some rest assuming after a good nights sleep she would be more talkative._

_

* * *

_It had been months since Orson departed from Bree.

Bree had just awoken. She hadn't looked in a mirror and noticed that her hair was in very much need of a comb through it. She walked outside in her robe and slippers and picked up the newspaper. She walked back into her house. She went into the kitchen and prepared herself some cereal, such an original idea. She sat alone in her big quiet house eating and reading the morning paper. Little did she know her big quiet house was soon not to be so quiet anymore.

*doorbell rings*

Bree tightened her robe to make sure she was covered. She answered the door and to her much surprise Danielle was standing there with her husband and her 7-year old son and she was sporting a new … accessory. Her ready to pop baby bump.

* * *

"Okay girls, time for school" Gaby said as she put backpacks on Juanita and Celia. The girls walked out of the house. Gaby went back into the kitchen and placed the breakfast bowls in the sink. She went up to the girls' bedroom and was putting their toys away. She grabbed one of Juanita's dolls. She glared at the doll and smiled. She pressed the doll against her as memories of Grace flashed before her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked tying his tie.

"Oh, nothing" Gaby replied dropping the doll onto the floor. "Just cleaning up a bit…"

Gaby brushed a tear from her eye and finished putting the dolls away. She closed the chest and walked to the door. She turned around and stared at the room. She took in every detail. Every hint of pink. Every perfection. Every flaw. And pictured what life could have been…

She walked down the stairs just as the bell rang. "Oh, hey Susan" She said opening the front door.

"I got some of your mail again. I swear, I don't think he knows what the heck he is doing sometimes" she said with a giggle.

Gaby laughed and grabbed the mail.

"Whats wrong?" Susan asked realizing the lack of concentration.

"Oh, its nothing. Just…" Gaby froze.

"It's nothing!" Carlos butted in. "Everything's fine" he said flashing a crooked smile.

"We're fine" Gaby continued.

"Oh… okay" Susan said as the door closed.

* * *

"So what brings you into town?" Bree nervously asks.

"We wanted to share the good news" Danielle says rubbing her stomach.

"Share the good news… nine months into the pregnancy."

"Well…" Danielle looks around.

"We should celebrate" Leo (Danielle's husband) adds. He pulls out a bottle of alcohol from his carryon.

"Alcohol… do you really think that is such a good choice in your condition?" Bree asks.

"Oh, totally. You know over 30 percent of woman drink when pregnant. And doctors are becoming more accepting of some alcohol during pregnancy."

"Oh, are they? You know until recently they tried to claim cigarette smoke was healthy with all those ultra-light packs!"

"Smoking isn't…" Danielle starts.

"Oh, Danielle. Please don't tell me that you smoke too!"

"Well, not anymore…"

Bree looks on with this shocked expression.

* * *

"Still no answer" Lynette said hanging the phone up.

Tom goes to reply but is interrupted by Kayla. "Hey" she says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey…" Lynette replied.

"Hey, honey. How did you sleep?" Tom almost instantly got back that strong connection, that strong protection for Kayla.

"It was good" she said with her hand wrapped around the stair banister.

"So…" Tom said.

Where are your grandparents? I couldn't reach them on the, umm, telephone" Lynette butted in.

"My… grandparents…" Lynette shook her head. "They're… umm… Oh, yea, that's right. They went on a trip."

"On a trip" Lynette repeated hesitantly.

"Yes! A trip" she said inching her way backwards.

"You seemed pretty out of it last…"

Tom interrupted Lynette. "She's fine!"

Kayla glanced over and smiled. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change" she said as she walked up to the bedroom.

"Tom, you can't just let her… you cannot obviously believe that bogus story about some vacation trip!"

"Why can't you just be happy about her visit? They're on vacation. Leave it at that."

"I am happy about her visit just not under these… circumstances…" Lynette shook her head. "Damnit Tom…"

Kayla walked into the bathroom with some clothes. She dropped them onto the floor. She pulled the robe she was wearing off. She stared at herself in the mirror. She rubbed her hands down her abdomen. She felt a scar on her lower abdomen. It is her c-section scar.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope the few season 7 storyline I am using hasn't negatively impacted anyone's view on my story.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all the readers and jazmyn-96 and Coco Saugatuck for their comments!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Three**

Danielle lies in bed next to her husband, Leo. She rubs her hands against her growing belly. She closes her eyes…

_A man is holding Danielle close against him. Emerald green eyes. He has blonde hair that just covers the tip of his ears and a very distinct beauty mark below his right eye._

_Danielle wipes a tear from her eye. She pulls back slightly and looks up at the man and kisses him. The man kisses her back before realizing what is really going on. He pulls away. "What about your husband?" the man asks her._

"_What about him?"_

"_This is wrong" the man stutters. "He is your husband…"_

"_You mean the man who is barely ever home. The man who… He treats me badly. Things have changed so much lately. I don't understand. He even threatened that if I ever even considered leaving him, he'd finish me…" Danielle says looking down at her bare feet._

"_Oh… Don't worry, Danielle. Im going to be here for you" he says kissing her. Danielle kisses him back. They both fall onto the bed…_

Danielle opens her eyes. She turns over and looks at Leo who is already awake.

"Danielle. Honey. You know, I love you."

"I know" she says lowly.

* * *

Lynette hangs up the phone. Kayla comes down the stairs.

"Where's Tom?" she asks.

"Oh, he just left for work." Kayla sighs and starts to go towards the stairs. "Wait, one sec. I want to talk to you" Lynette says throwing a dishtowel onto the counter. Kayla remains silent. She turns towards Lynette and motions for her to continue. "Its just you show up out of nowhere and then your grandparents are consistency unavailable. Kayla, I…" Lynette pauses thinking of the right words.

"I told you they are on vacation. What is so damn hard to understand about that?" Kayla begins to get infuriated.

Lynette stares in shock over the choice of language. "Why didn't you go with them? Kayla just tell me what is going on, please" Lynette pleads.

"Damnit Lynette!" Lynette stares. Déjà vu… remembering her little tiffs with Nora. Lynette remains silent. "Damn!" Kayla rants. She opens her hand and shatters a vase on the night stand.

"Oh my god" Lynette yelps! "Kayla" she screams as Kayla runs up the stairs.

* * *

Gaby is sitting on the floor of her closet. She has a box between her legs with photos and mementoes that remind her of Grace.

"Gaby!" Carlos calls. Gaby panics. She quickly scrambles trying to get all the pictures back into the box.

"Coming!" She responds before settling the box down on the top shelf.

* * *

Tom comes home, somewhat late, from work. He walks into the oddly quiet house. Porter and Preston are out. Kayla as well as Parker and Penny are upstairs. Penny was playing with Paige. Lynette walks down the stairs.

"We need to talk" she says.

Tom places his briefcase onto the floor. "Oh, what now?" he responds undoing his tie.

"It's about…" Tom cuts his wife off.

"What happened to the vase?" He asks noticing the missing vase.

"If you'd let me finish. Earlier Kayla…"

"Kayla." Tom looks up and glares.

Lynette goes to respond but is distracted by Kayla coming down the stairs. "Did you break the vase?" Tom asks her.

"I broke the vase?" she asks back.

"Oh god" Lynette sighs shaking her head.

"I was more so attacked by your… wife" she says holding up her bandaged hand.

"Oh my god! Kayla… Tom are you going to let her accuse me of…"

"Lynette…"

Kayla walks back up the stairs. She turns the corner and leans against the hallway wall. She smiles as she listens to the bickering couple downstairs.

* * *

The next morning.

Gaby is getting ready. She is in her closet. Carlos just comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. "Oh toga" Gaby jokes putting on stilettos. Carlos smiles. "Uh, where is my hat?" Gaby says opening boxes from the top shelf. "Juanita!" Gaby calls leaving the room assuming Juanita was playing in her closet again.

Carlos decides to help his wife and starts searching through the boxes.

* * *

Bree comes down the stairs. "Come on Danielle!"

Danielle comes down the stairs holding Benjamin's hand.

"Where are you going honey?" Leo asks.

"Oh, were off on an adventure to find new china. The clerk supposedly ordered it last week and it's absolutely divine" Bree says getting her purse.

Danielle rolls her eyes. "What fun" she says acting how she did when she was 16 years old. "But, I thought it might be fun for Benjamin to see the area" she says to Leo.

"Have fun" he smiles at Bree and kisses Danielle on the forehead as they walk out the door.

* * *

"I think I remember where it is…" Gaby says walking back into her closet. She sees Carlos kneeling looking through the box of Grace's pictures. "Carlos, what the hell are you doing?"

"What is this Gaby!"

"Uh, its nothing. Carlos…"

"Gaby, why do you still have this? I thought we were told to cut Grace out! Were suppose to be moving on with our lives!"

"Its mine! Grace is part of my life! My life!"

"Do you see her around anywhere? No! Juanita is our daughter! End of discussion!" Carlos says walking into the bathroom leaving the box on the floor.

* * *

*doorbell rings*

Leo answers the door. "Hi… Umm, is this the Van De Kamp residence?" the man asks pushing his blonde hair back revealing his green eyes.

"Yes" Leo responds.

"Good. I'm looking for Danielle. Is she here by any chance?"

"She's out at the… actually, she should be back at any moment" Leo answers observing the man. "Kent, right?" Before the man has a chance to reply. "Danielle has told me a lot about you… Wanna come in and wait for her?"

"Sure" Kent replied. Leo peeks his head outside the door and notices no one around. He smirks and closes the door.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for all the Susan fans that she wasnt included in this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank all the readers and Coco Saugatuck for her comment!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Four**

A body was discovered… The screams of the woman next door, the sirens from the police cars, and the quickly growing crowd awoke everyone on the lane. Gossip spread quickly about who this mysterious man was and even more importantly who was a suspect.

* * *

Lynette Scavo was sitting in her kitchen when all the commotion started outside. She was looking over a map getting much needed directions. Tom came down the stairs as he was readying for work. Lynette turned her shoulder as she was giving him the silent treatment for his favoritism of Kayla.

* * *

As all the commotion was subsiding and the crowd was disbanding Susan got a hold of Gaby.

"Gaby" Susan called. "Whats going on?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Come on Gaby. It was obvious something is bothering you."

"Oh Susan. It's nothing." Gaby pauses. "Carlos gets so testy sometimes. It's just his ego. You know how men are."

Susan looks on somewhat baffled by the excuses Gaby is coming up with. "Oh. If you ever need a friend…"

Gaby cuts Susan off. "Thank-you Susan. But really, Im fine." Gaby looks back at her house. "I better get going. The girls need to get ready."

"Oh. Okay. Bye" Susan says as Gaby runs off.

* * *

"Im appalled something like this can happen in our town" Bree said folding towels.

Danielle sat flipping through channels on the television. Bree continued talking. Danielle eventually blocked her out. Danielle shot up as a breaking news announcement cut into the program. Bree stared at the expression on her daughters face.

"The body found of a young man has been identified as Kent Taylor. The man was a resident of… Anyone with information is urged to call this number…"

"Danielle, whats wrong?" Bree asked.

"I have to tell you something…" Danielle continued to stare at the picture of Kent on the television.

Leo came downstairs. "Whats going on?"

"Danielle was just telling me…"

"Mom…" Danielle cuts in. Leo glares at his wife. "Its nothing…" she assures him. Benjamin comes running in. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you take him to the park for me?" she asks Leo. "I promised him…"

Leo shakes his head and grabs his jacket. "Come on kiddo" he says as they leave the house.

"Danielle, whats going on?"

"Mom… I know that man… Something happened… I made a mistake…"

* * *

Lynette left her house. She got into her car, throwing her bag onto the passenger seat. She turned the car on as she looked over directions she had written on a pad. She pulled out of the driveway.

Kayla stood on the second floor with the curtain pulled as she stared at her step-mother driving away.

* * *

"Danielle, how could you?"

"He treats me badly!" Danielle shouts in defense.

"Oh, Danielle" Bree says shaking her head. She pauses and clears her throat. "Regardless… we need to deal with this…"

Danielle sighs and pouts. "What are we going to do?"

"You cannot tell Leo about this baby or Kent. For all he knows this is his child. You, him, Benjamin, and this child will be a family."

"But mom…"

"But nothing Danielle. You cannot tell him about this… affair. Just imagine what people would say…"

* * *

Later that night.

Susan was clearing the table. She placed the dishes in the sink. Mike came behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Im gonna get ready for bed."

"Okay. I'll be right up" Susan said as she washed the dish.

*doorbell rings*

"Uh…" Susan dries her hands and answers the door. "Umm, Yes. Can I help you?"

"I think so… Im here looking for my son…" the tall blonde says.

* * *

Lynette drove down the street. Her cell phone was ringing. She glanced at it. "Tom" the phone read. She didn't answer. The phone went to voicemail. It showed 5 missed calls.

She stopped the car on the corner and opened her phone. She decided it was time to call Tom back.

"Where the hell are you? Are you alright?" Tom anxiously asked.

"Tom, Im alright. I had to go. I have to check to make sure she is telling the truth."

"Lynette, come on!"

"Tom! I'm almost there. Let me call you back."

...

Lynette hung the phone up and drove down.

She passed a mailbox that read "Huntington." She put the car in park and got out of her car. She opened the gate and walked through the yard. She was able to see the front door when she noticed the yellow caution tape sealing the house off.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all the readers and reviewers! Thank-you all so much!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Five**

Three years ago a woman left her husband. She walked out. She left her husband alone. She left their 5 year old child wondering where his mother went. Now its time for her to come back… and answer her child's ever ending question.

Susan and Marissa Mayer sat at Susan's dinner table. After Susan and Mike were able to calm her down so they could talk rationally.

"Marissa, I don't know where Evan is. I haven't seen him in… what is it?" She glanced at Mike. "Over a year at least."

"Well, that's better than me at least…"

"Look, I… Mike and I… We can help you… right Mike?" Susan looks up, nervously smiling at him.

"Oh, yea. Of course. We can help" he says gesturing.

* * *

Danielle turned over in bed placing her hands on her left side. She felt that Leo wasn't there. She pushes herself up and rubs her eyes. She looks over and sees Leo sitting in a chair staring at her holding something in his hands. "Leo, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Danielle, why'd you do it?" Leo asks sobbing.

"Do what?" Danielle asks pulling the sheets off from her.

"Don't play with me!" He begins to raise his voice.

"Leo, please calm down. I don't know what you're talking about" she says coming closer to him.

"Don't toy with me!" He shouts screaming up and aims the gun he was holding at her. She screams falling back onto the bed.

* * *

After making a quick visit to the police station Lynette found herself at the hospital. The investigators informed her that there was a shooting in the Huntington household. One murdered. One injured. The daughter they were caring for (Kayla) was nowhere to be found.

Lynette stood outside a patient's room. Machines beeping and pumping. The man lied on the table. An oxygen machine going. He's been in critical condition and in a coma since the shooting.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Bree runs into Danielle's room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Leo handling a weapon.

"Mom…" Danielle says, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry Danielle. Everything is going to be okay. Leo…"

"Shut up! Both of you! Why'd you do it, Danielle? I loved you so much! …. Why'd you cheat on me?"

"Leo… I didn't… I…"

"Stop lying to me! I saw you! I followed you one day! It nearly broke my heart!" He pauses. "It's not my baby is it?" Danielle stares at Leo, shocked, tears running down her face.

* * *

"Tom… Tom… Are you awake? You have to listen to me" Lynette says.

"Lynette… it's…" Tom leans over. "4o'clock in the morning."

"I know… But I found something out about Kayla. It's not safe. She's isn't stable. She hurt her grandparents."

"What, what are you talking about? Come on, Lynette…"

"Damnit Tom! Listen to me! She shot both her grandparents! God knows what she'll do next!"

* * *

"How could you do this?" Leo starts to shout! He starts to wave his hands in the air, outraged.

"Leo, be careful" Bree cuts in.

"You… shut up you!" Leo says creeping over to her aiming the gun in her face.

"Leo, please stop! This is my fault" Danielle shouts. "Ahh…" Danielle screams grabbing her stomach.

"Danielle!" Bree tries to run over.

"Stop! No one move! Just everyone stop!"

"Her water just broke! We need to get her to a hospital!"

* * *

Tom hangs up the phone… stunned at what he just discovered. He glances over at the baby crib and sees Paige is gone. He shoots up and runs into Kayla's room. He says Kayla sitting in a rocking chair cradling Paige.

"Shh" she whispers smiling at the baby.

"Kayla…" Tom walks towards her. No response. "Kayla" he says again louder.

She looks up. "Oh, hi daddy…"

"Kayla, give me the baby" he says extending his arms.

"She's so… beautiful. So precious…"

"Kayla…"

"So flawless and innocent…"

* * *

"Mommy!" Benjamin comes running into the room.

"Benjamin! Get out" Danielle screams.

Bree runs over to Benjamin as she hears the gun fire. They all scream. Pieces of debris from the ceiling fall onto the floor. Bree holds Benjamin close to her. Danielle is lying on the bed, breathing in and out, holding her belly.

Leo falls into the chair and starts to cry. "I loved you so much…"

Bree whispers to Benjamin. He nods his head and runs out of the bedroom.

Leo aims the gun at the floor. His arms dangling. Bree notices. She rushes over and tries to grab the gun from his hands. Danielle screams as the trigger is pulled.

* * *

Lynette walks into the patient's room. She sits by his side. She only met the man once… 8 years ago when she and Tom gave Kayla to him and his wife. The man coughs a couple times. Lynette stares wide-eyed at him.

He looks around. He continues to cough. "Are you okay?" Lynette says lowly to the man. He looks around the room until he gets to Lynette.

"What happened?" he mutters.

"You were shot… Do you remember anything?"

"Kayla… where is she?"

"She's not here. You're safe."

"Be careful. Be very careful around her. And please… don't let know about Peyton…"

"Peyton…" Lynette says confused. "Who's Peyton?" She looks at the man. Suddenly all she hears in a solid noise. The man's head falls to the side. He has flatlined.

* * *

Danielle's crying at she sees both her mother and husband fall to the ground. She hears police sirens outside her home.

Kayla smiles at Tom as she hands Paige to him.

Lynette watches on as nurses and doctors try to revive the man.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and everyone else who favorite/altered my story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Six**

Danielle lies in her hospital bed. She extends her arms as the doctors bring over the cleaned off baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She smiles and looks down at the baby.

* * *

"After your ex-husband was killed Evan was put into a foster care program. He was later adopted…" a woman tells Susan and Marissa.

"But… he's my son" Marissa explains.

"I understand that Ms. Mayer… but, you waived your parental rights when you fled your husband and child three years ago" the woman haughtily says.

"You can't do this to me! He is MY son!" Marissa slams her hands against the desk.

The woman looks at Susan. "Please calm down your friend before I have security escort her out."

"Marissa, come on." Susan picks up her purse. "Let's go. We can figure something out."

"No Susan! You cannot do this! I am his mother" she starts to shout at the woman.

Security comes down the hall and grabs Marissa by her arms dragging her outside the building. Screaming and crying. Susan covers her face from both embarrassment and tears.

* * *

Lynette stands, stone cold, as the doctors declare the time of death on Mr. Huntington. She runs her hands against her face. "Oh no…" she says as tears build up. Not from the death, she didn't really even know the man, but from the question he put into her head. Who was Peyton?

* * *

Bree walks into Danielle's room. Her arm is bandaged and in a sling. Danielle looks up with sympathy in her eyes. The drugs they given her must have made her emotional. Bree smiles slightly as she walks over to her daughter.

"Danielle…"

"…I had a boy…"

She pushes her hair back. "I know. I just came from the nursery. He's beautiful, Danielle. Just like Benjamin."

Danielle pauses.

"Im sorry about…" Bree starts to say.

"Don't… I'm fine. Its better this way…"

* * *

Lynette leaves the hospital... She decides to head back to the Huntington household. She pulls up in front. She walks into the yard. She comes up against the yellow tape again. She looks around. No one is around. She pushes the tape to the side and climbs across. The door is, fortunately, unlocked.

The boards beneath her feet creak as she explores further into the house. She makes her way up to the second floor. She finds a room that is most likely Kayla's bedroom.

"There has to be something here" Lynette says checking through numerous papers.

Lynette pulls out an envelope. It's already been open. The envelope reads a university name. She pulls the letter out. "Oh my god…"

* * *

Bree and Danielle arrive back at home. Danielle sits on the sofa admiring her newborn. Benjamin keeps running over to see his younger brother. Bree goes upstairs.

She sits in her bedroom. She looks around the room examining every inch. She goes to the drawer and pulls out a daily planner. The year on the planner says 2009. There are several other daily planners stacked up in the drawer. She looks through the years old planner. Cooking adventures, dinner parties, fundraisers. She looks through what her daily routine use to be as she starts to realize she is a different person now… and she doesn't like it.

* * *

"Tom" Lynette says into her phone.

"Lynette, where are you?"

"Still in town. Looking through some stuff. Look Kayla was enrolled in college but she was quickly expelled."

"Expelled? Expelled for what?"

"She was… accused of… stalking a professor at the university…"

Tom is silent.

"You need to call her doctor and get him to the house…"

* * *

Bree gets up and gently places the daily planner back into the drawer. She walks downstairs to the kitchen. She turns the sink on and starts to wet a cloth.

"Mom, what's going on?" Danielle asks cradling her child.

"Things need to get done and be cleaned." Bree pulls a container of bleach out from the kitchen drawer. She puts the towel on top of the container and makes her way upstairs.

Danielle goes upstairs a few minutes later.

Bree is kneeling on the floor of Danielle's room. Bleach bottle open. She runs the cloth through the blood stains over and over. Her sling is on the bed.

"Mom! Your sling! What are you doing?"

"Danielle… we can not… I can not leave a mess. It would be very impolite." She continues to scrub despite the pain she is experiencing.

* * *

Lynette puts all the paper back into order. She goes to leave when she notices a crib in the room. She glares at it for a couple seconds and then leaves the room. She gets into her car and drives away. She is going home.

* * *

Kayla's walking through the hallway and hears Tom mention her therapist's name.

She hastily makes her way back into the bedroom and slams the door. She pulls all her clothes off and stares at her c-section scar. She starts to cry and pick at the scar. She runs her nails against the skin. The skin starts to bleed. She leans her head back and slides down the wall crying.

"_Please. Please don't. Please. Im begging you. He's my son. I love him. Please don't take him away from me!" Kayla begins to cry,_

"_Kayla. We cannot care for him and you anymore. He will be going to a good home."_

"_No! Please. He's my child. He's mine…" She cries as her therapist holds her back. Her grandparents take the child and walk outside the house with him._

Kayla continues to cry as she lies on her bedroom floor. She keeps whispering to herself "he's my child…"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my story! Thank you so much!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Seven**

Susan and Marissa sat at the kitchen table. "Thank-you Susan" Marissa said drinking the coffee handed to her.

"Marissa… I hate to ask but why are you here, back after all this time?"

She runs her fingers through her hair. "Susan, I made a mistake leaving. He's my son and I want to be a part of his life. I'm… I've… reformed myself…"

"Reformed?" Susan asks.

"Basically, I'm clean now…"

* * *

Bree saw from her second floor window. Gaby saw from her front lawn. Susan noticed while pulling into her driveway. Lynette noticed while spending time outside with her family.

A new "shiny" red car pulled up. A moving van followed. A house on the lane has been sold.

The housewives gather together and go over to introduce themselves.

"Hello. My name is Bree Van De Kamp. This is Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo and Gabrielle Solis." All the housewives exchange hellos.

"Hi ladies. My name is Miles Travis. And this is my…"

A woman walks over. Obviously much older than Miles. A pantsuit on. She's fairly tall with long auburn hair. Blonde highlights and eyes a shade of emerald green.

"Mother" Gaby blurts out.

"Wife…" Miles states staring at Gaby.

"Oh…" She says.

"Hello. My name is Kelly Travis" the woman says.

"Hello" the housewives say simultaneously.

"Shiny red car" Gaby says nervously smiling.

Everyone turns and stares at her.

* * *

Lynette runs off departing from the other wives when she sees a car pull up to her house. "Dr. Dolan" she exclaims.

"Hi Lynette. It's been a very long while."

"Yes, yes. Please come on" she says showing him the way.

* * *

Later that day.

*doorbell rings*

Kelly Travis comes to the door. Bree stands holding a basket. "Earlier was so impolite and informal… I wanted to make it up."

"Oh… how very Stepford of you…" Kelly says going for the basket.

Bree pulls back. "For you and Miles. Biscuits and croissants." As Kelly leans over taking the baskets. "Of course, when you and Miles are done I would greatly appreciate the return of my baskets" She says smiling wide.

* * *

"Of course, I cannot reveal many things due to the confidentiality we are under" Dr. Dolan says to Tom and Lynette.

"But… we just have some questions…"

"Such as?"

"Well, we know she was expelled" Lynette says.

"Can you tell us anything about that?" Tom asks.

"She was expelled from a community college near her home. It just wasn't a good situation. She became… extremely affection with a teacher on campus and he didn't have the mutual feelings."

"Doesn't that tell you something?" Lynette pleads.

"You can look at it in many different ways…"

Lynette sighs. "Who's Peyton?"

"Who told you about Peyton?" The doctor starts to stutter.

"Her grandfather" Lynette responds.

"Look… there are some things you have to know about Kayla…"

* * *

Gaby and Carlos sit with their girls at the dinner table. After a few minutes of complete silence the girls excuse themselves running up to their rooms. Gaby and Carlos sit directly across from once another.

"How was work?" Gaby asks.

"Fine… How was your day?"

"Good. Good…" Gaby looks around the room and remains silent realizing she has nothing to reply with. The tension is so uncomfortable as deep down both Gaby and Carlos start to face reality that their marriage is coming to an inevitable end.

* * *

The next morning.

"Susan!" Marissa calls running through the front yard.

"Marissa, whats going on?" Susan asks anxiously.

"I found him" she says crying. "I found him… I found my son!"

* * *

*doorbell rings*

Bree rushes over. "Oh, hello Miles."

"My wife and I wanted to thank you for the rolls and return your umm… baskets."

"Oh that is very sweet of you. Thank you."

Danielle comes walking down the stairs.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my daughter, Danielle. Danielle, come over here. I want you to meet someone."

"Oh… daughter?"

"Umm, yes. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, no problem. You're just so…" Miles pauses. "Youthful. I wouldn't have ever realized you had kids."

* * *

Voices are heard downstairs. Lynette calls Kayla downstairs.

"Kayla! Can you come down here please?"

Kayla opens her bedroom door and walks down the stairs. "Wha… what…" She inches her way further and further into the living room.

On one side of the room Lynette sits. On the other Dr. Dolan and Peyton.

"No, no, no! You can't do this to me again!" Kayla shouts going back towards the stairs.

"Kayla, it's alright. We know everything now… Please come back."

Kayla starts to go up the stairs when Tom appears from the other side of the house. He walks out holding the hand of a child who can be no older than four.

"Mommy…" the child says.

Kayla stops and turns around. "Oh, baby…" she walks over to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Eight**

Dr. Dolan revealed what really happened between Kayla and her grandparents.

After getting pregnant at a young age and being pressured to give the child up she ran away with the baby's father, Peyton. Years later she returned with a 2 year old child. Her grandparents agreed to help. After getting expelled from college the grandparents were under to much stress to care for both Kayla and her son. Kayla assumed the child was given up for adoption but actually he was given to his father.

* * *

"Baby…" Kayla walks over to her son. Lynette, Peyton, and Dr. Dolan stand behind and watch. Tom stands behind her child. "I… I was… I was so worried about you when you were taken. Are you okay baby?" Kayla caress her son's cheek.

"I'm okay mommy…"

"You're so beautiful…" Kayla kneels staring at her son.

Lynette walks over. "Kayla, what happened to your grandparents?" Kayla still knelling turns around and stares wide-eyed at Lynette.

* * *

"I'm going to see him. Please come with me?" Marissa stares at Susan.

"Uh, sure. I will go. Give me one sec." Susan rushes back into her house to grab her purse.

Marissa stands outside fidgeting.

* * *

"They took him away… They took my baby away…" Kayla stands up.

"Tell us what happened…" Lynette says sympathetically.

"They took something I loved away. Something I needed. So I just did to them what they did to me…"

* * *

Susan and Marissa get out of the car.

"How do I look?" Marissa straightens her top.

"Great… uh, Marissa, how did you find Evan?"

"I hired a man. A Mr. Shaw I believe. He's a genius at finding missing persons" she smiles and walks towards the front door of the house.

* * *

Everyone stares shocked at Kayla. They all share stares as they are shaken as to what to do next. Kayla smirks.

"Kayla… you just cant do around and kill people!" Lynette raises her voice. The doctor tries to warn her to calm herself.

"Lynette… they took him away from me. YOU took my mother away from me!"

"Now wait a second…"

"How would you feel if someone took your precious Paige away? Or Penny?"

"I… I…" Lynette stutters.

* * *

"Marissa… Evan wasn't really a missing persons."

"Susan, I needed to find my son! And I found him now lets… be presentable…" she says trying to smile at Susan.

"Marissa…"

"What Susan? You have your son now let me have mine!"

The door opens and a woman walks out.

"May I help you?" she asks. The women stare at her.

* * *

"Kayla.. I…"

Kayla stares at Lynette. She gets frustrated and runs upstairs. Dr. Dolan stops Lynette.

"Leave her. She needs some time to process everything and cool down."

* * *

Marissa fixes herself and walks up to the woman. "Hi… You don't know me. My name is Marissa Mayer. A few months ago you adopted a little boy… Evan…"

"And what exactly does that have to do with… Oh… I get it now…"

"No… no please don't judge me like that. I just want to see him. I made some mistakes."

"Yes you did. You made many mistakes. Now please don't bother me with your problems."

Before Marissa has a chance to respond the woman slams the door.

* * *

Peyton sits with his son on the couch.

A few minutes pass and Lynette goes upstairs. She walks to Kayla's room and knocks on the door. "Kayla. I wanted to know if I could speak with you?" No response. "Kayla…" Lynette opens the door. Its empty. She walks down the hall and notices her bedroom door is closed. Her bedroom, where Paige's crib is. Lynette knocks on the door. "Kayla…" The door is locked. "Kayla… open the door!"

* * *

Susan and Marissa go back into her car.

"Maybe… this was meant to happen." Marissa says lowly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You need to give her time to make a decision. This was just so sudden on her." Susan tries to sound convincing.

"Maybe… This could have been a lesson I was being teached. I wont make this mistake again…" she says. Her voice trails off. Susan starts the car as they pull out of the driveway.

The woman pulls a curtain aside and watches them drive off.

* * *

"Kayla!" Lynette slams her hands against the door.

Tom comes running upstairs. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kayla locked herself inside with Paige! Kayla!" She continues banging on the door.

Tom moves her aside. "Kayla, honey! Please open the door!"

Peyton and Dr. Dolan have followed up the stairs. Lynette and Tom start to panic.

"Shh, shh. Do you hear that?" Peyton says.

"It sounds like singing…" Tom responds.

They put their ears against the door.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word" Kayla walks around the room holding Paige.

"Mama's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird wont sing, mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns to brass, mama's going to but you a looking glass."

Kayla places Paige down in her crib. Kayla starts to cry looking down at the baby.

Tom and Lynette start to bang on the door trying to pry it open.

"If that looking glass gets broke, you'll still be the sweetest little girl in town." Kayla walks into the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror. Tears run down her face. She thinks of her mother. She hears her mother singing to her as she mouths the words with her.

"So hush little baby, don't you cry, daddy loves you and so do I."

Tom and Lynette hear glass shatter as they finally break the door down. They walk over. Paige is calm sitting in her crib. Lynette picks her up and kisses her forehead. They inch over to the bathroom where they see Kayla laying in a pool of blood.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I want to apologize for not adding Gaby and Bree into this chapter. I have many things in store for them both as well as the new family I have moved in. This chapter focused on the Susan/Marissa and Lynette/Kayla storyline and I didn't want to make it insanely long. The next chapter will conclude the Lynette/Kayla storyline and include all of the other housewives and families.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank-you to Coco Saugatuck and Marina and all the readers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Nine**

She opens her eyes slowly. She tries to see around the room. The lights are so bright. She goes to put her hands up. Her hand is stuck. She turns her head to the side. Handcuffs. Her left hand is handcuffed to the hospital bed.

"She's very weak…" a doctor outside the hospital room says. Lynette and Tom notice Kayla shuffling around. They rush into the room.

"Hey honey" Tom says sitting beside her.

"What's this?" She raises her hand. "What's going on?"

"Honey…"

"The doctors thought it would be safer" Lynette cuts in.

"But… I'm alright. I'm not…" She speaks in a whisper. She closes her eyes before she could finish her sentence.

"Kayla! Kayla!" The machines continue to beep.

"Like I said she is very weak. The infusion is proving to be quite a difficult task. She has lost a lot. We're doing all we can" the doctor says.

* * *

Susan is driving home from spending the night with a seemingly unstable Marissa. Marissa finally went to sleep and Susan assumed after a good nights rest she would be feeling better.

She drives down the lane and notices cop cars outside the Van De Kamp residence. She pulls her car over and rushes into the house.

"Bree" she exclaims running over. Bree is sitting on the couch next to Danielle. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about" Bree says trying to be perky.

Susan looks around.

"Oh we found the door open. I probably just forgot to lock it" Bree says.

"You also heard someone stumbling around downstairs" Danielle cuts in.

"Oh my god. Is everything alright?"

"Obviously" Danielle says rolling her eyes.

"Danielle! Nothing was stolen. It was probably my imagination" Bree continues.

* * *

Tom and Lynette sit in the hospital chairs in Kayla's room. Porter comes in holding Paige.

"Oh" Lynette walks over taking Paige.

"How is she doing?" He asks.

"Well… She's…" Lynette looks back at a worried Tom. She turns back to Porter. "She's fine. A little weak. She'll be okay." Porter doesn't say anything. "Here, take Paige" she hands Paige over. "And Penny and go home. We'll be there soon enough."

* * *

Gaby stares looking out her window at all the police cars in front of Bree's. She went over earlier to make sure everything was okay. Carlos comes down the stairs.

"So, when are you leaving?"

She turns around. "Leaving? Why would I be leaving?"

"We're breaking up Gaby. I don't think its… smart for us to live in the same house… remember what happened last time?"

"Oh, Carlos. I'm not going anywhere." She turns back to the window and sees a car driving down the lane.

"Gaby. We just can't…"

Gaby walks out of the house paying no attention to Carlos' jabber.

The car pulls up a little further down the lane. A man steps out. He can't be no older than 30. Standing at the least at six feet. Clean-shaven and ear length brown hair. He stands looking around at the houses. Gaby comes running over.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Hey!" He turns and looks at Gaby. He's obviously very taken with her beauty. "I'm looking for a new place. I'm new to town."

"Oh… There should be something available around here. I would sure hope there is" she says with a slight laugh trying to flirt with the man.

* * *

Miles is pacing back and fourth. He is sweating and panicking.

Kelly comes from downstairs. "What's going on? What's wrong?" she asks.

"I did something. I did something bad."

Kelly looks out the window and sees the cop cars. "Was that you?"

"Yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Don't say anything. We will handle this… I will make sure this goes away" Kelly says staring at the police cars from inside.

* * *

Later that day.

The cops have all left. The reports have been filed and business is resuming as usual.

Bree stands at the front door getting her coat. "Danielle" she calls.

Danielle rushes downstairs. "Oh, we're still going…"

"Of course. Why, why would we?" She stands staring at Danielle.

"Ugh… I'll get my coat."

"I'll call Susan to make sure she is watching the children."

* * *

The woman slowly opens her eyes. The room is empty.

"Hello… Tom… Lynette…"

No one answers. Kayla pushes herself up. She moves her hands and realizes the handcuffs have magically disappeared. She gets up. She places her hands against the wall. She tries to steady herself.

She walks into the hallway. Everyone is gone. "Is anyone there?" she calls out!

"I'm here Kayla" someone says. Kayla recognizes the voice but cant put her finger on who it is.

She walks down the hall. Her hand glued to the banister on the hospital walls. She turns the corner. A woman stands there.

* * *

Bree and Danielle are in the car. "Do we have to do this?" Danielle asks.

"This is for the best and it will help ease any pain you may be experiencing" Bree responds.

"I'm not 'experiencing' any pain or anything" Danielle says.

Bree doesn't respond. They keep driving. They pass a sign that reads "Fairview Cemetery."

* * *

Kayla stands in shock at the woman. She stutters out "momma…"

"Kayla… it's time for us to go. Time for you to join me."

"I'm not ready! I don't want to leave yet… I just have so much pain. It hurts so much! But… but… I can make it better. Right? Can't I?"

Nora stands and nods her head indicating no.

"But momma…" Kayla turns and looks away.

She sees into a hospital room.

Lynette and Tom are standing staring down at her. Kayla lays on the hospital bed. Doctors and nurses surround her. A solid sound on the machine. She has flat-lined.

She looks on and sees the doctors trying to save her. "No… I'm not meant to leave yet… No…"

* * *

I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know both this chapter and the last chapter ended with Kayla's fate being in question and I am sorry for that. As I wrote it, it just seemed better happening like this. I wanted to add more with Bree and also Susan/Marissa but I didn't want to make this chapter to long. However, things are moving along and more storylines with all the housewives are getting out there.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers! Thank-you all so much!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Ten**

Tom wraps his arms around Lynette as they attempt to revive Kayla. With all the commotion going on around them the room appears to be completely silent. As if they are all in their own little silent movie. They watch on as the doctors and nurses surround Kayla trying their best.

Kayla watches from above and outside the room. She keeps whispering to herself as Nora shakes her head staring from behind.

"It's time… Come…" Nora extends her arm.

Kayla extends her arm. Suddenly she feels the air ripped from her body. She starts to lose oxygen. She falls to the ground gasping for air as suddenly she disappears and the Kayla laying on the hospital bed wakes up gasping for breath.

* * *

"I said this wouldn't help" Danielle says dropping her arms carelessly.

"Danielle, just try. Anything you want to say. You have to have something… some emotion? Some confession?"

Danielle sighs and looks down at the tombstone. "Leo Katz… Okay… here goes…"

* * *

Kayla sits up coughing and gasping for breath. Tom and Lynette rush over. "Are you alright honey?" Tom says putting her face in his hands.

"I'm fine" she says coughing. She looks up at Tom. She pushes his hands off her. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Kayla… Tom… It's your father…"

Kayla stares at him and Lynette. "I don't know who you people are…"

* * *

"You were my husband for over 5 years… Within our time together I grew to love you and then to… miss you, resent you…" Danielle pauses.

Bree watches from afar listening… sympathizing with her daughter.

"You… you loved me. I loved you. One day you just stopped caring. You pushed me away. You pushed Benjamin away. You pushed your family… you pushed the ones that loved you away. I am sorry for the infidelities and the things I have put you through. Hopefully… now, I will be able to move on from this…" Danielle stands. She stares at the grave. Tears run down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispers.

Bree walks over and puts her hand on her shoulder. Danielle quickly turns and walks back to the car. Bree assumed her daughter would hug her in normal Danielle fashion.

It was a silent drive home.

* * *

"She doesn't remember anything" Lynette says putting her head between her knees.

"It's very common for a person with injuries as severe as her" the doctor informs Tom and Lynette.

"Will she ever get any of her memory back?" Tom asks.

"It's very possible and most likely… only time will really tell."

* * *

Gaby stands in her driveway and kisses the adonis (Romeo Dogberry) goodbye. She wasn't sure if she was really interested in him, getting back at Carlos, or… just so taken with his beauty. However, that night when she lay in bed she couldn't get the thought of changing her last name to Dogberry noting to herself how that would NEVER happen.

* * *

Danielle, Benjamin, and his younger brother sleep upstairs. Bree couldn't help but to toss and turn. She got a drink of water from the bathroom tab and went back to bed. She sat up. She couldn't shake this feeling that something was going on.

Something crashes downstairs. Bree suddenly shoots up. She rushes to her nightstand and gets her gun as she creeps downstairs. She sees someone in the shadows and aims the gun.

"Don't move" she orders as she aims the gun.

The man puts his arms up. "Mom, it's me" the man says turning around.

"Andrew… you scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" She walks over to the front door to double check it's locked.

He holds up a spare key. "Alex and a couple of his 'drinking' buddies are back at the house. I didn't want to be around puking and beer all night. You'd think after growing up here I'd be use to…"

Bree grunts and stares at him. "You know what I mean" he adds.

* * *

The next morning.

Susan gets into her car deciding it's a good time to check up on Marissa. She finally arrives to her apartment building.

She climbs the stairs to the third floor and knocks on the door. "Marissa. It's Susan. You there?" No answer. She knocks again. "Marissa…" She turns the knob. The door is unlocked.

The stand beside the door has an envelope labeled "Susan."

Susan picks the envelope up and walks into the living area. "Oh my god!" Susan almost falls back over what she just discovers.

* * *

Bree walks out to her front lawn checking the assortment of flowers. She looks across the street.

"I told you already! He's not here!" Kelly screams at some man.

Bree runs across the street.

"You little… you can't hide him from me forever" he says approaching her.

"Is there a problem here?" Bree cuts in.

Kelly looks back and fourth. "No, no problem" the man responds. "I'll be back" he adds as he goes back into his car.

"What was that all about? Who was that man?" Bree asks.

"Uh, nothing… My ex-husband" she stutters out.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes. Really. Why?" Kelly says haughtily.

"After seeing Miles I just couldn't picture you with someone like that…" Someone around her own age (as that man was) is what really was going through Bree's mind.

* * *

Susan sits on the curb outside the building. She looks disheveled. Running her hands through her hair. Fidgeting. She holds the letter in her hands and stares at it. She still has not opened the note.

She looks on as paramedics pull the body of Marissa out of the house in a body bag.

Hours pass…

Susan sits in her car. She doesn't know what to do with herself. The letter lies on the passenger side seat. She picks it up and rips the flap open. She pulls the note out.

"Susan… I know we didn't really know each other well but these last few weeks you really became a good friend to me… I gave up the best thing in my life three years ago and now I know it is gone for good. I can't take this rejection. I'm going to a better place now…"

She folds the paper in half as her eyes well up.

* * *

Lynette walks in. "Kayla, good news. The doctor is giving you an early release so you can get quicker acquainted with our house."

"Oh. Swell" Kayla sarcastically says. "Going to a place I never seen before" she mutters to herself.

Lynette looks on with reasonable doubt about this decision.

Suddenly the cops come into the hospital room.

"What is this?" Lynette asks.

The cops walk over to Kayla. "Kayla Huntington?"

She turns around. "Yes…"

"You are under arrest for the murder of Joe and Sheila Huntington. Anything you say can and will be used…" They cuff Kayla and escort her out of the room.

* * *

Susan sits in her car after reading the note. Making her jump: a knock on her window. Susan looks up and exit's the car.

"Hi… My name is Allison Hadley. We met a few days ago…"

"Oh right. Yes, yes. Oh…"

"This is my son, Evan…" the woman introduces.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tossed around a total of three possibilities regarding Kayla. I think I ended up choosing the best option and I hope everyone agrees. Actually, I also tossed around a few ideas regarding Marissa's fate as well. The next chapter is going to follow up on all the storylines that were brought to light in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and everyone else who favorite/altered my story! Thank-you all so much! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Eleven**

Susan stares at the woman… at a loss of words. Marissa, who desperately wanted to reconnect with her son just committed suicide and now, suddenly, the adoptive mother has changed her mind. Susan plays with the letter folding the paper up several times as she stares back and fourth from the mother to child.

* * *

The next morning.

A man sits beside Tom and Lynette. Across from them Kayla sits clad in the infamous orange jumpsuit.

"There is no way around this" the man says looking through papers. "This is going to go to trial…" he pauses.

"She doesn't even remember anything! Isn't there something we can do?" Tom starts to raise his voice.

"Tom…" Lynette grabs his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"There isn't much… she did admit to the murder to both of you."

"She doesn't know! She wasn't in the right frame of mind…"

"We cannot plead to multiple counts of insanity. Even if the court does find her not guilty by reason after she is treated she can still go to prison to pay for her crime."

* * *

"It was so sad…" Susan sits at the kitchen table. Mike kisses the top of her head.

"There isn't anything else you could have done."

"I could have… I should have stayed with her. I just feel so bad for that little boy…"

"His mother loves him. His new family loves him."

"But… I remember that picture Evan drew. He had such resentment for Marissa… Maybe this meeting could have been a good thing. Teach him to love her again…"

"Maybe it could have been a bad thing as well…"

"Well… maybe…" Susan looks down.

* * *

Later that night.

"I'm going up to bed" Danielle says.

"Okay. I'm going to go up in a little" Bree tells her. She is holding a book. Danielle goes up the stairs. Bree continues reading her book.

A few hours pass. Bree has fallen asleep on the couch. She awakes around 1 in the morning. She looks around the room. Partially embarrassed at herself for falling asleep in the living room. She closes the book and places it on the end table.

She walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She turns the lights on and pulls a glass from the cabinet out. She hears a noise outside. Sounds as if someone is on the side of the house. Bree looks around trying to find something to grab. She throws the flowers out of a glass vase and raises her arms.

The noise inches closer to the side door. She can hear someone fiddling with the lock.

"Who's there?" she exclaims.

The fiddling stops.

Everything is silent for a few seconds. She suddenly sees a shadow run past the side door.

"Hey! Come back here!" She unlocks the door and runs out. She can see a man dressed in all black run across the street. He runs into the Travis' backyard. Bree looking on angrily decides to go across the street.

She bangs on the door. Kelly answers.

"Oh, hello Bree. It's after 1a.m. What are you doing here?"

"I just saw someone run from the side of my house into yours! Can you please explain to me whats going on?"

"Oh Bree… I'm sure you think you saw that but you most likely are mistaken…"

"Excuse me? I am not mistaken."

"It's late Bree. I'm sure you had a few to many… Bree, it's late. You're tired. I'm sure you just imagined whatever it is you are claiming you have seen."

"I told you. I am not mistaken!"

"Bree, please. As I said. It's late… Please go home now" she says closing the door rudely.

Miles stands right beside the closed door. Kelly looks at him and whispers "I told you… I will protect you…"

* * *

The next morning.

The doorbell rings at the Solis' household. Carlos answers the door.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm looking for…"

"It's for me…" Gaby comes downstairs primping herself. "Thanks for answering the door" she glances at Carlos and slinks past him. She goes outside and closes the door.

"Guess what?" Romeo says. "I just leased a house. Right down the lane" he continues.

"That wonderful" Gaby exclaims! She wraps her arms around him. Carlos stands beside the door listening to their conversation becoming infuriated.

* * *

"Mommy!" M.J. comes running into bedroom holding a school project.

Susan lies on her bed covered in several blankets.

"Mommy!" he calls again.

Susan turns over. "Oh, hi honey… what… what time is it? Don't you have to go to school?"

"I took him" Mike interrupts walking into the room. Susan looks up at him. "Bud, go to your room and let me talk to your mom for a second…"

M.J. runs off.

"What? What is it Mike?" Susan asks throwing the blankets off herself.

"You can't go on like this! You need to snap out of it!"

"She depended on me! I basically let her die!"

"You can't control and prevent everything! It's not your fault!"

"Yes! Yes it is! I could have… I should have prevented this!" She says walking out of the room.

* * *

Tom and Lynette sit behind the attorney and Kayla. Lynette places her hand on Tom's. They look on as judge walks out.

"How does your client plead?"

The lawyer looks up.

"She pleads not guilty by reason of insanity…" he responds.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know this chapter might not have been as exciting as the previous ones but I assure you Kayla's trial is building up to something big as well as Bree and Gaby's storylines! I hope everyone enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed and everyone else who favorite/altered my story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twelve**

Kayla's trial continued but new details have come into light which could drastically increase Kayla's chance of getting cleared. It's been revealed by police officers that a murder weapon has never been recovered. So where was this mysterious murder weapon?

Lynette walked into the room which Kayla slept. She was doing laundry and changing pillow cases and bed sheets. She lifts the pillow up and out from under it a knife falls onto the floor. She jumps back staring at the bloody knife.

Tom comes home and sees Lynette sitting with the bloody knife at the dinner table.

"What's that?"

"I found it under Kayla's pillow…"

"What? How the hell did that get in here!"

"She must have brought it in with her sometime. We have to turn it over to the police."

"Wait a second Lynette…"

"Oh, Tom! You can't seriously be thinking…"

"This is the best piece of evidence against her! Handing it in would just prove their case…"

"Prove their case, exactly! Tom she is guilty! You know that as well as I do!"

"No, I don't! Lynette you have this previously past judgment on her and you won't drop it!"

"I… I do not! Tom! She did it! We have to hand it in!"

"She didn't do anything!" Tom grabs the knife and walks upstairs.

"Tom!" Lynette shouts as Tom walks away paying no mind.

* * *

"Something is going on with that house" Bree says sipping on coffee.

"It does all sound very strange" Gaby says sitting in her living room.

"Maybe we should try talking with her" Susan suggests.

"Yea let's just invite them over" Gaby says joking around.

"Well… we never did welcome them with open arms" Bree adds.

A few minutes later:

"You know guys I was just kidding around" Gaby says as they walk across the street.

Bree knocks on the door. Kelly answers.

"Well, hello Bree… and friends…"

"We'd like to invite you to our weekly poker game!" Bree says as perky as ever.

"Oh… I can't go… I have a…"

"Umm… you forgot to wait for me to mention when it was" she replies smirking.

"I just assumed…"

"Well this was a bust" Gaby says walking from the house. Susan follows. The kids (Juanita, Celia, and M.J.) can be seen playing in the street.

"Bree, I'm sorry… Please accept my apologies…"

"I would say your apology is about as good as my word" Bree says taking a shot at how Kelly believes Bree is a liar.

* * *

Mike comes home and sees Susan cooking dinner.

"Oh… you're cooking?"

"Yea, I'm feeling better. I thought about everything and…"

"You decided to cook?"

"Yea… it's my gift to you for being the worlds most understand husband." Susan kisses him.

"Honey, I don't think your cooking is a gift."

"Shut up" she says laughing.

M.J. comes running in. "Daddy!" He says. He has a bandage around his leg.

"Hey buddy! What happened here?" Mike asks.

"Oh, he fell while riding his bike earlier…"

M.J. runs off into the living room.

"Mike I saw him fall and even though it was minor accident I realized that you and M.J. are my life and you're the only family that I'm going to be worried about."

Mike walks over and wraps his arms around her. "That's very sweet of you' he says.

Suddenly the smoke alarm goes off.

"Oh my god! The pot roast" she says rushing to the oven flapping the oven mitts at the smoke.

"M.J. get the take out menus" Mike calls.

* * *

The next day.

"I'm sorry" Lynette says as she opens the front door. Tom watches as police officers enter his house. "They're here searching for evidence" she tells Tom.

Tom shakes his head staring at Lynette. "I will never forgive you for this."

* * *

"Hi!" Gaby says running out of her house. She hugs her new beau.

Carlos watches from inside the house. He starts getting angry as he watches Gaby and Romeo kissing in the street.

"Damnit" he says slamming his fist against the wall. He then turns and sees Juanita staring at him. "I'm sorry honey. Everything's okay."

"It's about mommy isn't it?"

"No. Juanita your mother and I love you very much. We're really good."

"She still hates me. She wants that other kid back!"

"Juanita! Stop it. Your mother loves you very much."

Juanita pouts and walks upstairs. Carlos sighs as he thinks about his daughters… can he really let this other man destroy their family?

* * *

Bree looks out her window and notices Danielle talking to Miles. A few minutes later Danielle comes inside holding the mail.

"I saw you talking to Miles" Bree says questioning.

"Oh, yea, He's really nice."

"Nice! That's a good choice of words for our intruder!" Bree says.

"Mom, we don't even know that it was really him. Let me tell you though, he couldn't stop going on and on about you."

"Excuse me?"

"He seems to think of the world of you. Odd… maybe he should get to know you" Danielle says walking up the stairs.

A look of surprise and shock plasters over Bree's face.

* * *

The next day.

"How are you holding up?" a man asks Kayla.

"It's horrible in here" Kayla responds. "It's so much better now that you're here" she puts her hand above his.

"It's alright honey. I'm doing everything I can. Are you?"

"Yes. I'm acting the way you told me. I think the guards are finally taking notice to these antics."

"That's good" the man holds her hand tight in his.

"You're a genius for thinking of this entire… scheme…"

"Don't worry honey… we'll be together before you know it."

Kayla smiles and leans over as she kisses Dr. Joshua Dolan on the lips.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Kayla's trial is starting to build up more and more and soon a shocking discovery about Kelly and Miles is going to be revealed soon. I hope everyone enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirteen**

Kayla sat in the visiting room waiting for Lynette and Tom to walk through the door… even the charismatic Dr. Dolan to walk through and woo her with his words. She sat in the room and was shocked when she saw who did walk through the door.

"Hi…" the man sits across from her.

"Hello…"

He looks around the room. "How's it going for you in here?"

"How do you think?"

"Kayla… we use to have something special. I… I…"

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Kayla replies quickly.

"I want us to be a family again! For our son. For Patrick" Peyton says. The father of Kayla's child stares at her.

Kayla stares back and leans over and whispers. "What makes you think he is really yours?"

"What… Kayla, you can't be…"

She shakes her head. She leans back in her chair and grins at him.

"You're not serious… You can't be…"

"Hmm…" she sighs and stares at him…

* * *

Lynette and Tom meet with Kayla's lawyer.

"The evidence you provided hasn't really hurt our case in anyway" the lawyer explains to them.

"It hasn't?" Lynette asks.

"No. They couldn't positively identify the fingerprints off the knife."

"Fingerprints" Lynette replies. Tom keeps silent.

"Yes, multiple fingerprints. Most of them were smudged and we couldn't positively identify any one person off of them."

"Oh…" Lynette says somewhat disappointed.

* * *

The next morning.

Tom is sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and Lynette is clearing the table. "Bye" Parker and Penny say at the same time. They leave the house to catch the school bus. A few seconds later the doorbell rings.

Lynette walks over. "Oh, Peyton, right?"

"Yes. Can I come in please?"

"Yea, sure sure" she says opening the door wide.

* * *

"Girls! It's almost time to leave!" Gaby shouts walking up the stairs. She walks into the girls' bedroom and sees clothes all over the place and piles of bags on the bed filled up with clothes. Juanita walks in holding some clothes in her arms.

"What's going on here?" Gaby says staring at her daughter.

"I… I just thought this would be better" Juanita says pouting.

"Better? Juanita what are you talking about?" Gaby says walking over to her.

"I could leave and you can have your real daughter back."

"Oh, honey… no, no, no! You are my daughter. I love you very much" she says knelling at Juanita's side.

"Whatever. You just want Grace back…" she says looking down.

"Juanita! You listen to me. I love you more than anything in this entire world. You are and always will be my little girl."

Juanita looks around the room remaining silent. Gaby hears the school bus pulling up outside.

"How about… I keep you home from school and we spend the entire day together. Just us girls?"

"I don't know… I guess."

"Okay. Come on. We're going to have fun. Go get ready."

Gaby walks out of the room pondering the day ahead of her and her daughter. She can't help but imagine how much different it would be with Grace.

* * *

"You're saying she is faking her condition" Lynette says.

"She remembers everything about us and our relationship. There is no way she actually forgot anything" Peyton says trying to assure them.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about" Tom cuts in.

"Mr. Scavo please. I've known Kayla for a long time…"

"And she's my daughter! Please leave our house now."

"Tom!" Lynette says standing up.

"Now!" Tom points at the door.

"Okay…" Peyton pauses. "You know my number if you need me…"

Lynette shakes her head. Peyton walks out of the house.

"Tom! You have to admit everything does sound really strange."

"Are you agreeing with him!"

"Tom! Listen to yourself! She is turning you into a monster. You have a family and a wife! We all love you and maybe you forgot but you loved us too at one point."

"I never forgot who I loved…" Tom walks towards the stairs.

Lynette stands stunned. She knows that she is losing her husband.

* * *

Danielle sees Miles walking by her house. Its mid-afternoon. Benjamin is done with his schooling for today (Benjamin is home schooled) and her newborn is asleep. She goes outside. "Hey! Miles!"

"Oh. Hey Danielle."

"I was wondering do you wanna come in? We can talk and get to know each other better."

"Oh… sure! That'd be great!" Both of them enter the house.

After several minutes. They are both laughing.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh. Sure. Up the stairs and to the left" she says.

He walks up the stairs.

Bree comes home. "Hi, Danielle!"

"Oh, mom… I didn't know you'd be back so soon."

"Yes…" She pauses. "Am I not suppose to be?"

"It's just. I might have invited Miles over."

"Danielle! How can you let that criminal into our house?"

"No one has welcomed them into the neighborhood. I wanted to be polite."

"Polite…" they hear a noise upstairs. "What…" They both go up the stairs.

Miles is standing in Bree's bedroom. The vase on her nightstand is shattered on the floor. "What the hell are you doing in here" Bree asks.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Get the hell out of this house now!"

Miles runs out of the house. Bree looks at Danielle. "What was he doing in here…?"

* * *

Night has come to all those in Wisteria Lane. Bree lies on her couch wondering why the neighbor across the street was in her room. Gaby hugs her daughters trying to be grateful for what she has. Lynette looks at her husband and realizes what she's lost.

And miles away in the state prison Kayla waits. She lies on the cold bed and stares at the ceiling thinking of her Mr. Perfect, Mr. Dr. Dolan. She knew she had to keep him a secret but the thing she didn't know is that the good ole' doctor had a few secrets himself.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The story is really starting to build up and the next chapter is going to be explosive. Kelly and Miles secret is going to be revealed and Kayla's trial will be coming to a close within the next 2 chapters. Make sure to keep reading to find out Kayla's fate as well as Dr. Dolan's secret.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Thank-you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Fourteen**

The next morning.

Bright and early Bree Van De Kamp awoke. She got out of her bed, straightened her bed sheets, walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After, she got dressed with clothes that were chosen the night before. She walked downstairs and started to prepare breakfast for her family. She liked having her daughter and grandchildren there to take care of again.

As she was preparing breakfast she saw Kelly Travis exit her home. She quickly excused herself and walked over to her.

"Kelly!" Bree says walking across the street wiping her hands on her apron.

"Oh hello Bree. Anything I can help you with?" Kelly takes the mail out of the mailbox.

"Yes, your" Bree motions with her hands. "Husband was snooping around my home yesterday."

"Bree I'm sure you are…"

"Please stop. No, I have not been drinking. Nor was my daughter who saw the same thing I did." Bree stares at the woman not backing down.

Kelly shifts herself. "Alright… I will speak with him and get to the bottom of this."

"Thank-you" Bree says in squeaky voice. "That's all that I would ask." Kelly nods and walks back into her house.

* * *

Kelly throws the mail down on the table. Miles is sitting in the chair.

"What?" he asks looking up at her.

"You have to stop this fascination you have with this Van De Kamp woman!"

"But Kelly…"

"Excuse me… Don't you question my judgment. I wouldn't want to have to clean this mess up as I did last time."

"That was… That was my mistake. I was so taken in with that woman."

Kelly unpleasantly sighs. "Yes… don't make that mistake again…"

* * *

Gaby accompanied by Bree, Susan, and Lynette sit on the porch at the Solis resident. All of them sipping on Lemonade.

"What's going on with Carlos?" Susan asks Gaby.

"I still love the guy but…"

"He's ruthless" Lynette chimes in.

Gaby stares at her.

"Did I just say that out loud? Are you sure there isn't alcohol in this?" Lynette motions towards her drink.

"Guys, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know Gaby… you do have two children to think about" Bree says.

"I know… I love my girls but also…" Gaby looks across the street and notices her new beau doing yard work shirtless.

"That would definitely be the reason why I'd leave Tom" Lynette jokes.

"Mike use to do that…" Susan says reminiscing.

"Hmm…" Gaby says thinking about her problem. She pauses. "How's everything going with the trial?" Gaby asks Lynette.

"She is killing our family there is something going on with her that I just don't trust and understand."

"It's so weird. She was just a little girl and now she's in jail for murder…" Gaby stops talking. She automatically thinks of her daughters. "We have to make sure to love and protect our children…" Gaby continued.

"Sometimes they decide to go down the wrong road regardless" Bree cuts in. "I tried my hardest with strict rules and exquisite housework for my children" she continues.

They notice Kelly and Miles talking outside their home. Miles gets into a car and drives away and Kelly walks back inside.

"Now that's a family that I really don't trust" Bree tells them.

"They creeped me out since they moved in" Gaby cuts in.

The housewives continued to discuss their neighbor. Kelly moved a curtain and knew they were discussing her. She had to think of something and quick before Miles got into anymore trouble.

* * *

The next day.

Early morning. A little after 6a.m.

A man arrives at the Travis household.

"Thank-you for coming" Kelly says. You can recognize the man as her ex-husband whom Bree saw arguing with Kelly.

Kelly lets the man inside her house and looks around outside. She can see no one around as the sun starts to shine on the lane.

"So what now Kelly? Is he at the doctors? Is he sick? What's the excuse this time?"

"I wanted to talk about him actually. He's a big boy now. He doesn't want to see you. We've established a life without you and now it's time for you to remove yourself."

"He is my son Kelly! You cannot just take him away and start to live as if he doesn't have a father."

"Well his mother is here and that's all he ever really needed. You were always around with those dizzy blondes and their short mini skirts. He never did see his father when he was growing up!" Kelly walks into the kitchen area.

"I was different person then. I never stopped loving my son though!"

"And you think I did! I loved Miles every second when he was a child! I took care of him and bathed him and raised him!" Kelly goes over to the sink that is filled with water and turns back at her ex-husband. "You are a pathetic excuse for a father!"

The man rushes over and slaps her in the face. Water splashes from the sink as she pulls a kitchen knife out and slices his arm.

"You bitch" he screams at her.

"Get out now or this time the cut will be closer to your heart." She holds the knife up, pointing it at his chest.

He stares at his ex holding his bleeding arm. He walks towards the door.

"And don't come back" she hollers at him.

* * *

Later that day.

Lynette and Tom arrive at the courthouse. Both dressed very demure. They enter the courthouse and go into the courtroom. The bailiff brings Kayla out. Tom hugs his daughter. They discuss very little with the lawyer before the judge comes out. Everyone sits. This is it. The final day of trail. All the evidence and witnesses have been discussed and questioned.

Is Kayla going to be spending her life in jail or a mental institution?

The judge speaks and motions to the jury. The man stands.

"How do you find?" The judge looks at the juror.

"We the jury find the defendant, Kayla Huntington…"

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! As you can tell Kelly and Miles mystery is unraveling and more with them will definitely develop within the next chapters. Im really sorry with the way I ended this chapter but I thought it would help build up suspense and everything and I hope everyone continues to read to find out what happens with everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank-you to everyone who has continued to read through and review! It means a lot to me! This chapter, to me, is very explosive as almost everyone on the lane has a life changing experience. Either divorce, moving away, or an old friends rekindles a relationship. I hope everyone enjoys!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Fifteen**

"We the jury, find the defendant, Kayla Huntington… guilty…"

Groans and sighs come from the audience as Kayla is read her sentence. Tears build up in Tom's eyes as he watches his oldest child hear her fate. Lynette has no sympathy towards the sentence. She squeezes Tom's hand as she feels the deepest pain for him.

Kayla turns around and hugs Tom tightly. Lynette notices the awkward eerie smile on Kayla's face. Kayla looks at the back of the court room. Dr. Dolan stands there and nods at Kayla. She nods back smiling. Lynette excuses herself and follows the doctor into the hallway.

"Doctor…" she calls running to catch up with him.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Scavo. Anything I can help you with?"

"Yes actually. I noticed the look between you and Kayla. Is anything going on between you two?"

"Oh. No. No. Nothing at all. I was just… assuring Kayla that everything was going to be alright."

"That's all?" Lynette clenches her handbag.

"That's all. Please excuse me." The doctor walks down the hall as Lynette contemplates several scenarios that could be going on.

* * *

"Danielle…" Bree walks into her daughter's bedroom. "What… what's going on in here?" Bree notices a couple of suitcases on her bed. Danielle is packing clothes into them.

"I'm sorry mom… All this stuff going on with the neighbors and I have to look out for my children."

"As do I. Danielle, I have been and will continue to look out for and protect you and the boys."

"But…"

"But nothing Danielle. Let's unpack those bags and then come downstairs and join me for lunch." Bree smiles at her and Danielle has no choice but to give in to her mother.

* * *

The next day.

"Tom… are you going to be going to work?" Lynette walks from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"What do you think?" Tom sits on the couch holding a bottle of beer in his hands.

"But honey…" Tom sits up stopping Lynette in her tracks. "Nothing, nothing" she continues.

The doorbell rings.

Lynette answers the door. "Gaby. How's everything going?"

"Everything's good. How is he holding up?" Gaby motions to Tom.

"Not so good… do you think you can maybe send Carlos over and maybe some guy time would help him out of this depression?"

"Sure. I'll mention it to him later."

"Thanks a lot Gaby…"

* * *

Later that day.

"Come on man. Let's go watch the game… or…"

"My own wife… she betrayed me."

"Tom… come on. Let's go and get outta this house."

"Carlos…" Tom sits up. "When I married my wife we took vows. For sicker or poorer and in sickness and health. We went through so much together. This is family and she completely turned against me."

"Everyone thinks… well… with me and Gaby…"

"Yea, how is everything with you and Gaby? What about that new boyfriend of hers?"

Carlos stops in his tracks. He is unable to respond to him.

The men stare at each other. Thoughts of their dissolving marriages going through their minds.

* * *

The next morning.

Bree walks up bright and early. She goes through her normal routine but something particularly puts a damper on her day and routine. An envelope she notices on her nightstand. "Mom" is written on the front of the envelope. Bree quickly runs to the other bedrooms and sees that both Danielle and her children's rooms are cleared out.

She opens the letter and falls to her knees. Tears run down her cheek as she hears Danielle's voice reading the letter to her.

"Mom… You know I love and I need you and my children adore you. I cannot live in this environment anymore. I do not feel safe with the current situation. The boy's father is dead. We need to get away and start a fresh new life. I know you're there to protect me but I need to protect my children as well. I know you'd never let us leave but I had to make this choice. I'm sure we'll be back soon for a visit. I love you mom…"

Bree continues reading the letter. Tears run down her cheek.

* * *

Carlos is sitting in the living area. Gaby walks downstairs. She notices suitcases stand next to Carlos.

"Are you finally giving in and letting me have the house?" She giggles slightly.

"No… I was thinking of it and actually this is my house not yours!"

"What… Carlos, what are you saying?"

"I want you out!" He grabs her by the arms escorting her to the door.

"You're hurting me!"

Carlos opens and the door and physically throws Gaby out of the house. He slams the door shut.

Gaby stares up at the locked door. She picks up the suitcases and walks to the curb. She looks up and sees Juanita and Celia looking down from the second story window. Gaby's eyes tear up as she walks away.

* * *

A knock at the door.

Romeo answers the door. "Gaby… honey… what happened?" He puts her face in his hands. "Honey, are you alright?"

"My husband… he threw me out and he won't let me see my girls. Can I please stay with you?"

"Of course." He kisses her forehead. He helps her into his home. "Is your husband still at home?"

"Yea. He should be. It just happened." Romeo walks out of the house. "Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson!"

"No… no… Stop!" Gaby runs after her boyfriend trying to calm him down.

* * *

Lynette walks over to Tom holding a cup of coffee. Tom sits in a chair. She kneels at his side.

"Tom… I love you…"

He turns and stares at her. "I… I don't know anymore."

She places the cup on the table and walks away. "That's how it's going to be now…"

Tom gets up and walks towards her. "I love you but I'm not happy. I'm not sure if I'm still…"

"Still what?" She already knows the answer to the question.

"If I'm still in love with you… I need time to think…" He walks out the side door into the backyard area. Lynette went to stop him but she knew she had nothing to reply with.

She walks towards the kitchen windows. Tom sits on the grass. Her eyes water up. She walks up the stairs when the doorbell rings. She wipes her eyes and opens the door.

"Oh… what… what are you doing here?"

* * *

The residents of Wisteria Lane turn the pages of their lives and start a new chapter. Gaby runs across the street trying to stop her love from defending her honor. Lynette invites her old friend in as her marriage dissolves. Bree opens the bible trying to find meaning to her life. Yes, the residents of Wisteria Lane start a new chapter of their lives but some miles away a person's life is ending… in a very bad way.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

"Are you Peyton?"

"Yes. Umm, who are you?"

"I am Dr. Dolan. I am your… I am Kayla's doctor. Can I please come in? I have some questions regarding her."

"Oh, of course. Please come in. Make yourself at home."

The door closes. A few minutes later a gunshot from inside is heard.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I really wanted to add more in but as I said in one of the previous chapters I cut myself off at some point to not make the chapter insanely long. The next chapter will definitely bring more to light on the Kelly and Miles mystery as well as all the new storylines for the housewives and of course more with Kayla's sentence. Also, the person who surprised Lynette is not Kayla. Who do you think it is?


	16. Chapter 16

Thank-you to everyone who read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you read and hopefully enjoyed the story/chapter. Everyone's storyline continues as some new things are brought into light.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Sixteen**

"Stop… stop… stop!" Gaby rushes in front of Romeo putting her hands onto his chest.

"But your husband is such a…"

"I know what he is but… don't start a fight. I wouldn't want to see you two wrestle around on the front lawn." Gaby's hands move from his chest to his arms. "No… don't wrestle with him… you should wrestle around with me" she smiles looking up at him.

Romeo begins to calm down. He finally looks away from the Solis house and looks down at Gaby. "… I can't argue with you." He puts his arm around her and they walk back to his house.

* * *

"Oh… what… what are you doing here?" Lynette asks shocked at who was knocking at her door.

"I'm back in town and…"

"On second though…" Lynette cuts the man off. "If Tom finds out you were here he would hit the ceiling."

Lynette gently moves the man outside the front door and closes the door behind them. "Call me and maybe we can set something up."

"Sounds good." The man nods and walks back to his car.

As she watches the man walk away she just realizes she might have initiated a first date.

* * *

Later that day.

"I talked to your father…" Kelly says. She stands in the kitchen cutting vegetables, preparing dinner.

"You did?" he responds excitingly and then gets quiet. "What happened?"

"I told him to leave you alone. You are my son and that's the end of it."

"Mom! You just can't…"

"Can't what? Cut him off? He cut himself off years ago and now that he magically has a change of heart I should allow him back into our lives?"

"No but…"

"But… I love you Miles…" She walks over to him. "I love you" she says kissing her son on the lips.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Kayla Huntington walks out into the visiting room. Dr. Dolan waits for her. He is obviously very anxious.

"Kayla, it's done. Don't worry… you'll be getting out very soon."

"What did you do?" Kayla asks her doctor.

"About Peyton and Patrick…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she says haughtily. She smiles at the man.

"You set me up…"

"I did no such thing… and now if you excuse me. It's time for…"

"Time for what…"

"Get away from me!" Kayla begins to scream and starts to cry. "You killed my boyfriend! You killed him! How could you?" She screams. Guards rush over and restrain her. More guards come and escort Dr. Dolan out of the visiting room. He pleads with the guards. Kayla's screaming and tears automatically disappear as she smiles seeing the doctor being dragged away.

* * *

The next day.

Tom visits Kayla in prison.

"How are you holding up honey?"

"I'm alright…" she looks down.

"Do you know that Dr. Dolan is in jail for murdering…"

"I know… what's going to happen with Patrick?" She asks Tom.

"I'm not positive… We… I can look after him. Your attorney should be here soon and can discuss our options."

"Is Lynette going to be around my child?"

"Umm… no, I doubt that…"

Kayla doesn't respond she just looks down and smiles to herself.

* * *

A truck pulls up to the Van De Kamp residence.

A man walks over and rings the doorbell.

Bree answers the door. "Oh, hello."

"Hi… I'm not sure if you remember me…"

"Oh yes. The man who was yelling profanities at the neighbors next door… Yes, I remember you."

"I apologize for that Miss…"

"Ms. Van De Kamp" she responds.

"Ms. Van De Kamp… My name is Richard Travis."

Bree cuts him off. "Travis? That's odd…"

"Excuse me…"

"Oh… I just find it odd that your remarried wife kept your last name."

"Remarried… who is she married to?"

"The young man she is living with. Miles…"

"I think you're mistaken Ms. Van De Kamp… They cannot be married."

She thinks to herself: what is it with this family telling me I'm mistaken?  
"Is there any reason why not?" She asks the man glancing across the street at the Travis household.

"Well… he is her son for one…" he replies.

* * *

Later that day.

Gaby and Romeo arrive at a very expensive restaurant.

They sit by candlelight. Giggle at each other's joke. That's as sappy as it gets though. Gaby was never one for those romantic clichés.

They are the last course of their meal when Gaby recognizes a voice she hears. She looks around and notices Lynette laughing and drinking with a man who isn't her husband.

* * *

"I'm really happy we did this" Lynette says to Rick Coletti. Her ex-coworker from the pizzeria. "I'm glad your back in town."

"Me too… you were the first person I wanted to see when I arrived back" he explains to her.

Lynette looks down.

"Can I be honest… I really missed you…"

"Oh…" Lynette replies.

"Hello Lynette" Gaby cuts in… fortunately enough for Lynette.

"Oh… hi… hi… Gaby… Gaby this is Rick Coletti…"

"Hello" Gaby says clenching her purse. "Lynette may I speak to you for a moment."

"Excuse me" she says getting up from the table.

Gaby pulls her aside. "Who is that man? What about Tom?"

"Gaby… that is a man I use to work with… there is nothing going on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive. Don't worry… there is nothing to worry about…"

Gaby looks back at the man. He is sipping on champagne.

"Okay… I believe you."

"Thank-you…" Lynette says. Gaby nods and turns and walks away. Lynette watches. She isn't sure what she is hiding. Was she hiding the reality that a divorce may be in the near future or was she hiding that her feelings for Rick Coletti were coming back tenfold…

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope everyone like or are at least interested in the direction the characters are heading! Thank-you all for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm shocked to see how many hits I have been getting! I cannot thank you enough!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Seventeen**

Kayla has been spending some lonely but not uneventful time in prison after being sentenced for several years in jail and mandatory weekly sessions with a therapist. It had been explained to Kayla that her ex-boyfriend, who she claimed was her current boyfriend, was murdered by her therapist, Dr. Joshua Dolan.

What no one knew though was that Kayla was 100% in on the plot.

She knew that after the good doctor fell in love with her as a young troubled girl she could use it to her advantage. She coerced the doctor into a scheme that (she thought) would eventually lead to her being freed from prison… but what he didn't know was that she was going to turn her back on him.

"We are asking for immediate release" Kayla's attorney states to the judge.

"She killed two people" the judge says bluntly.

"Yes. But your honor compassionate release is not based on a prisoner's sentence it is based on their medical and humanitarian changes and she has had a huge change in both…"

Kayla and her attorney stand with clenched hands. Wide eyes stare at the judge. He leans forward. Obviously very perplexed with what to do. He thinks for a few moments. He then leans back and responds.

* * *

Kelly paces back and fourth in her bedroom. She has her phone glued to her ear. She saw her ex-husband pay a little visit to Bree. It rings over and over again. No answer. She cancels the call and pulls the curtain to the side staring at the Van De Kamp household. She purses her lips.

Suddenly her phone rings. Richard it reads on the caller ID. She answers the phone.

"Richard! What the hell did you tell Bree?"

"No, Kelly. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Richard, I'm completely serious about this!"

"Hold on Mrs. Travis. You're remarried?"

"Uh… What are you talking about? Of course not…"

"To our son! You sick bitch! I'm coming right over there and…"

"Come over here and you'll be leaving in a body bag. Don't push me Richard!" She hangs the phone up. She screams and throws her phone against the wall.

* * *

Gaby rushes across the street. She noticed Carlos is getting the mail. "Carlos… I was thinking of picking the girls up around noon…"

"Uh… why would you be doing that?"

"They're my children Carlos… They should be with their mother…"

"They are our children and they should be with their father… especially when their mother isn't as… stable…" Carlos begins to walk away.

She rushes behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder turning him around. "Stable! What the hell are you…"

He cuts her off and raises his hand. "Did you just touch me?"

"What? Carlos… you're overreacting…"

"Don't you ever touch me again or you'll be sorry…" He turns around and disappears into the house.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

"Oh… Kelly… Hello" Bree says holding her telephone.

"Hello Bree. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Actually. I do…"

"Were you about to call someone?" Kelly asks noticing the telephone.

"I have no intention to go along with this interrogation. What is it that you want?" Bree demands.

"I saw my ex-husband talking to you and I…"

"Was wondering if I know about your little love affair with your own son?"

"Bree, please. I was protecting him!"

"He should be protected from you!"

"Bree! I love my child very much!"

"Then you should be a real mother and protect your child!" She slams the door in her face. Bree is a little stunned and shocked by what she just did.

Kelly stares at the door. She thinks for a few seconds and then turns away.

* * *

Lynette walks into the house and sees a child sitting on the couch. "Oh…" she giggles a little. More a nervous laugh. "Hello… who are you?" She thinks she recognizes the boy from somewhere.

"It's Kayla son…" Tom walks out from the kitchen.

"Excuse me… who's son is this?" Lynette says placing her bag down.

"Kayla's. My daughter." He stares at Lynette.

"Okay…" she scratches her head. She looks at the child and laughs grabbing Tom by the arm. They go into the kitchen. "You cannot be serious about having this child in this house!"

"Lynette who else is going to take them?"

"But… Tom… you have to think about this!"

"Lynette… she is my child. It's my responsibility as her father."

"Tom, come on!"

"No, Lynette! You no longer control me! You aren't my boss!"

"Tom…" Lynette calls as Tom walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Miles!" Kelly runs into the house slamming the door. "Miles where are you!" She walks through the house looking for her son.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

Susan comes to the door.

"Oh Julie… Julie… Julie…" Susan hugs her daughter tight.

She hugs her back.

"Hi mom" She says dropping her suitcases.

* * *

"Miles!" Kelly walks through her house. She cannot find her son anywhere. She calls him on her phone.

* * *

A phone is heard vibrating. Miles looks at his phone. He knows it's his mother calling him. He cancels the phone and places it on the night table.

He is wearing a robe. He has nothing but undergarments on. He hears someone coming up the stairs. The woman walks into the room.

"Oh my god! What are you doing in here!" Bree exclaims.

He drops his robe revealing his somewhat nude body to her.

"Miles… you have to get out of my house…"

"No! I love you… Bree…"

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for all the Susan fans. I know she hasn't been in the last couple chapters but I brought Julie back and I have some juicy things in store for them both. I have a ton of new storylines coming for all the housewives, just trying to work them all into the story. Also… for those who watch the current season I am aware of the similarity between Felicia and Kayla in this chapter, please don't hold it against me. The next chapter will follow up with Kayla. What does everyone think about her attorney's request?


	18. Chapter 18

Thank-you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I'm so excited and happy to see how many people have been reading! Thank-you all so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and guess what? Someone moves back to the Lane.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Eighteen**

A few years ago a young man had a crush on a somewhat older lady. He pursued the woman and she shared his feelings. Months after the affair began the woman's body was discovered. All signs pointed to her young lover but he was acquitted after his mother confessed to the charges. Later recanting she was released. Unfortunately, for one citizen of Fairview those events can be replaying themselves.

"Miles… you shouldn't be here" Bree nervously says.

"Bree, I want to be with you. My… Kelly can never measure up to you Bree…"

"Miles, your judgment is impaired. Please let me go get your… wife." Bree places her hand on the doorframe. "Let me just go and get…"

"No…" he whispers.

"Let me just go and…" Bree inches her way out of the bedroom. She rushes down the hall and out of her house.

* * *

"Oh Julie!" Susan hugs her daughter again. "What are you doing here? You should have called. Mike and I could have picked you up?"

"Don't worry about it. Some friends drove me in. I'm just staying in town for a few weeks."

"Some friends? Is there someone I should know about?"

"Mom, no. Just some friends. We're traveling across the country and… visiting certain places."

"A trip across the country…"

"Mom, don't worry. Just me and some friends wanting to do something fun. Don't worry about it" she kisses her mother on the cheek and goes up to her room.

* * *

Bree runs across the street to the Travis household. Just as she gets to the door Kelly opens the door getting ready to look for her son.

"Kelly, your husband is at my house!"

"What the hell is he doing there!" Kelly walks past Bree going to the Van De Kamp residence.

"He was throwing himself at me! Something tells me you know all about this" Bree exclaims.

She turns around. "Bree, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes, I think I do. You're his mother! What kind of sick games are you playing!"

"You don't know anything about this! Let me go get my…" she pauses. "My husband and we will discuss this later." Kelly walks back going towards Bree's home. Bree follows behind.

They go into her household. Kelly calms Miles down and she escorts him back to their house.

* * *

"I had a really good time" Lynette says to Rick.

They stand outside her front door. He leans in to kiss her.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Lynette cuts in.

"Right now, I'm trying to kiss you…"

"But… I am a married woman. This is fun. Really fun. I love spending time with you but this is really bad timing. I should at least try to…"

"Okay… you don't have to explain yourself to me… cant blame a guy for trying time and time again…" he looks down, obviously heartbroken.

Lynette kisses him on the cheek. "I had a really good time…"

* * *

The next day.

Gaby wakes up in the bed she's only been sleeping in for a few weeks. She walks over to the chair and picks up her robe. She goes into the closest and goes through some of her dresses. She starts to feel sick and rushes into the bathroom opening the toilet seat. She pulls her hair back and throws up. She starts to cough.

Romeo knocks at the door. "Everything alright Gabrielle?"

She continues to cough. "I'm alright. Just a little under the weather."

"Okay, honey. I'll fix you some tea my mom use to make. You'll be better in no time."

"Thank-you… I'll be out soon." She can hear him walk away. She gets up and turns the sink on washing her hands and mouth. She looks out the window and sees her old home as she assumes the throwing up is not from just being under the weather.

* * *

Lynette is reading a magazine in the living room. She hears Tom getting his keys. She rushes over to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…"

Lynette knows he is going to visit his daughter. "You're leaving her child with me?" she starts.

"I have to go somewhere! Just do this one thing for me! Do you think that would be so much of a problem for you!" He takes his jacket off the hook and opens the front door.

"Tom, this is your responsibility, not mine!" He closes the door. "Tom!" He leaves ignoring his wife. "God damn it Tom!" She walks back into the living room and collapses onto the couch.

Her phone starts to ring. She picks it up. The caller ID reads Rick. She thinks for a few seconds before a smile goes across her face. She answers the phone. "Hey… do you want to meet me tonight?" Lynette asks.

* * *

"I'm going out" Julie says running down the stairs.

"Oh, you are" Susan says pulling some meat out of the stove, obviously burned. "I thought we could have dinner together. You know your first night home. I made… I tried to make your favorite" she says looking down at the burnt food.

"That's so sweet but my friends are already on their way. I would hate to cancel on them. We… we have plans."

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Susan turns around clearing the kitchen.

Julie walks over. "Tomorrow we can have an entire girls day. I know it's been a while since I've been home."

Susan smiles and hugs her daughter tight. "Okay… go have fun with your friends." They exchange smiles as Julie runs out the door.

* * *

The next day.

The doorbell rings.

Lynette gets up and answers the door. She is shocked to see who is at her door calling. She is speechless.

"Hello, Lynette" Kayla says smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

"What… what are you doing here?" Lynette manages to stutter out.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Kayla asks.

"Tom isn't here but I'd be sure to tell him you stopped by." Lynette pauses. "Aren't you suppose to be in…"

"Early release… it's a long story that I'm sure you don't want to be bothered with."

They both pause.

"Okay. So… I will make sure Tom knows you have stopped by."

"Oh, wait… first actually… the reason I'm here. I'm here to give you my new address" she says putting her hands together.

"Your new address?" Lynette asks somewhat stunned.

"Yes, my new address. My grandparents left me a huge sum in their will, ironic, isn't it?" She laughs slightly. "It looks like I'll be your new neighbor" she replies motioning to the vacant house down the lane.

* * *

Kelly knocks at Bree's door.

Bree answers the door. "Hello, I was just about to pay a visit to you."

"Hmm… can I please come in and we can… discuss?"

"Okay" she replies in that high pitched voice.

They both sit in Bree's living room.

The tension is unmistakable.

"So, yes, about my husband…"

"Your son…" Bree corrects her.

Kelly laughs slightly looking away. ""My…" She clears her voice. "Son… Actually you know there is a story that goes along with this. Way before you… there was a woman. She was just about your age…" Bree stares at Kelly. "She was just about your height and same hair color. Hell, Bree, you and I have the same hair color…. He obviously doesn't branch out much…" She laughs slightly.

"I certainly don't think this is a laughing matter" Bree explains.

"He was so infatuated with her…" Kelly's tone is a polar opposite. She went from laughing to this stern cold attitude. "And, I couldn't have that. You see… after my husband left he needed me. I needed him." Her voice becomes deeper. "And no one is going to take him away from me… away from his mommy. Not that woman back then and not you…"

As Kelly stares at Bree it becomes apparent that history may be repeating itself… and hopefully for the sake of one of the most memorable Wisteria Lane residents we hope that history will be changed.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I had an entirely different chapter at first but it seemed so bland that I rewrote the entire thing and this is what I came up with. Some juicy things are in store for all the housewives especially between Bree and Kelly as you can tell by the cliffhanger. I have something planned for all the characters and I hope that Kayla's return is keeping everyone on the edge of their seats.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as many new things develop and end! Thank-you all!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Nineteen**

"And no one is going to take him away from me… away from his mommy. Not that woman back then and not you…"

"Kelly, just calm down" Bree nervously says.

"Don't tell me to calm down" she screams hysterically.

* * *

Richard pulls his truck up in front of the Travis' household. He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a handgun and clip. A picture falls on the floor. He picks it up. It's old. A picture of him holding Miles when he was just a baby.

He stares at the picture for a few moments.

He closes the glove compartment and puts the picture into his front pocket. He then loads the handgun. He puts the weapon into his jacket pocket and gets out of his truck. He walks towards the Travis' front door. He rings the doorbell.

* * *

Tears are running down Kelly's face. "How can anyone take my baby away… now I need to clean this mess up!" She starts shaking her head. She walks over to Bree's fireplace and pulls out the fireplace poker. "Bree, I really didn't want to have to do this…"

* * *

Miles looks out the window beside the door. "I'm not suppose to let you in" he calls from behind the door.

"Miles, I'm your father! I have a right to see you!"

"You didn't want to see me for my childhood why should you see me now?"

"Miles!" He screams and then notices his temper and stops. "I want to make things right. Let me in so we can… talk."

Miles doesn't respond thinking for a few seconds. He then opens the door slightly. It stops. The chain is still latched onto the door.

"If Kelly ever…" Miles starts.

Richard starts to lose his temper hearing his ex-wife's name. He puts all his force into the door breaking the chain off. Miles falls to the floor.

* * *

Bree rushes to the front door. Kelly is right behind her and pushes the door closed as Bree tries to open it. She swings the fireplace poker just missing Bree. It gets stuck in the wall. Bree runs up the stairs. Kelly stumbles after her and falls on the stairs grabbing Bree's foot. Bree falls.

She kicks her feet hitting Kelly. Kelly slides down the stairs. Bree rushes down the hall into her bedroom.

* * *

Richard checks Miles. He is unconscious. He must have fallen pretty hard. He looks through the house noticing Kelly isn't there. He walks outside and notices Kelly through Bree's window.

* * *

Kelly walks up the stairs holding another fireplace poker. She calls out Bree's name very softly in a mocking manner. She peeks into the bedrooms until she makes it to Bree's bedroom. She walks into the room. She looks behind the door. She starts to walk towards Bree's closet. She inches closer and closer.

Bree hears her footsteps and comes out from around the corner of her closet area. Kelly rushes at her. Bree fires her handgun.

* * *

Richard runs across the street. He pulls out his handgun and then opens Bree's door. He hears the gunshot upstairs just before he gets hit in the head with some sort of ornament. He falls to the ground and Miles closes the door. He drops the ornament and picks his father's handgun up.

He notices something hanging out of his pocket. He pulls it out. He looks at the picture of him as a baby with Richard holding him.

* * *

Kelly starts to get up off from the floor. Her arm is bleeding. The bullet must have grazed her. Bree is lying on the floor. She is unconscious. The poker must have punctured her. Her stomach is covered in blood. Kelly picks Bree's handgun up.

A shot is fired.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lynette stands in shock staring at Kayla.

"I'll be back later for my son… neighbor" she winks at Lynette and smiles. She turns and walks back to the sidewalk. She observes the neighborhood taking every little detail in. She lets out a big sigh and smiles as she walks to her new home.

* * *

"Solis!" a woman from behind the desk calls.

Gaby gets up and walks into the doctor's office. She sits on the examine bed awaiting her doctor's arrival. The results were in today and she was terrified of what she might discover.

* * *

Later that day.

Lynette and Tom Scavo stand outside their home looking towards the Van De Kamp residence.

Gabrielle Solis just drove home. She exits her car and walks to the front lawn looking towards the Van De Kamp residence.

Carlos Solis has been standing outside for a while now taking in all hospital trucks and police outside the Van De Kamp residence.

Susan Mayer just said goodbye to Julie for the night before she was as well standing and having all eyes on the Van De Kamp residence.

And all the way down the lane Kayla Huntington stands. She as well looks on at the hospital trucks and all the police sirens and flashing lights.

* * *

Later that night.

It was pretty late and Julie was still out with "friends." Susan was doing the laundry. She walks into Julie's room to collect the massive clothing display all over the floor. She use to so neat Susan thinks to herself.

She goes around the room picking up clothes throwing them into the laundry basket. She puts the basket on the floor and collects some jeans and shirts. She picks the basket up, getting up hitting into the vanity stand. A box falls onto the floor.

Susan sighs. She goes to pick the container up and notices an assortment of pill containers and pills scattered across the floor. Susan kneels in shock at this discovery. Her thoughts race back to Mike as she is hoping Julie isn't going down that same path.

* * *

Gaby sits in her bedroom. She is brushing her hair. She looks up at the mirror and stares at herself. She examines herself reflecting back on her life. Romeo comes in from the bathroom.

"Whats wrong?"

"Oh, oh nothing is wrong…" she looks down putting the brush away. "Let's get to bed…" she giggles slightly.

"Honey… whats wrong? Whats going on?"

"I think I may be… oh, it's nothing important… let's talk about this in the morning. It's late."

"Gaby…" he starts. He sees the look on her face and stops himself.

They crawl into bed turning the lights off. He turns over putting his arm around her. She looks down at his hands and puts her hands atop of his. Her thoughts go right back to Carlos leading Gabrielle to be more confused than ever.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope its leaving everyone wondering about the fate of Bree and the Travis family. Kayla's return to the neighborhood opens many doors too and I am thinking of bringing some other past characters back. Thank-you to everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank-you to everyone who has continued to read and any new readers and all reviewers! I'm very excited for this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty**

The woman woke to the sound of pouring rain. Her fingers started to bend slightly. She moaned lightly as her eyes began to open. Her stomach hurt and she could feel some sort of bandage wrapped around her body. As more feeling returned to her fingers she felt someone's hand.

"Hello…" she whispered. "Is anyone there?" She struggles to speak turning her head. She notices Andrew sleeping beside her in the chair holding her hand.

Bree smiles seeing her son and squeezes his hand.

* * *

The next morning.

After sending the news to the other residents of the lane Andrew was packing things up getting ready for Bree to be discharged. Andrew was out at the moment. Bree was alone in her hospital room.

Richard came into the room.

"Hello… Bree…" he says with a questionable tone. "I just wanted to thank-you for everything…"

"Thank me? For what?"

"If it wasn't for you I never would have gotten my son back."

"How is Miles?" she asks being a little fuzzy on the details.

"He's doing good. We're getting ready to leave. We put the house on the market. Do you know?"

"No…" she replies. "I remember a gunshot…" She stares at the man waiting for him to explain.

"Kelly… Miles is the one who fired the gun… He's the one who saved your life…" They are both silent. "We're going back to my hometown and I've already talked with a doctor. Miles will be…"

Andrew walks into the room.

"Oh, this is my son. Andrew this is Richard Travis."

"Hi" Andrew nods. "Everything is done… we can leave whenever you're ready" Andrew informs Bree.

* * *

"Mike, I can't believe it!" Susan starts to explain. "I mean… it's Julie, seriously, Julie…"

"It could be anything" he tries to defend.

"How many options can there be? Either she is a drug addict junkie or she's not" Susan says collapsing her head against the table.

Mike laughs slightly. "Honey… I doubt that's it. But I don't think you should bring this up to her…"

"What… what? Why?"

"Just let her know you're here for her… you get angry and she can run away forever…"

"But if something is going on I need to help her…"

"And her knowing you're there for her will let you help her" he says cutting her off. Susan stares at him.

Julie walks into the house.

"Hey guys…" They both stare at her. "What'd I do?" she asks lightly.

"Oh…" Susan starts. Mikes glances at her. "Julie, honey… if anything is ever wrong you know you can tell me, right?"

"Thanks… I know" she stutters slightly and then smiles running upstairs.

"You did the right thing" Mike says hugging his wife.

* * *

Gaby is sitting in her doctor's office. The doctor walks in.

"Oh, hello Gabrielle… Weren't you here…"

"Yes, but I need you to…" she pauses. "To do a paternity test…"

"So Carlos isn't the…" he stops himself.

"I don't know… he… he could be…" she laughs nervously.

The doctor sits next to her. "Okay, Gabrielle… we're going to have to wait though. Paternity tests on a fetus cannot be performed until at least 8 weeks…"

"Oh…"

"Make an appointment and I'll be happy to help you."

Gaby gets up.

"Don't forget I'll need the father's DNA" the doctor announces.

"Oh, crap" she lowly says to herself. "Can you use a strand of hair?" She asks knowing she cannot lead the men on.

* * *

Later that night.

Lynette was getting all glammed up, well, as glam as she ever got for another date with Rick. She made this decision after continued bickering between tom and herself.

A car pulls up to the household. Rick gets out of the car and walks towards the Scavo's front door.

Kayla is standing in her house looking out the window. She sees Rick walking to the Scavo house. "Hmm… Rick Coletti" she mutters.

* * *

The next morning.

Susan is washing dishes in the kitchen. Julie comes down the stairs.

"Mom… can we talk?" she asks.

"Oh, sure, sure." Susan turns the water off and dries her hands. They both sit down at the table.

"Tonight… my friends and I are…" she pauses.

Susan grabs her hands. "I'm here for you Julie."

"Well what we're doing is… going across the country doing different… protests and such…"

"Protests? I so didn't see this coming…"

"Mom… it's good… for the environment and for everyone else out here. We've been doing it for a few weeks and I'm going to another one tonight. I would love if you could… maybe… come with me?" she smiles nervously at her mother.

* * *

Kayla stands in her kitchen drinking some coffee. She looks up out the window. She watches her son as he plays with his toys in the yard. She smiles slightly. She looks further up glancing at the Scavo house.

She puts the coffee down and slides her laptop over opening it up. She logs on and goes on a people finder site. She types the name in.

"Let's see what you're up to Mr. Coletti…"

* * *

Later that night.

"I'm really happy you decided to come with me" Julie says.

They walk down the street. They're going to some business complex that experiments on animals and is damaging the environment.

Julie introduces her mom to her friends.

People are chanting and hollering. Some people are holding pickets and signs. Julie joins in. Susan starts to chant very lowly being unsure.

"I'm going to go upfront" Julie says to her mother.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Susan asks.

"It's perfectly fine, don't worry" she speaks loudly not being able to hear over the crowd.

Susan looks down at her phone feeling it vibrate. She looks back up. "Julie! Julie!" She shouts not being able to find her. Susan goes down the block slightly and answers her phone.

"How's everything going?" Mike asks.

"It's going…"

"Want me to come down and pick you up?"

"No… no, it's okay. I promised Julie."

Suddenly Susan hears police sirens coming from around the block.

"I'm going to need to call you back." Susan hangs the phone up running back to the crowd. "Julie! Julie! Where are you?"

The police cars drive up. Flashing lights spotlight the crowd. Everyone starts to run. Susan continues to search for Julie shouting her name. The crowd is running against Susan pushing her into the wall.

Unexpectedly, a gun is fired causing the crowd to go more berserk. The police begin to use force to contain the crowd. Susan continues to shout.

She then notices Julie towards the building. She hears glass shatter and then notices Julie fall to the ground. "Julie!" She shouts pushing through the crowd running towards the building. She reaches the building and kneels beside Julie.

"Honey, can you hear me?" Susan picks Julie's arm up. "Julie! Help… Somebody please… somebody I need help!" Susan starts to shout. "Help!"

The crowd, finally, begins to disperse. Susan kneels by Julie continue to call out for help…

* * *

The residents of Wisteria Lane were settling into bed that night being more unsure than ever.

Gaby laid down next to Romeo fearing the next doctor's appointment.

Lynette slept in her bed all alone. Tom was sleeping on the couch downstairs. Lynette had dreams and even some nightmares about her future.

Bree returned back home noticing the "for sale" sign on the house next door. She settled into her bed. Andrew slept in his old bedroom incase his mother needed anything.

And where was Susan Delfino this night?

Susan Delfino ended her night in the hospital looking over her daughter praying that she will awake safe and well.

* * *

A woman picks up the phone.

"Hello… I heard my old house was up for sale… I would like to make a bid…"

And one woman was going to be returning to Wisteria Lane.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on this chapter and I think it is one of my best so far! I've been working a lot on chapter twenty-one and twenty-two and the story is building up to something huge and I'm really enjoying where the story is going! Next chapter will have much more involved with Kayla and the neighborhood. Also Bree might be meeting a potential someone special. A lot more with Susan and Julie and the returning character as well! Thank-you to all the readers!


	21. Chapter 21

Thank-you to everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as things continue to build up higher and higher!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-one**

Bree Van De Kamp was awake bright and early. She followed her daily routine and didn't let her bandaged abdomen damper her daily chores.

After convincing Andrew to finally go back to his husband, Bree took it upon herself to drive to the hospital.

* * *

A very handsome dapper doctor walks into the examine room. Bree is initially shocked by him and finally brings words to her expression.

"Oh…" she blurts out.

"Umm, excuse me? The doctor stares at Bree looking up from the folder.

"Oh, nothing" Bree replies laughing pushing her hair back.

"I thought you said something" he smirks looking back at the paperwork.

"Me, oh, I didn't say anything." She waits while the doctor is examining the notes. She thinks to herself how… senseless she was being.

The doctor turns around. Bree smiles at him.

"You're in top notch condition Mrs. Van De Kamp."

"Miss. Van De Kamp" she corrects him grinning.

He smiles and looks down reading over the notes. "Well… umm… you're fine. The bandages should be able to come off in about a week. Make sure you make an appointment with me" he looks up making eye contact.

"I certainly will" she smiles grabbing her purse.

* * *

Bree walks out of the examine room and walks down the hall noticing Susan standing outside one of the room.

Susan is looking into the room through the glass.

"Susan, what are you doing here?" Bree rushes over.

"Bree… it's Julie" she says motioning through the glass. "She's been unconscious through the night…"

"What happened?" Bree asks.

Susan goes to answer when Mike interrupts.

"How's she doing?" Mike asks coming from the hall. He puts his arm around Susan.

"Not any better. She's still out…"

* * *

Kayla knocks on the Scavo's front door.

Lynette answers the door.

"Oh, hello Lynette. This is for you" she says handing her an envelope.

Lynette examines the envelope opening it up.

"It's an invitation to Patrick's 4th birthday party!"

"Oh, oh… I don't…"

"Don't worry. It's for you and Tom and you can bring a plus one if you like… I'm looking forward to seeing you there." She smiles at Lynette and walks down the lane.

* * *

Kayla knocks on the door.

Gaby answers the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Solis… I'm inviting you to my son's 4th birthday party!" She extends her arm handing her the invitation.

Gaby reluctantly takes the invitation. "Umm… I'm sorry, do I know you?" Gaby asks.

"Oh no. I don't think we ever met but I know you. I'm your new neighbor." She pauses. "Tom's daughter" she says putting her hand to her chest, smiling at Gabrielle.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well I'm sure I'll see you at the party" she smiles and walks away.

* * *

Susan paces back and fourth in Julie's room. She's a nervous wreck. She notices Julie's doctor walking by and rushes out of the room.

"Is there any news doctor?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me?"

"Of course, anything."

"What do you know about her current situation?" He looks up from the paperwork he is holding.

Susan leans over glancing at the papers. "What are you talking about? Julie doesn't have any…"

"According to these records faxed over Julie has been experiencing weight loss and breathing problems related to…"

"Doctor, look, I don't know what you're talking about. Julie is fine. She must have hit her head or something…"

"Mrs. Delfino please understand that Julie is not fine. Her collapse could have been indirectly caused by some sort of medication she is taking not the actual riot. Is she on any medication?" The doctor stares at Susan as worry and distress overcome her emotions.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Susan sits down.

"I know this must be… I'll leave you be. I'll be back to check on Julie later…" the doctor leaves after delivering some devastating news.

Susan looks around at the other patients and visitors. She sighs as her eyes tear up. She gets up and walks over to Julie's room. She stands outside and wipes her tears staring through the glass. She notices something. Julie starts to shift.

"Oh my god, Julie, Julie!" She rushes into the room. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Mom…" she whispers. "What happened?"

"You collapsed. You're… fine honey…"

Julie looks around the room noticing the machines and the needles inside her arm.

"No… I'm not, am I?"

"Julie… don't! I talked the doctor and everything is going to be alright we just need to…"

"Mom… there is something I need to tell you…"

Susan sat down and listened to her daughter. Suddenly what the doctor had revealed hadn't seemed to be as bad as she thought before.

* * *

The next morning.

Kids cheering and playing in the front yard. Kayla walks over holding lemonade as she puts it on a stand she set up outside.

Gaby walks up to her.

"Oh, Gabrielle, you decided to come. I'm thrilled."

"Yea, I have some kids so I decided what the heck." Juanita and Celia are seen in the back playing with some of the other kids.

* * *

Lynette is walking over to the party. Rick is by her side. She cannot believe she agreed to attend. Penny and Parker, who were attending, convinced her to attend along with Rick in their corner. With all odds against her she had to give in.

* * *

Later that day.

The party is a huge hit, surprisingly. Not including the Scavos the attendees were Carlos, Gaby, Bob and Lee, Bree, Andrew and Alex not to mention Mrs. McCluskey and Roy. The older guests used it more as an excuse to get together and gossip as the children have a good time.

* * *

Lynette went outside to check on the kids, including M.J. Mike asked her if she can keep an eye out while he stays with Susan and Julie in the hospital.

Rick was alone inside drinking some lemonade. Kayla comes from around the hallway.

"Hello" she says coyly.

"Umm… hello" he responds.

"Do you remember me?" she asks.

"Should I?"

"I met you several years ago! Rick… Coletti, right?"

"Yea… your Lynette's…"

"Friend… We've gotten along for years" she laughs.

"Oh, really? That's not what I heard."

"She likes to downplay the situation. I am the daughter of her estranged husband. Does sound a little weird don't you think?" Before he has a chance to respond she continues. "Anyway… enjoy the party" she smiles and walks away.

He stares at her thinking of the awkwardness of the entire situation.

* * *

A car pulls up to the Travis household. A woman steps out. She walks over and covers the "for sale" sign with a "sold" label.

She pulls her sunglasses off putting them into her purse.

"Where is everybody?" she questions. She looks up the block noticing the crowd by Edie's old house now the Huntington house.

She walks up the block. Her sundress blows in the wind as does her flowing red hair. She gets to the house and opens the door.

The resident's jaws drops as their newest resident gives her greetings.

* * *

Some people travel across the world to start a new life. Everyone deserves a second chance in life. Sometimes they come home paying homage to a town that was so dear to them for many years and the people that they were so close to… but some people want to come back…

Dr. Joshua Dolan sits in his cell holding a picture of Kayla as he makes a silent vow to get his revenge one day.

… and cause complete havoc against the one who ruined their shot at a second chance.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope everyone is pleased and excited with the direction all the characters are heading. Don't miss the next chapter! A whole lot more with Susan and Julie will be revealed. Bree's dapper doctor will continue to make an appearance not to mention Gaby is going to be having another appointment coming up! As well as the returning Wisteria Lane resident! Thank-you you to all the readers!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank-you to everyone who continues to read and any new readers out there! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-two**

The residents quiet whispering and juicy gossip was disrupted when a ravishing redhead made her entrance. Yes, Katherine Mayfair had returned to Wisteria Lane surprising the reluctant partygoers at Kayla Huntington's son's birthday party.

* * *

Katherine walks into the living area greeting all her old friends.

Bree walks up. "We had no idea you were coming back."

"It was a spur the moment type of thing" she replies.

Lynette and Gaby walk over to watch the fireworks between the housewives.

"Well, Katherine, my door, of course, is always opened if you want to stay for a visit" Bree offers smiling.

"Oh, isn't that kind of you… I just bought my old house back actually. I'm staying in Fairview" she smiles at the ladies.

"Oh… wonderful" Bree says as her facial expression changes drastically as she thinks that she definitely needs another drink.

* * *

Susan Delfino just discovered that her daughter had an incurable illness or so she thought. However, that wasn't her biggest shock that night. The biggest shock came when her daughter revealed to her that she had another… incurable problem. She was expecting her first child.

"That should explain everything" the doctor says looking over Julie's paperwork. "The medication you were on must have had a reaction when you became pregnant causing you to collapse. We're going to run some more blood work…"

"So, that's it? I'm going to be okay?"

"Yes, Miss. Mayer. We just need to change your medication and monitor it closely but you and your child are as good as can be for now. You should be able to leave in a few days."

"That's great" Susan says hugging her daughter.

* * *

The party is coming to an end and all the residents are returning to their homes. Lynette and Rick walk side-by-side.

"Kayla came up to me during the party" he reveals.

"She did? What did she want?"

"She said that you and her are on great terms. It was very…" he stops.

"I don't know what her problem is" Lynette stops and turns around. Kayla is seen waving goodbye to guest.

"Maybe she's changed and she is trying to make amends." Lynette doesn't answer despite the million possibilities revolving in her head.

* * *

Bree and Katherine walk back to their neighboring houses.

"So, what is bringing you back to town?" Bree obviously asks.

"My vacation was over" she replies with a smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, vacation? I thought it was more of a…"

"Actually, I need to get back to my house. I have a million things to do as you can imagine. Let's meet up for lunch someday" Katherine says rushing off to her house leaving Bree speechless.

* * *

Gaby is walking back to her new home she shared with Romeo. She looks down the lane and sees Romeo talking to some woman. She is genuinely interested in what's going on. As she gets closer she can hear voices raised. She sees Romeo grab the woman's wrists and push her back slightly. As Gaby reaches him the woman has already started to walk away.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. I need to get cleaned up."

"Who was that?"

"Who was who?" he replies motioning. "Oh, nothing. She's no one."

"That didn't look like no one to me Romeo!"

"Gaby don't! She's no one!" He shouts and walks into the house.

Gaby runs her hands through her hair and watches as the woman walks away. She turns and looks at her old home. She notices Carlos walking into the house.

* * *

Later that night.

"Honey…" Romeo walks into the bedroom. Gaby is brushing her hair.

"Yea" she responds coldly.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

She puts the brush down and turns around. "Who's that woman?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend… before I moved here."

"Oh" she replies with a question in her tone.

"Honey" he says grabbing her hands. "You're the only one I have eyes for" he kisses her hands.

* * *

The next day.

"Everything checks out. Your body is responding wonderfully to the medication and the fetus is healthy. You are free to go home. Let me get the discharge papers" the doctor says walking out of the hospital room.

Susan helps Julie up and into the wheelchair.

"I'm so relieved you're going to be okay" Susan says kneeling to her daughter.

"Thank-you mom." Julie is unusually quiet.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I started doing all this environment and world protection stuff to give my life more meaning and to help and all that happened was I almost hurt the life inside."

"Honey, you had no idea! I'm going to take care of you. You are on all this medication and you're going to be healthy and in topnotch shape and with a bundle of joy inside you" she says laughing. She gets a smile out of Julie. "Seriously, honey, don't worry. Mike and I will always be here for you." She gets up and hugs her daughter.

* * *

Bree was just finishing up with her doctor's appointment. The bandages around her abdomen have been taken off and she was back to normal.

"Bree you are in perfect condition. I shouldn't have to see you again actually" the doctor says closing the folder.

"I guess…" Bree doesn't know how to respond. "That's it then…" she gets up holding her purse.

"Actually… Miss. Van De Kamp I was wondering, if you don't mind, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

She turns around and smiles responding positively.

* * *

Some days have past by now.

The housewives have all settled back into their homes.

Susan and Mike eat dinner in the kitchen. Julie is upstairs reading a text book on Graves' disease trying better to understand what she is taking medication for.

Romeo and Gaby get ready for bed. Gaby begins to become more and more hesitant over her future with Romeo especially as her next doctor's appointment is coming up.

Katherine Mayfair walks around her newly furnished home. The eerily quiet home sounds with the clicking grandfather clock in the corner. Yes, Katherine had returned home from her love filled Paris getaway. It was her second life… a second chance at living happily ever after.

However, fairytales sometimes have…

Katherine bends over and pick up an urn from the box.

"Robin Gallagher" the urn reads.

…devastating endings.

* * *

I really hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! I really hope that the Katherine storyline (so far) hasn't put anyone off. Please continue to read as more and more will be revealed revolving Katherine. A lot more will be coming up especially with Kayla and Rick and the whole Gaby situation. Make sure to continue reading because one of the housewives is going to be having a devastating life changing experience between the next two chapters! Again, thank-you to all the readers!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank-you to all the readers! I really think everyone will enjoy this chapter! It is action-packed as the lives of many Wisteria Lane residents change!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-three**

Hannah Sayers was a very young and naïve woman. In all her 23 years she had been broken hearted at the very least 5 times. The first happened when she was 6 years old and her classmate wouldn't except a valentine she had made. That was the start of a string of disappointments and rejection. That's why Hannah Sayers has been standing outside the home of Romeo Dogberry and Gabrielle Solis. In all her years she has learned nothing about the opposite sex. Yes, Hannah Sayers was naïve but that didn't mean she wasn't determined.

"I told you not to come back here" Romeo shouted walking out of the house.

"But, Romeo, I love you" Hannah pleaded.

He shakes his head. "What's gotten into you? I don't love you end of story!" He starts to walk back towards the house.

"What about that woman I saw leave from here earlier? Is she your lover?"

"What?" He walks back over to here enraged. "Don't you touch her! You leave her alone."

She sighs. "It would be horrible if something were to happen to that beautiful creature." She smirks at him and then walks away.

* * *

"The results should be back in a week" Gabrielle's doctor informs her.

"Thank-you doctor" Gaby says lowly. She gets up to leave.

"Mrs. Solis" the doctor stops her noticing her demeanor.

"Yes" she replies turning around.

"Don't worry about anything. Whatever the results we can figure something out" he tells her.

She forces a smile out and then leaves the office.

* * *

Later that night.

"This is a beautiful restaurant" Bree says sitting down at the oversized dining table.

"I was hoping you would like it" Dr. Harrison Davis says.

The waiter comes over and they order their meals. The night goes by surprisingly fast with their mindless chit-chat. At the end of the meal they go into the parking lot.

Harrison opens the door for Bree then he rushes to the drivers side. He starts the car up and they go.

"Bree, I would really love to see you again" he tells her.

"I would really love that. Maybe next time you can come to my place. I am a fabulous cook and I would love to treat you" she replies.

"Maybe you can invite me back to your place tonight" he says putting his hand on her thigh.

"I beg your pardon" she replies. "I do not sleep with men on the first date. Please take me home."

The rest of the ride home was very quiet. Let's just say Harrison Davis didn't even get a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

* * *

The next morning.

"How are you feeling honey?" Susan walks into Julie's room.

"Overwhelmed" she replies. Textbooks are scattered over her bed.

"Honey…" Julie sits down and closes one of the books. "You can't hang on this. You're doing great and so is your little one. The doctors know what they are doing." Susan gets up. "Come down stairs and have breakfast with your family" she extends her arm.

Julie closes the books and smiles happily going with her mother.

* * *

Tom is sitting at the breakfast table. Lynette comes down the stairs. She notices Tom. She goes to speak but stops herself. She goes around him and makes herself some coffee.

"Okay, Tom, what's going on between us?" she sits down next to him.

"Lynette… I really just don't know anymore… we can't even…"

"Try anymore…" she finishes his sentence. "Maybe this is for the best than… maybe we should continue through" she stutters.

"Okay… I'll call the lawyers this afternoon" he replies.

* * *

Romeo comes out of his house and checks the mail. A letter from Hannah is in there. He opens the note.

"I'm waiting for you" it reads.

He grunts angrily. He folds the letter up and looks around the lane. He goes back into the house and throws the letter out. He then realized what he needed to do. It was a hard choice but he couldn't put Gaby in jeopardy anymore.

* * *

The phone rings. Bree answers her telephone.

"Hello."

"Bree, hello. This is…"

"I know who this is… what do you want?"

"I am incredibly sorry for what I did yesterday. I… It was just some humor. I should have known better. Please, let me take you out again and make it up to you."

Bree pauses. She was thinking no but his killer good looks overwhelmed her.

"I'll let you slide this time" she replies.

* * *

Katherine is dusting her house. She is dusting the fireplace when she accidentally knocks down the urn.

"Oh, no, no, no, no" she shouts and knells down picking the urn up. Surprisingly enough there is no ashes or anything spilled on the floor…

* * *

The next morning.

Gaby walks up and rolls over in the bed. The other side is empty. She gets up and walks around the house.

"Romeo! Romeo!" She shouts several times. She gets nothing. She goes back into the bedroom and opens the closet. All of Romeo's things are cleared out. Tears build up in her eyes.

* * *

Gaby sits on Bree's couch.

"He just completely picked up and left" she blurts out. "He won't even answer his phone."

"I'm so sorry, Gaby. I'm sure he's coming back. He probably just…" Bree puts her hand on Gaby's shoulder consoling her realizing there is no good side to this.

* * *

A few days have gone by.

Bree has had a remarkable second date which ended with a kiss on the cheek and an invitation for a third date at her place.

Susan has been keeping Julie occupied with family game nights and dinners trying to take her mind off her condition.

Katherine has been obsessively cleaning for the last few days despite the lack of company. She especially manages to take special care of that urn on her fireplace.

Lynette and Tom have come to a mutual understand and have been trying to work things out between their divorce lawyers.

And Gabrielle Solis was still sleeping in that big house all by herself.

* * *

It was late at night on Wisteria Lane. A car pulls up in front of the house Gaby is occupying. Hannah Sayers steps out of her car and opens the trunk. She pulls barrels of oil out from the trunk. She drags the barrels towards the door. She pulls a knife out and punctures a hole in the oilcan. She drags the cans around the entire house before throwing the cans throw the windows.

Gaby walks up hearing the glass shatter.

Hannah climbs into the house and pulls a match from her pocket and lights one dropping it into the oil. Within seconds the house is engulfed in flames and Hannah makes her way to the upstairs bedroom.

It was late at night on Wisteria Lane. You could no longer hear the children playing or see their smiling faces. It was late at night and all you could see was a house… and lives burning down.

* * *

I really hoped everyone has really enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will have so much more and conclude some storylines and explain some things. I really hope everyone is enjoying reading and that I am keeping everyone entertained and at the edge of their seats! Thank-you to all the readers and anyone who reviews/alerts/favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

Thank-you to all the readers! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is happy with the direction I took it!

Also, a response to one of the reviews for chapter 23 and anyone else who didn't understand the Scavo divorce decision: There has been obvious tension between Tom and Lynette throughout my entire story. Kayla caused a rift between the two. I remember writing once where Tom just left to be alone outside and once stating that Tom was sleeping on the couch. It is obvious that where my story currently is that Tom and Lynette aren't at a good point in their relationship. Not to mention the addition of Rick in my story and Lynette going on several dates with him. These are all factors that led to the divorce decision in chapter 23. However, just because they have decided to contact lawyers and discuss divorce does not mean a divorce is definitely going to occur.

That was not meant in retaliation and not in anyway to sound rude. I appreciate all the reviews I receive! I always reply to any review/message/question that I receive!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-four**

Gaby was waking up from hearing the glass shatter. She noticed a bright light of some sort outside. She went over to the window and peeked outside noticing the flames. Panic and fear rushed through her. She almost fell back. She got herself together and ran towards the bedroom door. She opened the door and Hannah was standing directly in front of the door. Gaby was terrified.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaby shouted at the woman.

"Where is Romeo?" the woman asks peeking her head inside the room.

Gaby begins to cough. "Come on, we have to get outta here" she pulls Hannah by the arm.

"Don't you touch me!" she says flinching her arm back. "Where is Romeo?"

Gaby shakes her head and blows the woman off. She pushes past her and goes into the hallway. She continues to cough.

Hannah peeks her head into the room and notices no one else in the room. She walks over examining the room and soon realizes that Romeo has vacated the house.

"All I wanted was for him to love me…" Hannah whispers to herself.

Gaby picks her arm up and covers her face coughing into her sleeve. She starts to go down the stairs as the roof collapses behind her. She continues to go as you can hear the house crumpling.

Susan, Julie, Lynette, Tom, Bree, and Katherine stand outside watching the house in flames. They all stand in shock not knowing how to handle the situation. Finally from down the lane you can hear the fire engines coming. Carlos exits his house. He looks up noticing the flames. He rushes over to the housewives.

"What the hell is going on? Is Gaby out here?" he shouts at the woman.

"We haven't seen her" Lynette replies.

Carlos obviously frantic runs into the house and busts the front door down.

"Carlos!" Gaby shouts standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gaby! Come on" he says trying to get closer. The flames are all over. The stairs are covered. "I can catch you!"

"Carlos! I don't know what to do!" Gaby tries to go down further and the stairs collapse below her. She falls. Her legs dangle below the stairs. She tries to hold herself up. Carlos screams for her before the stairs completely give out and Gaby falls into a first floor closet. Carlos runs down the hall trying to find the room Gaby fell into.

He swings the door open and finds Gaby laying on the floor unconscious. Her robe is starting to catch fire. He rushes over and pulls her robe off throwing it to the side.

"Honey? Gaby wake up" he shakes her slightly. She starts to moan. "Come on honey! We need to get outta here." Gaby still somewhat conscious. He puts her arm around his shoulder and they stumble into the hallway. The path to the front door has been completely demolished.

The housewives stand outside terrified. The firefighters are ready and start to attempt to extinguish the fire. Juanita and Celia stand in their house watching horrified from their window. Some firefighters are ready to make their way into the house.

Carlos frantic to get out with Gaby searches the house for any safe path. Backdoor pops into his head. He frantically searches for the door or windows… just someway to get out of the house.

Firefighters come out from the house soon after revealing to his team that they found no one on the bottom floor. The housewives start crying.

Their cries are interrupted by a cry for help. It's Carlos' voice. Everyone follows the voice and they find Carlos dragging Gaby onto the backyard. The glass from a floor length window is shattered on the grass.

"Are you alright?" a firefighter asks Carlos.

"I'm fine" he says coughing. "Check her! Check her! Make sure she is okay!" he pleads with them shouting. Firefighters go over to her and start to assist.

* * *

Hours have passed now. The housewives still stand before the young house which is now just rubble. Gaby has been loaded up to a hospital truck and taken to the hospital with Carlos by her side. The girls are being watched by Bree. After a complete report it is confirmed that a body of a young woman was found in the debris of the Young house.

* * *

The next morning.

Carlos is sitting by Gaby's side. He refused to leave her alone for even a second. Gaby is now stable but has got some complications from the smoke and fire which are subsiding. She still sleeps.

"Mr. Solis" a nurse says walking into the room. "You have a phone call" she informs him.

"I'm not leaving my wife's side" he tells her.

"It's your daughters" she tells him.

He reluctantly looks up at her. He pauses for a second. He kisses Gaby on the forehead and leaves the room.

A few seconds later her eyelids start to flutter. She beings blinking before opening her eyes completely. "Carlos" she whispers before noticing the empty room. She sighs in relief that she is okay. A minute passes. She begins to feel pressure in her stomach. She grips her stomach in pain. She screams out loud. Nurses come running into the room. Gaby holds up her hands which are now covered in blood. She starts screaming as the nurses assist to her. Carlos comes running into the room noticing the nurses and a doctor trying to clam Gaby down.

* * *

Later that day.

Tom and Lynette sit in their living room. The divorce lawyers agreed to meet them at their house. They sit as the lawyers battle out what they want to split and what they don't. Lynette watches out the window. Her mind is a million miles away right now.

* * *

Kayla is standing outside as the mail comes around. The mailman hands something to her. She thanks the man before heading inside. She sits down at the table. Clerks office it reads on the front of the envelope. She rips the seal off and pulls out the files… records actually. Police records.

"Ooh… Rick Coletti, you've been a bad bad boy" she says grinning at the paperwork.

* * *

The nurses and doctors are now gone and the crying the hysteria has stopped. Carlos holds Gaby's hand in the hospital room. She's exhausted and far to weak to even speak now… especially with what just happened.

* * *

The next day.

Gaby was being released from the hospital. Carlos pulls his car around and helps Gaby in. They drive back to Wisteria Lane. They pull into the driveway.

Susan who had been coincidentally leaving her house notices and walks over.

"How are you holding up?" she asks optimistically.

"I'm… better" she says looking up and down as Carlos helps her walk back to the house. They chat for a few seconds before Susan runs off. Gaby stops glancing across the street. She notices the mailbox.

"Go get the girls. I need to check something" she tells Carlos. He protests this before he finally gives in.

She rushes as quick as she can across the street. She opens the mailbox and pulls an envelope out. "DNA Diagnostic Center" it reads on the envelope. She quickly opens it ripping the envelope to shreds almost. She holds the paper going to unfold it and stops herself.

Gaby remembers what just happened at the hospital after the bleeding incident when the doctor revealed to her that she had suffered a miscarriage.

She holds the paper in her hands. She looks around the lane and notices that Romeo is no longer her boyfriend and Carlos is all she has. She rips the paper up thinking it'd be better off never knowing who her child's father would have been.

She limps back towards her home and sees Juanita and Celia run out of the house. "Mommy!" they both shout.

A smile plasters across her face as she kneels down hugging her daughters.

"I love you two so much" she says hugging her girls tightly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed chapter twenty-four! You know t.v. shows generally have 23-24 episodes a season. Who thinks I should write Desperate Housewives for season 8? Haha, kidding aside I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is excited for what is coming next for Carlos and Gaby's relationship and Kayla and her… snooping. I have storylines coming up for all the characters! I hope everyone continues to read and continues to enjoy! Thank-you to everyone!


	25. Chapter 25

Thank-you to all the readers! I really hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and really enjoys this chapter as many juicy things happen! I apologize for this chapter being longer than my previous chapters but I hope you all think its worth it when you're done reading!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-five**

Bree Van De Kamp was known for many things and her exquisite numerous course meals were no exception especially on the night of her and Harrison's date. She definitely believed that one way to a man's heart was through the kitchen.

Bree was almost done. She was placing the food out and lighting the candles she placed on the dining table. She was finally finished. She then glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 7:58.

The doorbell rings. Bree rushes over.

"I hope you like…" she stops herself noticing who the visitor really is.

* * *

Katherine is serving a drink to Susan. They sit in Katherine's living room.

"I can't lie and say that I'm not surprised…" Katherine says to Susan.

"Oh, I just really wanted to come by and make sure everything was okay especially considering what happened" Susan says motioning to the urn on the fireplace.

"Oh, Susan, that's so…" she pauses. "Sweet of you."

"I am sorry about what happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Susan, I really am alright. It was such an unfortunate accident though" she says sipping from her glass.

"Well you definitely seem to be handling it well" Susan says shifting her eyes throughout the room.

Katherine looks up and grins at her.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Bree promptly asks.

"Hello honey" Bree's father, Henry Mason, says as he walks into the house. "We just came in and we haven't seen you in so long we decided…" he says kissing his daughter on then forehead.

Her step-mother, Eleanor Mason, follows directly behind him.

"Not a very polite hostess are you?" Eleanor says walking into the house holding some baggage.

Bree stands wide-eyed as the pair invades her home.

"I am expecting company any minute and…"

"Oh, Bree, that's such a sweet offer" Eleanor says cutting Bree off inviting herself for dinner.

"Eleanor, I doubt Bree wants us poking around at her little dinner party."

Bree goes to says something in agreement with her father but is cut off… yet again.

"Oh, I doubt she'll mind. Would you Bree?" Eleanor and Henry stare at the obviously shocked and confused woman.

"Of course not" Bree says smiling slightly. "Why don't you both go into the dining room and I'll join you shortly." They both exit the room. Bree looks out the window and notices Harrison coming up the pathway. She quickly rushes out to meet him halfway.

"You look beautiful!" he exclaims.

"Thank-you" she says with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asks noticing.

"I had some unexpected visitors and they invited themselves to dinner" Bree informs him.

"Oh… Well, I wouldn't mind…"

"Stop yourself right there" Bree interrupts. "I would not even dare to ask you to put up with those individuals right now."

"We can reschedule?" he asks smiling nervously at her.

"Actually" she says grabbing his arm. "I had something else in mind."

Bree and Harrison sit at a restaurant eating and laughing (and flirting) with each other having a great time. Switch back to her father and step-mother sitting in her dining room alone.

"What in the world can be taking that woman?" Eleanor says outraged.

* * *

The next day.

It's bright and early and all the sleepy residents of Wisteria Lane are awaking. Gaby opens her eyes with Carlos' arm around her. She is feeling much better after what had happened. A little while later Gaby makes her way downstairs and prepares breakfast for her daughters. It seems a near death experience is just what the couple needed to get things back to normal and to save their marriage.

* * *

Bree goes downstairs and sees her father drinking some coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart" he says sipping from his glass.

"Hello" she goes and prepares some for herself. "What are you doing here?" she blurts out.

"We wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in years. Honey, you never visit us anymore. We wanted to make sure you were well."

"Well… why wouldn't I be well?" she asks.

"Well after Orson and what happened earlier this year…"

"Excuse me, how do you know about any of that?"

"Danielle called us… she wanted to make sure you were alright after everything. She's been worried about you and…" his voice gets lower. "She didn't want to be here by herself…"

"What? What was that last part you just said?"

"Honey" he says turning around.

The doorbell rings.

"You have got to be kidding…" Bree says lowly walking over to the door.

She opens the door.

"Hi!" Danielle says hugging her mother.

"Hi!" Bree exclaims faking shock as enthusiasm as her daughter hugs her.

* * *

The day has past by relatively quickly.

Bree sits at home with her father, step-mother, daughter, and grandchildren. Andrew and his husband are coming over later for dinner as an entire family.

Lynette and Tom continued to act civil and continue to raise their three youngest together. Tom is considering moving out of the house as divorce proceedings continue.

After the girls get home from school Gaby keeps them occupied until Carlos gets home from work. She then pushes off the task of helping the girls with their homework off to him.

Susan and Mike sit together at home with Julie and M.J. Everything has been going well for Julie as she continues to get better. M.J. is doing great in school and the happy family is doing great.

However, the family up the block is up to something very suspicious as Kayla Huntington leaves the house late at night. A babysitter is inside watching Patrick. Wearing a very dark form fitting outfit and a scarf covering her hair she gets into her car and drives a few miles. She ends up in a very bad area of town. She pulls a folder out from her bag which was on the passenger side. She opens the folder and reads through. She then gets out of the car.

She walks down the block and notices a man standing on the corner.

She walks over to him. They both keep looking around taking note of their surroundings. He hands her a bag of white powder which she immediately puts into her pocket as she hands him a couple hundred dollars. She quickly makes her way back to her car and drives home.

* * *

The next day.

It's late afternoon and all the housewives are playing poker. They moved this session this one time to Katherine's house.

After almost two hours of playing and gossiping Lynette left so she can begin to get ready for her date with Rick. An hour passes and Bree leaves to prepare dinner and to make sure her family wasn't tearing her house apart. Shortly after Gaby leaves as well. That leaves Susan and Katherine alone… they were drinking (very little) and gossiping together.

* * *

That night.

"I had a great time…" Rick says. Other whispers are heard before Rick makes his way back to the street where his car is.

"Hey Rick!" Kayla says nonchalantly walking down the lane.

"Hey… Kayla, right?"

"Yea… I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for a little bit?"

He laughs slightly. "And why would I want to do that?"

"I got some…" she whispers into his ear.

He backs away from her. "Hey! I don't know what you know or what you think you know but I don't do that anymore."

"Ha ha! Rick please, you don't do that anymore?" she repeats laughing. "I have reason to believe differently…" she pulls out a piece of paper from her bag. "According to police reports you were arrested earlier this year for possession weren't you?"

He looks over the papers. "Look… I'm trying… please don't tell Lynette."

* * *

"It's really great to be catching up but I really must be getting to…" Katherine starts.

"Oh, of course" Susan says getting up. She goes over and picks her bag up off the table and knocks into the urn on the fireplace.

"No! Susan! No! No! No!" Katherine runs over as the urn falls on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me help!"

* * *

"Please don't tell Lynette" he repeats.

"I won't tell her… perhaps you should come with me in return" she runs her perfectly manicured nails against his chest. "Just come back to my place and maybe we can have ourselves a little…"

Rick shakes her head and backs up. "I don't know what you think you're trying to do but…"

"I understand" she says putting her hands in the air backing off slightly. "I just thought after such a long year you might want to unwind a little… it'd be a shame if Lynette were to find up what you've been up too…" she starts to walk back to her house.

"Wait a sec" he calls out.

Kayla stops and smiles as he runs after her.

* * *

"Katherine, I'm so sorry!"

"Doesn't matter Susan. It's already ruined!" Katherine shouts.

"Katherine… there aren't any ashes here" Susan stutters.

"What are you talking about? Of course there are ashes! Look, they are all over the place!" Katherine points to the floor despite the floor remaining spotless. "We're going to clean this together" she says kneeling.

"Katherine, there is nothing… why is the urn empty?" Susan says trying to calm Katherine down.

"Susan no! I had just about enough of your attitude! Please leave my house!" Susan goes to speak. "Now!" Katherine demands pointing towards the door.

"Okay…" Susan walks towards the door. She glances back and sees Katherine scrubbing the floor. She looks down and leaves the house. Katherine continued to scrub the floor. Several moments later she places the urn back on the fireplace and sits down and smiles staring at it.

* * *

It was late at night and the residents of Wisteria Lane were preparing for bed except for one household… for one household the night was just beginning.

Kayla opens her front door and walks in as Rick follows closely behind.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is anxious to read the follow up! There is still a lot more life to all the characters and a lot of things are coming up. I really hope everyone continues to enjoy reading every week! Thank-you to everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-six**

It was morning on Wisteria Lane. The sun beamed through the white paneled windows. The residents of the lane were waking up, ready to face the day before them.

Kayla rolls over in bed and puts her arm around a shirtless Rick. He feels her arm and quickly awakes and jumps out of the bed. He immediately wakes himself up looking around the room trying to figure out where he is. Empty bottles of alcohol are around the bed as well as drug paraphernalia.

"What… what happened last night?" Rick asks frantically running around the room.

"Honey, what do you mean?" she replies pulling the blankets up to cover her bare chest.

Rick walks around and grabs his shirt off the floor and puts it on.

"What… did… did we…"

"Did we what? Make love?" Kayla responds. Rick stares at her. "We made love" she says smiling at him.

"No… we couldn't have!" he starts to shout.

"Baby, just calm down and sit down here" she says patting the bed.

"No! No! I need to leave now!" Rick starts to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Lynette finds out" she shouts after him.

He quickly walks over to her. "No! Don't you tell a soul about this!"

"Okay" she replies with a smirk. He walks out of the bedroom. "Honey, why are you leaving you so soon you don't want an encore" she says taunting him. She hears the front door slam. She lays her head down and smiles with the thoughts going through her mind.

Rick walks down the lane obviously distraught. Bree is gardening outside her house and notices Rick coming from down the lane. He gets into his car, that's parked in front of the Scavo house, and drives away.

* * *

Later that day.

The housewives gather on the Solis' front porch.

"She went completely berserk. Something is definitely going on" Susan explained.

"So, it was completely empty?" Gabrielle asks.

"The urn was spotless. Nothing at all was inside."

"Maybe she lost the ashes" Bree cuts in.

"Someone like her wouldn't misplace ashes" Lynette tells them sipping from a glass.

They turn around and notice Katherine outside doing yard work.

"Hello ladies" she mouths waving.

They wave back.

"Something is definitely going on" Susan says turning back to the women.

* * *

The housewives depart.

"I have to tell you something" Bree tells Lynette.

They sit at Lynette's kitchen table.

"He was walking from her house?"

"That's the direction he was coming from. And Danielle said she noticed his car parked overnight."

"You're saying he stayed the entire night?"

"I'm not saying anything… just informing you of what I say."

Lynette wants to get defensive but stops herself. She pauses for a second before thanking Bree for her information.

* * *

"I love you too" Julie says hanging the phone up.

"Who was that?" Susan asks walking into the bedroom holding laundry.

"Oh, no one. Just some guy."

"Is he…"

"Mom! Please…"

"I just thought it would be nice to actually know the guy who is the father of my grandchild…" she stops herself. "Make sure I never say grandchild again" she laughs slightly feeling a little older.

"I want you to meet him and he wants to too…"

"So what's the problem?"

"I guess tomorrow we can…"

"Dinner party!" Susan exclaims. "We'll obviously order out but I'll put it on plates and he'll never notice the difference."

"Mom!"

"Oh my god. I'm so excited" Susan says ignoring her daughter. "I need to tell Mike!" She rushes out of the room.

"Mom!" Julie shouts knowing its going to do no good. She sighs hearing her mother's happiness from the next room over.

* * *

The next day.

Lynette leaves her house and walks down the lane to Kayla's home. She rings the doorbell.

"Oh hello Lynette! What brings you to my house on this lovely day?" she asks in a condescending tone.

"I heard Rick was with you a few nights ago."

"He was?" she responds questionable.

"Was he?" she asks.

"He was" she changes her tone answering.

"Why was he… what did you…"

"Lynette… I think you better talk to him about that…"

"No, what happened between you…"

"You better ask him" Kayla says closing the door. Lynette puts her hand up keeping the door opened. Kayla sighs. "You really should ask him" she says raising her voice before slamming the door shut.

Lynette stands on the porch stunned. She is speechless. She walks stiffly back to her house.

* * *

Later that day.

It was getting dark in Wisteria Lane as the sun was going down. Susan and Julie sat in the living room. M.J. was at a friends sleepover. The doorbell rang.

Susan and Julie got up and walked towards the door. Susan opened the door and was a little shocked at the appearance of the man. A scruffy more laid back down to Earth type of guy than she expected for her daughter.

"Hello" she finally blurts out. "Come in, come in."

They make their way back to the living room. Awkward silence after the greetings are done.

"So… environmental protection?" Susan asks knowing that Julie and Adam are both involved in the protests and such.

"Yes, it's really interesting actually. We've learned so much about the Earth and…"

"I'm back!" Mike says opening the front door.

"Oh, thank-god" Susan says lowly taking a sip from her wine glass. "Excuse me. My dinner has just arrived" she says laughing as she gets up. She goes over to Mike who was carrying numerous bags of food.

* * *

Lynette sits in her kitchen with her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen!" Rick defends himself.

"You slept with her! How could you get into bed with that woman!" Lynette shouts at him.

"I wasn't thinking properly! She…" Rick stops himself realizing his story of drugs would only hurt the story. "Lynette…"

"No. You're done! Get out!"

"Lynette please…"

"Get out! Now!" she shouts with her voice cracking as tears run down her cheek.

Rick stands for a few moments staring at the brokenhearted Lynette. He then makes his way to the door and leaves. Tom comes down the stairs.

* * *

Susan placed all the food on plates and was ready to serve her "home-made" dinner. Everyone was sitting at the table and by some miracle a conversation got picked up and the night moved along nicely.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tom asks as he walks over to Lynette. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine…" Lynette says not very convincingly.

"No, you're not" he says sitting down next to her. He places his hand on top of hers letting her know he is there for her. Going through a divorce is never easy but those feelings you have for one another always stays.

* * *

"This is so great!" Susan exclaims. "I cannot wait until there is another baby in the house" she blurts out

"Oh, who's having a baby?" Adam asks.

"Oh…" Susan says realizing.

Julie turns to Adam. He looks at her and just now notices a slight baby bump.

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I was just waiting for the right time…"

* * *

Yes, night was falling upon Wisteria Lane and the residents of the lane were bickering all over as all hell was about the break loose.

Julie and Adam sat on the couch in the living room discussing the news that was just sprung on him.

Tom consoled Lynette as Rick walked outside. He looked up the block and stared at the Huntington house with disgust.

Kayla looked out her window and saw Rick get into his car and drive away. She smiled as she felt satisfied. Little did she know that someone was out preparing for revenge against Miss. Huntington.

Rick pulled out and drove away just as a taxi passed him in the opposite direction. The car pulls up to the Mayfair house. A blonde woman exits the car and then pulls her suitcases from the trunk.

She walks up the path and onto the porch and rings the doorbell.

Katherine answers the door as the woman drops her suitcases. Katherine's jaw drops when she discovers who was calling at her door.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is excited by how everything has turned out so far! The next chapter will definitely build up on all these storylines! Don't forgot about Katherine's unexpected (mysterious) guest and the mystery person plotting revenge against Kayla!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-seven**

We all take risks in life. Katherine Mayfair took a risk moving to France with Robin Gallagher one year ago. Katherine soon returned after she believed that Robin was cheating on her. Heartbroken and devastated by her failure in her relationship she returned to Wisteria Lane. Yes, Katherine Mayfair took a risk but sometimes the risks make life much worse then they ever were before…

Right before her eyes Robin Gallagher, the supposed dead woman, stands. Katherine stares in disbelief wondering how… why the woman has come to find her. Katherine went to speak and stops herself. She checks herself thinking for a few seconds before deciding to ask.

"Umm, yes, may I help you?" Katherine asks coyly.

"Katherine, it's me Robin."

"I'm sorry young lady but you must have the wrong house. I can help you if you…"

"Katherine… what are you talking about? It's me Robin. What has gotten into you?"

"I think you should leave before I call the police."

"Katherine…" Robin stands shocked and hurt. She is speechless.

The door closes. Katherine presses her back against the door as tears start to run down her face. Robin picks up her suitcases. She glances inside the house and notices an urn on the fireplace. She walks off the property and into the darkness.

* * *

The next day.

The housewives have gathered at Lynette's house for their weekly poker game. Bree is dealing the cards. The phone starts to ring.

"Are you ever going to answer it?" Susan asks Lynette.

"No, he'll get the message eventually" Lynette responds.

"He's called like 5 times since we've been here" Gaby says.

"Let's just play cards" Lynette insists.

The cards are dealt and everyone starts to bet. The phone starts to ring again.

"Isn't this peaceful" Bree jokes as she chips in.

* * *

A lawyer sits in the visiting room. The door opens. You can hear inmates shouting and chanting from down the hall. Dr. Joshua Dolan walks out and walks over to the table and sits down. The lawyer informs the man (who was sentenced to 25 years to life) that he is being transferred to another prison due to overcrowding. The once good doctor sees this as an opportunity to execute his plan… an act of revenge.

* * *

Later that day.

Bree returns home and its time to perform her daily chores. She goes upstairs into the room her father is occupying. She starts to straighten up the room. She fluffs the pillow and smoothes out the blankets. She then accidentally knocks into the night stand and a stack of papers slide off. She picks them up and notices "foreclosure" written on the envelope.

"What are you doing in here?" Eleanor says walking into the room.

"Nothing" Bree says getting up hiding the envelope behind her back. "Actually, I was just straightening up a little."

"Oh, Bree. We've seen your house cleaning and don't worry we'll be able to maintain this room on our own" Eleanor says walking into the room.

"Uh-huh" Bree says shaking her head as she walks out of the room being to concerned with the envelope to bother with her step-mother's critique.

* * *

Later that night.

After Julie came clean to Adam everything was… good. He didn't flee or abandon her, in fact, they were going on a date tonight.

He picked his pregnant girlfriend up and took her to a restaurant. After an hour or so of laughing and talking the man bends down on one knee and pulls a box from his pocket out.

* * *

The next day.

Lynette walks outside to pick up the morning paper. She opens the door and is surprised by a huge bouquet on her porch. She brings the flowers inside and places them on the table. The phone on the counter is off the hook to prevent any unwanted calls. She reads the card. "Love Rick" it reads. She sighs and collapses onto the chair.

Penny comes down the stairs and notices the flowers.

"Maybe you should just give him another chance" she tells her mother as she takes a snack from the counter.

Lynette smiles and kisses her daughter on the forehead. She thinks for a few minutes before she goes and hangs the phone up.

* * *

Bree sits at her dining table staring at the envelope. Danielle walks in.

"What's that?"

"A foreclosure notice" she informs her daughter.

"What? You're losing your house?"

"Oh, no, no, no Danielle. I found it in your grandfather's room."

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

"I haven't found the right opportunity…" Henry walks down the stairs.

"Looks like an opportunity opened up" Danielle says leaving the room.

"I need to talk to you" Bree says as her father walks past her.

"About what sweetheart?"

"I found this" she says holding the envelope up.

"Where did you find this?"

"I was cleaning and I…"

"What gives you the right to go through my mail!"

"Don't get so…" Henry snatches the envelope out of her hands before she can finish. He walks out of the room before she can even think about what to say next.

* * *

Later that day.

The doorbell rings.

Lynette answers the door. Rick is standing there.

"You can come in" she tells him.

They sit in the living room discussing some things. Lynette is very reluctant to listen or even trust the man anymore.

A few minutes after he arrives the doorbell rings again.

Kayla is standing at the door holding a folder.

"Hello Lynette."

"Kayla, what do you want?"

"Oh Hello Rick" she says as she peeks her head inside the house.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?"

"Are you two getting back together?"

"Kayla!"

"Lynette… I thought you might want to be informed of something" she says opening the folder. She hands Lynette a piece of paper. It's Rick's police records showing he's been arrested recently for drug possession.

"Is this right?" she asks turning around to Rick.

"Lynette…" Rick starts.

Lynette turns around and closes the door. A few minutes later Rick leaves. Kayla is leaning against the wall of the house.

"Aww… poor Rick…"

"You bitch" he says under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you do this? What are you even doing back in Wisteria Lane! No one wants you here!"

"Hmm…" she stares at him.

"You're a nutcase" he says walking to his car.

* * *

Yes, risks are taken every day in life.

Julie stands in the living room twirling her engagement ring as her fiancé hugs her from behind.

Henry and Eleanor Mason pull suitcases out of the closet and start to pack their clothing.

Kayla walks back to her house with a smirk plastered across her face.

The risks we make in life form our lives and ourselves into who we are today.

Robin Gallagher sits in her hotel room. A tear runs down her face as she pulls out a plane ticket from her baggage. A one-way ticket to France with today's date. She closes her eyes and thinks about Katherine as the tears build up. A man walks out from the bathroom and sits beside her putting his arm around her.

A police van drives down the highway. The roads are chaotic today especially during this rush hour. Dr. Joshua Dolan decides it's time to execute his plan. He start to nag the driver as the other inmates start to cheer him on and chaos breaks out. The driver tries to block out the insane inmates.

The driver finally snaps and turns around and shouts at the inmates. Suddenly the police van crashes into the car in front of them. The police van turns over smashing into other cars on the highway causing a several car accident.

Yes, risks are taken every day and sometimes a risk is created by a freak accident causing an opportunity.

The road becomes eerily quiet as we see Joshua Dolan pull keys from the driver's front pocket. Next thing we see Joshua running down the highway fleeing the accident scene.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! After writing and writing and editing and editing I came up with this and I think it turned out really good and eventful. Lol. I understand that I have some new readers that might not know who Dr. Joshua Dolan is. Chapter 15 and 16 explains why he is in jail and why he now hates Kayla. If someone wants more insight on the doctor and Kayla just messaged me and I'd be happy to fill you in on all the details!


	28. Chapter 28

I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-eight**

Ringing and ringing. The phone was ringing. Katherine rushed downstairs. She placed her hand on top of the receiver and glanced at the caller ID. Gallagher, Robin it read. She paused. The phone continued to ring. A few seconds passed and she closed her eyes and answered.

She goes to speak and then stops herself. She holds the receiver to her ear.

"Katherine?" Robin softly questions.

"Yes, hello" she replies lowly.

"I… I bought a plane ticket" Robin reveals.

"Oh…" Katherine says as her eyes start to water.

"I'm leaving… or…"

"I…"

Both woman pause as they both want the other to plead for the other's return.

"I just wanted to let you know that…" Robin eventually says.

Katherine sighs before hanging the phone up.

Tears start to run down her face. She walks into the living room. The big empty silence room was at first appreciated… Her eyes quickly became red. She collapsed on the floor next to some cardboard boxes. She rips the box opened and pulls out a photo album.

The photo album chronicled her life through marriage, pregnancy, and divorce. The photos eventually became recent as the pages were filled of smiles between her and girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, Robin Gallagher. She cried placing her hands above the picture knowing that Robin had betrayed her with a man.

The grandfather clock continued to click… yes the silence was at first appreciated until it became overwhelming loneliness, soon the grandfather clock got louder and louder. Before she knew it the clicks were ringing in her head as she shouted out and threw the photo album against the wall. She stood and started trashing her home. She threw the little trinkets off the fireplace. She tossed furniture. She ripped the magazines on the coffee table. She threw the dishes off the cabinet. She threw appliances at the wall. She eventually tired herself out and passed out on the floor of her wrecked home, dried tears down her cheek.

* * *

The next day.

Henry and Eleanor Mason were packing up their bags into the car. Bree walked to the front door and leaned against the frame. Her father walked over to her.

"Honey, look…"

"I'm sorry for…" Bree starts.

"No, honey stop. I'm sorry for getting so upset with you."

"What's going to happen?"

"Look, your step-mother and I made some bad investments and we had to sell the house. We always land on our feet. Don't worry honey" he kisses her forehead. "Eleanor always wanted to travel."

Bree smiles slightly and hugs her father.

"Henry!" Eleanor calls. She stands posing with her hand on the car door.

Henry motions to Bree that he has to go. "See you around" he smiles at his daughter as he meets with Eleanor and they drive away.

* * *

Susan leaves her house to check the mail. A man is walking up the path to her front door. He catches her eye. A rugged yet handsome man. Reminds her of a young Mike.

"Ms. Mayfair?" the man asks.

"Yes…" Susan says before realizing her mistake. "Oh, no" she laughs. "I'm Susan Delfino" she says as she shakes the mans hand.

"Oh, I must have to wrong house" he says looking at a piece of paper.

"You're looking for Katherine Mayfair?" she asks.

"Yes, actually. I'm her new contractor."

"Oh, that's nice. Her house is right over there" she says pointing.

"Thank-you" he says motioning.

"Oh, thank-you" she giggles not quite being sure why she thanked the man. He glances and smiles at her before walking away.

* * *

Kayla walks down her stairs as the phone starts to ring.

"Hello."

"Hello, Kayla?" The man asks.

"Yes… is this…" she stops before realizing its her lawyer.

"I have some unsettling news. I've just been informed that Joshua Dolan has escaped from prison."

"Escaped? But…"

"Maybe you should stay with friends or…"

"I'll be fine. Thank-you" she says before hanging the phone up. She is stoned face for a few seconds thinking before she walks into her living room.

* * *

Later that day.

Lynette had officially ended things with Rick Coletti. He was devastated as was she but… it had to be done.

Lynette was in the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed brushing her hair.

"Are you alright?" Tom asks walking into the room.

"I'm holding up" she says with a smile.

"You look…" he stops himself.

"What?" she asks giggling slightly.

"Nothing…" he says looking at her remembering their past together. How many times he saw her sitting in that same exact spot looking more beautiful than ever.

Lynette gets up and goes over to the vanity putting her brush and other things in place. Tom comes up behind her. She turns around and their eyes meet.

"You look beautiful is what I was saying" he tells her as he leans in.

Their lips meet for an instant before Lynette pushes back and walks out of the room.

* * *

The next day.

Susan is out checking her mail and soon she meets the contractor yet again.

"Deja-vu" he says walking up to her.

"What?" she asks turning around smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Just you there and me here…"

She smiles at him.

"I was wondering… Miss. Delfino… would you want to go on a date sometime?"

"Oh… I would… I'm sorry" she says holding up her left hand.

"Oh, I'm really sorry" he says feeling slightly embarrassed.

Something very innocent but mature about him made Susan feel bad for having to deny him.

"So who's the lucky man?" he says trying to bounce back.

"A contractor… well plumber actually" she says.

"Ah…" It's silent for a few seconds. "I really should be getting to work" he says leaving her lawn.

"Bye" she says looking down before heading back inside.

* * *

Bree was pleased that she was finally getting her house back to herself. Danielle and two grandchildren (who were leaving within the week) are easy enough for her to take care of. She was actually even more excited because tonight she was throwing a dinner party for her doctor boyfriend to meet her daughter and son.

* * *

Kayla walked back and forth through her house. She was fidgeting and losing her balance. She kept peeking outside. She looked down the lane noticing the smiling children and happy families. She was becoming a nervous wreck awaiting Joshua Dolan as she knew it was inevitable that he would come for her.

* * *

Later that day.

Bree prepared dinner. The table was set. Andrew had arrived with his husband. Everyone was dressed impeccably. Dr. Harrison Davis arrived and the dinner was underway. It was obvious that Bree's children 100% approve of their mother's new love interest.

* * *

That night.

The communication between Lynette and Tom has been… quiet. Not good. Not bad. Just not existent in a way. The telephone rang. Lynette answered it.

"Yes. This is she. Oh no…" her voice started to crack. "I can be down there. I'll leave right away" Lynette says hanging the phone up.

Tom could hear the anxiousness and tragedy in Lynette's voice. Quickly thereafter Tom drove Lynette to the hospital.

* * *

Kayla kept peeking outside. She was breaking down more and more even to the point of neglecting her young child.

* * *

Lynette arrived at the hospital where she was escorted to a Rick Coletti's room. Rick laid in the hospital bed. The doctors informed her that he had an apparent overdose before crashing his vehicle into a stonewall.

Hours later.

Lynette and Tom return home. Its eerily quiet outside. The front door they locked is now unlocked. They walked in, acting suspicious, as something didn't feel right.

Yes, Silence is greatly appreciated but often the appreciation is broken by a sound that sometimes sounds very much like…

They inched in and noticed a shadow sitting in their living room chair.

… revenge.

* * *

I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and thats it keeps everyone anticipating for the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the direction I am taking for all the characters and keeps them asking for more!


	29. Chapter 29

I think this chapter is really entertaining and suspenseful! I really really hope everyone enjoys it!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Twenty-nine**

Lynette and Tom inched closer to the man in the shadows.

"Hello Lynette. Hello Tom" the man uttered.

"Who's there?" Lynette spoke.

Tom reaches for the switch and turns the lights on revealing Dr. Dolan sitting in the chair with a handgun in his hand. He had his arm bent and the gun resting against his head.

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" Lynette adds.

"Anything I'll regret! Anything I'll regret!" the man shouts. "I already threw my life away for that girl…"

* * *

Kayla continues to pace back and forth. Her son stands at the top of the stairs with his small hands wrapped around the banister. He watches as his mother starts to slip further and further into… insanity.

* * *

Lynette inches towards the stairs.

"No one goes anywhere!" The doctor shouts.

"I have to check on my children" Lynette says.

"Yes… your children. Very beautiful. Don't worry, they are perfectly fine. It's not them that I am looking for. Now where is she?"

"Who are you looking for?" Lynette asks.

"Who do you think?" The doctor shouts pointing the gun at them.

"Kayla…" Tom says lowly.

"Oh… she's…" Lynette starts to say.

"Lynette!" Tom shouts stopping her.

"Tom! We have a gun pointing us in the…"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Mumbles are heard.

"Shut-up!" the doctor shouts as he fires the gun.

Lynette screams as Tom falls to the floor. "Oh my god" she says falling beside him.

"Okay, last chance. Where is she?" the doctor interrupts.

* * *

Kayla continues to pace before turning around and noticing her son. She stops in her tracks and stares at the wide-eyed child. A cold silence fills the air. Kayla finally moves and walks over to her son.

"Honey… I'm… look, go to your room. Everything will be fine in the morning. Mommy promises you." She hugs him. "Mommy loves you" she says as he runs off into his room.

Kayla stands in the hallway and watches as Patrick closes his bedroom door. She walks into her bedroom and into the closet. She pulls a scarf down from the shelf. She holds the fabric in her hands and contemplates what has yet to come.

"Yes, Mommy is going to keep her promise" she says as she throws the scarf along the beam on the ceiling.

* * *

Lynette knells beside Tom with towels covered in blood. Lynette caved in and revealed Kayla's location in return to save her and Tom's life.

Dr. Dolan sings the door open and was now on his way to the old Britt residence up the lane. Lynette cared for Tom as she placed pressure on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're going to get through this" she says to him crying.

"Honey" he says grabbing her hand. "I'm okay. Please, go after him. Please look after Kayla…" Silence fills the room. "Please…" he says pleading with his wife.

* * *

Dr. Dolan enters the house. He peeks inside the living room and decides to make his way upstairs. He makes his way to Kayla's bedroom.

* * *

Lynette rushes outside and runs down the lane. She swings the door open.

"Kayla!" she shouts entering the house. "Kayla!" she continues as she makes her way upstairs into her bedroom.

* * *

She swings the bedroom door open. A shrieking scream fills Wisteria Lane as Lynette nearly falls back. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" she shouts as she runs over to Kayla who hangs in the middle of the room. "Oh my god!" she continues to shout. Lynette raises her hands. She starts shaking. "Kayla!" she shouts. She climbs up on the bed and unties the scarf as both her and Kayla falls onto the floor.

"Kayla? Kayla?" she continues to ask as she holds the girl in her arms. "Kayla…"

A few minutes later the police and ambulance arrive.

* * *

The next day.

"I'm going to miss you" Bree says hugging Danielle.

"We'll be sure to visit! But I have to get Benjamin in school soon and start work and things are going to be busy. But I'll make sure they definitely call grandma."

Bree has a look of discomfort with the word grandma especially used in public on her front lawn.

"Wonderful" she says flashing a smile brushing the comment off with a laugh.

Bree watches as Danielle gets into her car and drives away.

"Bree!" Susan shouts running across the street.

"Susan…"

"I was wondering if you heard any word from Lynette yet?"

"No, she's still at the hospital. Is something wrong?"

"I need to run a thousand errands but I have all the kids at my house. I was wondering if you can…"

"Of course. I'll be right over" Bree interrupts positively.

* * *

Hours later.

Susan arrives at the grocery store. She was pushing the shopping cart around and happened to bump into who? The sexy rugged contractor next door, Ben Horton.

"Oh hello" Susan says walking down the aisle.

"Oh hello there Miss… Mrs. Delfino" the man says.

"Oh, call me Susan" she says smiling.

"So what brings you to the store today?"

"Oh you know, just grocery shopping. My daughter's in town so…"

"You have a daughter?"

"Yea… why? Should I not have one?" she says attempting to flirt, not doing such a good job.

"No… just… you look much too beautiful and young to actual to be a parent of an adult."

They exchange a few laughs and smiles before departing.

* * *

Hours later.

Susan returns home and walks into the house carrying some groceries.

"How was the market?" Mike asks coming to help her with the bags.

"Where's Bree?" Susan asks.

"Oh, I came home early so I told her I'd watch the kids."

"Oh, good, good. The market was… good too! I had a nice conversation with someone."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, it was just…"

"Maybe you made a new friend" Mike says cutting her off.

"Maybe…" she says lowly.

* * *

Lynette sat in the waiting room biting her nails and being as anxious as can possibly be. She was finally called in.

"You're going to okay!" she walks over to Tom and hugs him. He groans moving his shoulder. "Sorry."

The doctor read over some requirements such as no heavy lifting and some physical therapy. They were free to go.

Tom and Lynette walk down the hall.

"I need to go to her room" Tom says.

"I checked in earlier" Lynette says directing Tom to Kayla's room. They pass a room that catches Lynette's eye. An empty room. "Go on ahead. I need to ask the doctor something" she tells him.

Lynette goes into the room and asks a nurse who was cleaning up.

"What happened to the patient in this room?"

"Oh, Mr. Coletti? He checked himself out this morning."

"Oh… oh… okay…" Lynette says. She feels as if she has been hit by a truck.

"Are you Lynette Scavo?" the nurse asks.

"Oh, yes."

"He left something for you" the nurse says exiting the room. She goes behind the desk and hands Lynette an envelope.

"Thank-you" Lynette stands staring at the envelope.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I understand that this chapter leaves several things up in the air regarding Kayla and Dr. Dolan. This is basically part one and chapter 30 will be part two starting with Rick's letter to Lynette. I didn't want to make this chapter insanely long. The next chapters have many many interesting things to come. Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers!


	30. Chapter 30

I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank-you to all the readers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty**

After a long day at the hospital Lynette and Tom returned home. The car ride home was enormously uncomfortably filled with silence, oddly.

As soon as they arrived Lynette excused herself going into the backyard. She pulled the envelope out from her coat pocket. She ripped the flap and pulled the paper out.

"Lynette… I've caused so much pain and confusion in your life. I am sorry. It was a mistake to come back and try… No matter how much I try to convince myself and say that I am that kind of man for you I cannot lie anymore. I cannot cause you the pain and guilt when you inevitably leave me. Leaving like this is my only option of doing right by you. Maybe I will get help and…"

Parts of the letter are scratched off after this part and are not legible. It picks up.

"I'm sorry for doing it like this. Lynette, I truly do… Love always, Rick."

Lynette's arms fall to her side. She stands in her big open backyard all alone. She can faintly hear the crickets in the background. She has never felt more alone as tears start to run down her face.

* * *

The next day.

Lynette Scavo sat in her living room chair. She glanced out the window and saw the children playing. She couldn't bring herself to smile. Suddenly the moment she found Kayla's body ran through her mind. She quickly got up and shook her head walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"We have your test results" the doctor says holding up a folder. "Well, we have some great news. It has finally entered remission" the doctor reveals to Julie and Susan.

"That's wonderful" Susan says hugging Julie.

"We still have to monitor your recovery and you will have to remain on your medication but other than that you're better than ever."

Susan squeaks as she hugs Julie again. Julie is speechless but happy.

* * *

"Is anyone home?" Tom asks opening his front door. He just arrived home from the hospital with Kayla. Kayla walks right behind him. No one answers.

They sit on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe you could stay here for a while and…"

"And you could watch over me?" she interrupts.

"Kayla, the doctor told us that we have to be careful. If you ever need to talk or anything we'll be here. It'd be safer for you and Patrick."

"What about Lynette?" Kayla asks. Tom's surprised.

"Lynette? I didn't even… I'm sure she'd be…"

"Maybe…" Kayla pauses. "You can stay at my house? Lynette saved my life. I don't want to impose on her anymore" she reveals.

* * *

Later that day.

Harrison Davis gets out of his car and walks around the business district of Fairview. Him and Bree have successfully been dating and things are going awesomely. He walks into a store and walks up to the man.

"Hi…" he says looking through the glass enclosed cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" the man asks.

"An engagement ring actually… I have someone very special in my life."

As Harrison Davis spoke with the man, Susan Delfino happened to be outside. Julie waited in the car as Susan ran to pick up dry cleaning a few doors down from the Jewelry store. Susan noticed Harrison checking out different engagement rings.

* * *

That night.

Kayla walks down the hallway and peeks into Patrick's room. He was sleeping. She inched her way down the stairs. She kneeled and peeked into the living room and noticed Tom passed out on the couch with the television flashing. She smiled as she grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

* * *

The next day.

Tom by some chance slept through the entire night. He got up, freshened up and then walked towards Kayla's room. He knocked on her door and seconds later opened the door.

"Oh my god!" Kayla shouts pulling a blanket up around her chest.

"Oh Kayla, I'm sorry" Tom says turning away. "Patrick and I just wanted to…" Tom starts to stutter.

"Who are you?" a half naked man asks walking out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Tom asks.

"Oh… Oh…" Kayla gets up tying the blanket around her. "This is… Charlie…"

"Actually it's Jake."

"Jake? Really? Oh Tom, this is Jake. And he was… just leaving" Kayla smiles at Tom. "Go downstairs and make Patrick breakfast and I'll be right down."

* * *

Kayla and Jake walk downstairs.

"Bye" she says opening the door. He leaves. Her hand shakes slightly before she closes the door.

"Who was that?" Tom asks from the kitchen.

Kayla walks over and kisses Patrick on the forehead.

"Go outside and play honey" Kayla tells him. "Just some guy I met."

"Kayla! How could you! Do you have any idea…"

"Hey! It's my life and I deserve to have fun if I want too!" she shouts at her father before retreating upstairs.

* * *

Lynette is making sandwiches for the weekly poker game. She is cutting the slices of bread.

"Ow!" she shouts. She picks her hand up and blood drips onto the hardwood. She picks up a towel and wraps up her hand. She stares at the drops of blood and instantly remember when she found Kayla and Dr. Dolan's body.

* * *

"I'm done for the day Ms. Mayfair" Ben says.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Katharine says as Ben leaves her house.

Tools are scattered around her living room. After breaking down and destroying half her house Katherine decided it was time for renovations.

She looks out the window and notices her contractor walking over to the Delfino residence and chatting up Susan who just arrived home from picking M.J. up from school.

* * *

Later that night.

"I'm going out" Susan shouts going towards the door.

"Have fun!" Mike shouts before realizing it was his wife not Julie.

"Okay, bye."

"Wait… wait… where are you going?" Mike asks stopping her.

"Oh… Katherine" she says slowly. "Yea, Katherine was feeling kinda down so we're going out. Just trying to boost her spirits" Susan says smiling.

"Okay… don't be home to late" he says kissing her cheek before she leaves.

* * *

Late that night.

Lynette went into her bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She took some sleeping pills out and headed to bed.

Gaby and Carlos slept tight next to each other.

Mike was falling asleep alone in his bed.

Tom was asleep as was Patrick.

Bree slept well that night after a date with Harrison.

It was late night and Kayla was returning home with yet another stranger. She sneaked back into her own house.

Katherine was up late. She was throwing the trash out and noticed a car pull up to the ruble down the lane. The old Young house that burning down several weeks ago.

A man steps out of the car.

"Is this the place?" he asks.

"Yes this is" a voice from inside the car answers.

"This is going to be a lot of work" the man standing says.

"It's going to be worth it" the voice from inside replies.

The man gets back into the car and they speed off.

Yes it was late at night and finally a car pulled up to the Delfino residence. Susan got out. She ran up the pathway and quietly sneaked into her house.

* * *

The next morning.

Lynette pulls up to a building. She gets out of her car and enters the building. She sits in a waiting room before being called in. She enters the room and lays on the couch.

"I keep seeing her body just hanging there. Then I look over and see the man's body with a bullet hole laying on the floor."

"He committed suicide?" the doctor asks.

"Yea… I guess, I assume so. He was after Kayla. He probably assumed…" she stops herself. "I just cannot get these thoughts out of my head. I don't know what to do anymore" she says as tears of frustration start to build up.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I realize it might not have been as dramatic as the previous chapters but I can assure you that it is building up the something huge! Many returning characters and many big (very shocking) discoveries! And for anyone who doesn't remember or if anyone is a new reader the Young house burned down in chapter 24.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank-you to all the readers! I hope everyone enjoys!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-one**

It was late at night and Susan was yet again returning from her late night rendezvous with Ben Horton. As Susan got out of the car, Mike from inside pulled the curtain aside and noticed his wife and the man she was with. Was Susan really cheating on her husband?

* * *

The next day.

A convertible pulls up to the Solis residence. A woman steps out. She is wearing some tacky non-flattering heels. She has a bag in her hand and walks up to the door, ringing the bell.

"Hello…" Carlos says answering the door.

"This is the residence of Gabrielle Marquez, right? Are you Carlos? You sure are a cutie!" The woman stands staring at Carlos.

"Uh… yes, this is the residence of…" Carlos finally answers before being cut off by Gaby.

"What are you doing here?" Gaby says coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Gabrielle" the woman says walking into the house hugging Gaby.

"Hey…" The woman lets go of Gaby. "What are you doing here?" Gaby asks again.

"Oh, Gabrielle" she laughs. "It's been such a long time since I've seen my little sister" she says as she hugs Gaby again.

* * *

Julie goes into the kitchen and takes some of her daily medication.

"I'm running low already!" she states.

"I'm going to the store. I can pick up your prescription" Susan tells her as she leaves the house.

Susan walks to her car but not before briefly speaking with Ben who was leaving for the day. Right after he leaves Kayla comes running up to Susan. She appears to have been jogging.

"Who was that?" Kayla asks.

"Who, me? You're talking to me?" she asks baffled that this woman, who never spoke to her before, is now.

"Yea, Mrs. Delfino, right?"

Susan nods.

"So who was that man? He's kinda cute" Kayla says.

"Oh, he's just some contractor. He works for Katherine." Kayla has this look of confusion on her face. "She's the woman across the street" she says pointing to Katherine's house.

They both laugh slightly.

"I think I'm going to ask him out" Kayla reveals.

"What? Why… why would you want to do that?" Susan asks hastily.

"Why shouldn't I? Is he married?" she asks. "Oh, that wouldn't stop me" she adds.

"I just…" Susan cannot find the correct words to respond with.

"It's settled. I'm going to ask him out. Thanks Sarah" she says jogging off.

"It's Susan" Susan replies lowly as Kayla jogs away.

* * *

Lynette arrives at her therapist's office.

"Has the flashbacks been getting any better?" the doctor asks.

"No, not really. I find myself blackout out here and there" she reveals.

"I'm going to prescribe you some anxiety pills."

"Anxiety pills?"

"They should help calm your nerves and help halt the flashes."

"I don't want to take those while my kids are around."

"They really shouldn't effect your day-to-day life. You should mainly only take them at night before you go to sleep. Getting a good nights rest could make a world of a difference." She hands Lynette the prescription.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Gaby asks her big sister Angel Marquez as they sit down at the kitchen table.

"I just haven't seen you in so long I thought I should visit" she says laughing. Angel was always known as the "jolly" one. Always laughing and smiling.

"So you just dropped in" Gaby replies with a question in her tone.

"Yea" she says with a smile plastered across her face.

"Where are you staying?""Oh Gabrielle" she says pushing Gaby's shoulder slightly. "You're so funny. With you of course."

"You're staying here?" Gaby questions.

"She can stay in the guest room" Carlos interrupts.

"Yea, the guest room" Angel says smiling at them both.

Gaby stares at Carlos and then back at her big sister.

* * *

Later that night.

The kids are asleep. Tom is at Kayla's house still. Lynette walks around her as quiet you can hear a pin drop house. She walks into her bedroom and prepares herself for bed and then gets tucked in under the covers. Suddenly flashes of that day go through her mind. She shoots up in bed. She rushes into the bathroom and throws water onto her face. She stares at the prescription bottle resting next to the sink. She hesitates for a few seconds before she swallows a couple of the pills.

* * *

The next day.

All the residents of Wisteria Lane awoke with invites in their mailboxes. From who? None other than Katherine Mayfair. As it seems all her renovations were complete and she was anxious and excited to show off her beautifully renovated home.

* * *

"I know its short notice but I would love if you could accompany me" Bree says into her phone. After some constant persistency her doctor beau gives in and agrees to accompany her to Katherine's get-together.

* * *

Ben Horton was leaving Katherine's house. He was there just to check up on his work and make sure everything was completed. He was making his way over to Susan's house when Kayla runs down the lane and stops him.

"Hey there! I've seen you around" she says to him.

"Hi. I've seen you too… here and there."

"So… do you want to, like, maybe hang out sometime?" she asks him.

He pauses for a few seconds. He stares at her before answering. "Uh… actually… sure, what the hell, right?" he answers laughing.

* * *

That night.

All the residents were doing their makeup or getting out of the shower or picking out that perfect outfit for the night at Katherine Mayfair's.

Lynette took another pill before leaving her house.

Kayla with Ben Horton by her side arrived.

Susan accompanied by Julie and her beau (Adam) arrived as well. Mike stayed back to watch M.J.

Gaby and Carlos… and Angel as well were in attendance.

All the residents made their way to Katherine Mayfair's home and luckily they did as it was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The guests walk into the house. It seems as if the house has remained the same with a few tweaks here and there that no one could exactly pinpoint. The house has a colder than ever feeling and Katherine liked it that way.

* * *

The night is well underway and the guest are have a very fine time.

Bree introduces Harrison to all her neighbors.

"Where's Mike?" Bree asks Susan who comes walking over.

"Oh, he's watching M.J." They hear Julie laughing and they look over and see Julie and Adam laughing together.

"They're getting married within the next few months" Susan informs Bree.

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

"Do you ever think you'll tie the knot again?" Susan asks.

"I don't know it's much too soon to know anything" she replies.

"Oh… okay" she says taking a sip.

"What?"

"I might have seen Harrison at the jewelry store…" Just as she tells Bree, Harrison comes over and hears the conversation.

"You bought an engagement ring?" she asks him.

"No… yes… but…"

"We've only been dating for a few weeks" Bree states.

"It's not for you!" he spits out.

* * *

Lynette stands by the bar getting a drink. She starts to sip as she begins to feel dizzy. She nearly falls into the bookcase. Tom happens to be near and catches the stumbling Lynette.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, I think I might have taken a few too many…"

"Tom! I want you to meet…" Kayla says walking over interrupting.

"Sorry, Kayla. I need to get Lynette home."

Tom helps Lynette out of the house but not before an arguing Bree and Harrison leave as well.

* * *

Kayla walks back over and notices Ben kissing Katherine on the cheek. Susan notices as well. Ben turns. Kayla rushes out of the house. He chases after her but is stopped by Susan, who chased after him.

* * *

"Katherine what did you put in the punch" Gabrielle jokes noting how everyone starts to fight. She puts her drink down.

"Can you use a coaster?" Katherine asks, putting Gaby's glass down on some cutout wood before walking away.

* * *

Susan follows Ben out. "What are you doing kissing Katherine!" she shouts at him. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Who you?" he questions.

"Not me! Her!" she says motioning at Kayla who is walking back to her house.

"She's not my girlfriend and you know I still only have eyes for you" he says leaning into Susan. She pushes him off.

"You and I never had anything special and you never will" she says before walking away.

"Why do you care so much!" he shouts after her. "You only care because you know the truth about us!" he shouts. Susan stops in her tracks and turns away. She stops herself before returning to the party.

* * *

Yes, it was a night to remember.

Mike just put M.J. to bed. He walks down the hallway and sneaks into Julie's room. He goes to her dresser and opens her prescribed medication. He slips a few pills into his pocket and leaves the room.

A night to remember that ended with…

Noise can be heard up the lane.

Lynette and Tom watch from outside their window.

Bree walks out of her house and watches.

Gaby, Susan, and Katherine walk from the party and look up the lane.

Some workers and people can be seen at the Young house as they start to rebuild the property.

A night to remember that ended with… some few special guests.

* * *

I considered splitting this chapter into two chapters, due to the length, but I really wanted to end it with Katherine's party. I know there is some question if Gabrielle really has a sister or not. In a season 6 episode they show a picture of when she was young and she is with another boy and girl hinting she has both a brother and sister. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is anxious to see what comes next!

I really appreciate all my readers but what happened to all my reviewers? Lol. Thank-you regardless!


	32. Chapter 32

Thank-you to all the readers and the reviewers! I had some hesitation of continuing after some negative comments from a troll that have been reported and so far one has been removed by fanfiction. I have moved past it and wont allow it to effect me or my work. I hope everyone enjoys!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-two**

The construction on the old Young house had begun. The housewives were up to their old ways trying to get any information they could. The construction workers were very secretive and the only words they said to the housewives were not such nice ones.

Susan was told that a millionaire from California was renovating the colonial home.

Bree overheard some women claiming the house was being bought by the church.

Lynette hoped it would be a daycare so she can get away from her kids every once in a while.

And Gabrielle… Gabrielle started a rumor that she was buying another house just for the hell of it.

The truth, though, was that no one really knew what was going on at the Young house and only time could really tell.

* * *

The next morning.

Lynette was finally waking up after sleep throughout the entire night. She walked downstairs to find Tom sitting in the kitchen.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Tom asks.

"I feel… alright" she replies stretching. "What… what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Of course…" she stops herself trying to remember. "Well… I arrived at the party and…"

"And…"

"And… I can't remember, I guess."

"You nearly collapsed! I had to help you back here!"

"I'm just sure it's… you know with the baby and the kids and everything."

"Lynette! It's something else!"

"Tom!"

"Lynette!" he shouts again.

The room is silent.

"I'm just… I'm… everything is okay. Tom, I… everything is okay."

He motions to her.

"Everything's okay" she smiles.

* * *

"Julie!" Susan shouts as Julie comes walking down the stairs.

"Yea" she replies yawning walking into the kitchen, heavily pregnant.

"I was thinking of having the wedding maybe in the front yard."

"Mom, please, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Julie, We have to do this soon or else you're going to be…"

"Going to be what?"

"Julie… I just think the sooner the better. The sooner you and Adam can start your lives together as a family."

Julie feels her stomach.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks.

* * *

The phone is ringing. Davis, Harrison reads the ID.

"Are you ever going to answer the phone?" Gabrielle asks.

"I am not going to give him the pleasure of treating me like some poor old fashioned woman, waiting at home waiting for her man's affairs!"

"Do you think you're overreacting just a little?"

"What about when you threw all of Carlos' belongings out on the lawn?"

"Good point… what will you do if he comes around?"

"I have guns" she looks up grinning.

* * *

Ben Horton walked down the lane. Susan glanced out her window.

"What are you doing here?" she asks walking towards him.

"I'm not here to see you" he responds.

"Oh…"

"I'm here for the girl down the block… Kelly" he says with a questioning tone.

"No, Kayla, and no! You cannot go around breaking people's heart."

"She's a big girl. She can handle herself" he says walking off.

"Ah, come on" she groans walking back into the house.

* * *

Later that day.

"Let's play some cards" Gaby says looking out the window at her house.

"Gaby, are you ever going back home?" Bree asks.

"Sure, but 'she's' there" she replies referring to her sister.

"You can't stay here forever" she says some lightness in her voice.

"On that note, can I borrow one of your guns?" she jokes.

* * *

The next day.

Lynette goes into her therapy session.

"How has the medication been working for you?" the doctor asks.

"Oh just fine" Lynette reveals.

"No complications or any… side effects?" she asks.

"Nope. Nothing" she answers making sure not to bring up the incident from a couple days before.

* * *

Gabrielle is folding some laundry.

"Oh, Gabrielle you know you should fold it more like this" Angel says picking up a towel and folding it the way she thinks is better. "That's the way our mother always did it. There, perfect" she says placing the towel down.

Gaby grabs the towel unfolding it.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I don't do a lot of things the way our mother did things.

"Gabrielle, why are you so hostile towards me!"

"Why are you hear Angel?"

"Gabrielle, you're my sister. I wanted to see you."

"Come on Angel. You never did these things unless there was something in it for you!

"Gabrielle I am shocked and offended that you would even…"

"I want you out! Tonight. I want you gone" Gabrielle says walking up the stairs carrying the laundry basket.

* * *

Later that night.

Bree and Katherine have begun to reconnect slightly. They had a girls night out and Bree was returning home. Their girls night was much less partying and more dinner plates at the country club.

Bree returns home. She walks into her house noticing a few missed phone calls on her caller ID. She deletes the notifications and walks up to her bedroom.

Harrison can be seen outside staring in through the window.

* * *

A very convincing Ben Horton and Kayla walk into a restaurant.

Ben was just looking for a girlfriend a friend anything. He was a flirt and very good at it. Kayla on the other hand… was it desperation? Or maybe it was the need for attention.

They sat down at the table and surprisingly the night started out really well.

* * *

Katherine Mayfair retuned home. She walked up to her front door and pulled out her keys. She turned the knob and the door swung open.

"Huh…" she says to herself. She could have sworn she locked the door.

Katherine walks into the dimly lit house and locks the door behind her.

* * *

Ben and Kayla laugh over the candlelit.

He slides his hand over hers and she smiles at the man.

* * *

Katherine walks upstairs as she prepares herself for bed. She walks into the bathroom. Suddenly a noise from downstairs. She swears she heard a chair move or something.

Katherine being always prepared walks to her nightstand and pulls a tiny handgun out.

She inches her way down the stairs peeking down to see if she can catch a glimpse of some mysterious intruder. She peeks down and notices her front door closing. She groans in fright but quickly rushes over and locks the door that she happened to lock just a few minutes ago.

She has her back pressed against the door. She turns and notices a stranger in the shadows outside the window. He quickly rushes off after hearing Katherine scream.

* * *

"Excuse me" Ben says to Kayla. He gets up and answers his phone.

"Hello."

"It wasn't there" the man says in a panicked voice.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asks.

"I searched and I couldn't find it and she came home!"

"Get out of there" Ben says in a deep angered voice. "We'll handle this later" he says hanging the phone up.

He walks back to the table and smiles at Kayla.

"A problem?" she asks.

"Nothing to worry about" he smiles.

* * *

A man ends the cell phone call as he stares at Katherine's house. Police sirens can be heard coming from down the lane. He rushes off.

* * *

Half an hour later Kayla and Ben can be seen driving down the lane. Police cars are parked outside the Mayfair house.

Ben pulls up to the Huntington house. Kayla invites him in and they both disappear into the house.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know the beginning of this chapter might have been a little non-exciting but I hope the end spiced things up for everyone. All the storylines introduced from the past few chapters will be caught up with and everything is about to become chaotic for the housewives of Wisteria Lane! I hope everyone continues to enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

Thank-you so much to all the readers and reviewers! I'm so happy that there are followers out there, thank-you! Hope everyone enjoys!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-three**

"They said there wasn't anything they could do" Katherine says referencing the police visit the night before.

"I'm sorry, Katherine. At least you have that gun" Susan, who came by to check on her, says chuckling.

Katherine grins slightly before walking into the kitchen. Susan follows holding a glass of tea. Katherine walks over to the stove and takes the pot off with an oven mitt.

"Want more?" Katherine asks.

"No, I'm fine" Susan says walking around checking out the new columns added into the house.

"Beautiful, aren't they? I had Ben put them in. You know, the contractor?"

"Oh, yea, I know him" Susan replies.

"Of course you do…" Katherine says with a slight smile.

"What's that suppose to mean? I saw him kissing you…"

"Susan… he's way to much of an… adolescence for me…"

"But he's fine for me?"

"I didn't say that, you did. I know you have this little crush on him." Before Susan can reply. "Regardless he's dating that one down the lane."

Susan starts to ramble on about Kayla. Katherine ignores half the conversation. Katherine walks around admiring the landscaping of her home. She walks running her hand gentle across the column. It's not long before she notices the crack in the column that she could have sworn wasn't there the day before.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Gaby asks her sister.

"Gabrielle, we're sisters. Let's not leave it like this."

"Let's" Gaby replies walking through the house.

"Gabrielle! I was always there for you and now…"

"When! When were you there for me? When he came into my room at night? Or when I told mom about it and she blew it in my face?"

"Let's not bring up…"

"No! Out! I'm not kidding. I want you out! Now!"

"Gabrielle, I'm not going anywhere!"

Gaby walks towards the front door and opens the door.

"What's going on down here?" Carlos asks coming down the stairs.

"Angel was just leaving" Gaby states. Her sister stares at her. She then smiles at Carlos before walking out of the house. Gaby slams the door.

* * *

Mike stands in the kitchen pouring water into a glass. He takes a napkin out from his pocket and unfolds it revealing several pills. He takes one and downs it with the water.

"Mom" Julie calls coming down the stairs.

Mike quickly folds the napkin putting it into his pocket.

"She's not here. She's at Katherine's" he says smiling nervously.

"Oh…"

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Just wanting to talk to her about all this wedding planning. It's crazy!"

They both exchange nervous laughs.

Julie goes to walk back up the stairs.

"Ooh… Ow…" Julie says clenching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Mike asks rushing over.

"It's nothing. He just kicked…" she says. She pauses trying to convince herself that's all it was.

* * *

Kayla awakes halfway through the day. Ben is already gone. She yawns trying to pick herself up. "Patrick, honey" she calls.

Patrick comes running into the room.

"Can you get mommy some aspirin?"

A few seconds later the child comes back with a glass of water and aspirin. It seems a little obvious that this isn't the first time this has happened.

Kayla sits up in bed. She puts her hand on Patrick's face and smiles.

She leans forward and takes the pills. Her hands begin to shake. She drops the glass. It shatters against the wooded floors.

"Damn it!" she shouts. Rubbing her hands together.

* * *

Bree takes her purse before she leaves her house. The phone starts to ring. She walks over to the phone before realizing who it is and decides not to answer. She walks to her front door. She opens the door and Harrison stands there on his cell phone.

"Oh…" Bree says putting her hands up.

"Bree, I'm only here because you wouldn't answer my calls."

"That's right. And I really wish I could hang up on you right now" she says walking towards her car.

"Please just hear me out" he pleads as Bree unlocks her car door.

"Speak" she replies motioning.

"I really do love you, Bree, and I want to get you a real ring. My mother's ring. It has been in the family for years. But when I got my divorce…" he begins to explain. "My ex-wife never gave it back. We came to an agreement that if I replace the ring she'll agree to return it" he continued.

"I…" Bree begins trying to come to a conclusion.

* * *

"Look, you can see the crack through the entire column!"

"I…"

"You're going to fix this" Katherine continues without letting Ben finish his sentence.

"Right away…"

Katherine walks out of the room.

* * *

"They're here" Lynette's lawyer calls from downstairs.

"Right down" Lynette replies as Tom and his lawyer enter the house. Lynette stands in the bathroom as she takes a few more anxiety pills.

They sit at the kitchen table. Tom sits across from Lynette. Their lawyers on either side.

"We have to discuss ownership of the house" her lawyer begins.

"Well, Mr. Scavo will…"

"You can have it" Tom speaks.

"Tom" his lawyer whispers.

"My kids grew up here. I'm not going to take this house away from them and their mother."

"Well, you have the house" his lawyer says.

Lynette has a blank expression. "Has the pills kicked in?" she asks herself. She feels numb but at least no more nightmares.

* * *

The next day.

"Okay so we ordered the flowers and we have the dress. We can place the arch in the…"

"Do you think were going to fast?" Julie interrupts.

"Julie… Adam loves you and you love him…" Julie looks down. "Don't you?" Susan continues.

"I do… At least, I think I do."

"Julie, we don't have much time left…"

"It's just… I was traveling the world and helping people and now I'm stuck at home with a baby on the way and getting married."

"Julie… you can still do all those things. You can still have a life outside your family. And you know Mike and I are always here for you." She holds Julie's hand. Julie smiles at her.

* * *

"Hello. This is Dr. Sanders' office. How may I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Kayla Huntington. I need to make any appointment…" she says. Her body twitches slightly.

* * *

Katherine lets Ben into her house. She is on the phone and lets him to his work as she excuses herself.

Ben walks over to the cracked column. He starts to shred up the plaster. He reaches into the column and pushes a wooden plank up. Under the plank several upon several bags of cocaine can be seen. He takes a few bags out and tucks them away into his duffel bag. He pushes the plank back down.

* * *

Later that day.

Tom is talking with his lawyer.

"Where are going to go?"

"Maybe… I can get an apartment by my job" he says.

"Actually, I have gotten some word from a realtor that a house on this lane is actually opening up soon" his lawyer reveals.

* * *

Susan is putting laundry away. She walks into her bedroom and opens the dresser drawer. She folds a shirt and places it into the drawer. She picks another shirt up. It slips out of her hands knocking little trinkets and decorative items into the drawer.

"Oh chute" she says.

She picks everything back up.

"Is that everything?" she asks herself staring at the dresser. "What's this?" she notices a napkin sticking out from the corner of the drawer. She pulls it out and unfolds it discovering the pills.

"Oh no… not again…"

"What's going on?" Mike asks walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing" Susan quickly says dropping the napkin into the drawer. "Folding laundry" she says with a nervous laugh.

"I'm going out. Need to pick up some tools. I'll be back before dinner" he says. He kisses her on the forehead. "Love you" he leaves the room.

"Love you…" she says lowly staring out blankly.

* * *

The next day.

As Wisteria Lane residents awoke to face the worries and troubles of their day, things were about to get a little worse for them. For what was impending on them could cause tragedy and heartbreak upon the homes of Wisteria Lane. Something that has only occurred once in the last 12 years.

* * *

I think this chapter really made up for the last couple chapters which might not have been as… up to par, I guess I can say. I really love and enjoy all my chapters and I hope that everyone else does as well! I really hope that this chapter kept everyone entertained and wanting more. The next chapter is going to be intense!


	34. Chapter 34

Thank-you to all the readers and the reviewers/alerts/favorites! I hope everyone enjoys this exhilarating chapter!

And on a side note to Tristaliliac a.k.a Martha Huber 4Ever: HAHAHA! How pathetic can you really be? I block your one account so you go through all the trouble of making an entirely new email just to make another account on here and READ my new chapter and yet again submit another review. Thank-you so much for all the effort and time you are putting into contacting me. That's really sweet. Next time try to get a life.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-four**

"I'll be home real soon. Tom is coming over to watch you" Kayla said as she left her four-year old son alone.

Kayla got into her car and drove away.

* * *

"We got the arch set up and the flowers are arriving at noon" an overexcited Susan said to an under-whelmed Julie. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?" Susan asked as she fluffed Julie's dress.

"I'm excited" Julie says in a low voice.

* * *

Gaby goes outside to check her mail when she hears her worst fears.

"Gabrielle!" her sister screeches as she hastily walks down the lane.

"Ugh" Gaby sighs. She opens her door to go back inside.

"Gabrielle! Please wait!"

"What?"

"Gabrielle… Gaby, I'm so sorry about how we left things. I wanted to apologize."

"Fine. Apology accepted" she says closing the door.

"Gabrielle Marquez" Angel shouts.

"Angel Santos!" Gaby shouts at her sister.

"What?" her sister stands with a shocked face.

"Yea, I made a few calls. It seems your husband… your estranged husband has been looking for you."

"Gabrielle, now look…"

Before she can finish Gaby slams the door in her face.

* * *

"My hands keep shaking and jerking. It's gotten to the point where I've begun to drop and break things" Kayla says. "I keep forgetting things. I've lost interest in almost everything" she adds.

"Those are all very common symptoms related with the disease" the doctor confirms. Kayla remains silent. "Don't worry. We'll do some tests and whatever the results we can come to a solution" he says trying to comfort the obviously worried girl.

* * *

"You look beautiful" Susan says reminding herself of her mother.

"You really think I should be wearing white?" Julie asks.

"Well, it's a little to late to change that" Susan replies.

"The florist is here" Mike says coming into the room.

"Stay here and I'll be right back" Susan says going downstairs.

* * *

"Are you going to be done soon?" Katherine asks. "I have a wedding to attend."

"Almost done. Just a few more minutes" Ben answers.

"I'll be back later" Katherine says as she preps to leave.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you later" Bree says hanging up the phone after planning a dinner date with Harrison.

Bree was fit in a knee length yellow and white dress for Julie's wedding.

* * *

A little later.

"Okay, Julie, the guests are getting seated. Are you ready?" Susan asks.

"Mom, I can't do this. I mean… I don't know. I don't know if I can do this" Julie reveals.

"Julie… Okay… Mike!" Susan calls out. He walks in. "Go downstairs and stay with Adam and just stall the guests. We'll be down soon."

"Is everything alright here?" Mike asks.

"Everything's fine, just go and keep the guests busy" Susan responds. Mike leaves. Susan turns to Julie. "What are you afraid of honey?"

"I really don't know Adam that well. I mean…"

"You told me before that you know what he wants in life and what you want in life. That you can just sit together and enjoy a quiet time together. Someone you can see growing old with."

"But when it comes to the little things…" Julie starts.

"Julie, you're having a child with this man…"

"But I thought…"

"Julie… those things don't matter. Those are the little things."

"I thought the little things count?"

"No they don't… not as much as…" Susan stops herself trying to find the correct words.

"You know" Julie says as she starts to tear up. "When we first got together. We had been friends for months. And we went on our first date. He took me out to a little restaurant. We talked and laughed. And he held my hand and it started to rain on our way back. And we ran to find cover" she says with a little laugh. "When I got to my door he gave me a book of poems. The one book I could never find. We spent the entire night reading poems to each other. And then a few months later" she grabs her stomach.

Susan smiles at her.

"I think I'm ready now" she says getting up.

Susan pulls the veil over to cover Julie's face. She hands her the flowers.

"You look beautiful" she says.

* * *

Gaby and Carlos leave their house. Angel is sitting on the patio.

"Gabrielle, I'm not going to leave" she says as Gaby walks past her.

"Do whatever the hell you want, I'm going to a wedding" she responds.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Lynette asks putting earrings on.

"Some cartoon" Penny replies. "What happened?" Penny asks as her cartoon show turns off.

"Breaking news: The tornado has changed direction and is heading northeast towards Fairview. All residents are asked to stay inside until further news" the reporter says.

"Oh my god!" Lynette says running towards the door. "Stay inside and watch your sister" she shouts to Penny.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go through?" Kayla asks standing at a road block.

"The entire area is cut off due to a tornado watch" the police officer informs her.

"My son is there! I need to get home to him!" she shouts at the officer.

"Ma'am, please lower your voice and get back into your vehicle."

Realizing there is no hope in arguing she regrettable goes back to her car.

* * *

Lynette runs across the street just as Julie begins to walk down the aisle. A man across the street stares at the residents. He walks towards Katherine's house and enters.

"You're finally here, man" Ben says walking over. "You got the stuff?" Ben asks.

"Yea" he says opening a large duffel bag.

They stand at the column emptying all the bags of drugs into the duffel bag.

"You know the cops are watching my house, I couldn't take the risk" Ben reveals.

* * *

Lynette stands at the back of the seating area watching Julie and Adam tie the knot. She doesn't want to interrupt the vows.

"Do you Julie Mayer take Adam Archer to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh no… no…"

"Excuse me?" the pastor asks.

"Oh no!" Julie shouts out grabbing her stomach.

Adam grabs her as she slides down. Susan runs up to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Susan asks.

"My stomach. It hurts. I think there's something wrong."

* * *

Julie kneels on the floor breathing in and out. Susan ran inside and got some damp towels and water for her. The guests start to become anxious as news of a tornado warning spread.

"Where is Mike?" Susan says looking around.

The crowd starts to become chaotic. Susan excuses herself from her daughter as she rushes into the house to find her husband.

* * *

Katherine decides to go back to her house to check the contracting work.

"Are you done yet?" she asks walking into the house. Before she can stop herself she notices the two men as they close a duffel bag. "What is going on in here?" she shouts at the men. They stares up at her. Her anger turns to fear. She runs towards the front door as the man runs behind and grabs her grabbing hold of her mouth.

* * *

Susan rushed through her house. She walks into her bedroom. Mike is standing at the dresser.

"Where is it?" he asks himself angrily.

"What are you looking for?" Susan asks.

"Oh…" he says slamming the dresser closed. "It's nothing."

She walks over to her dresser opening the drawer. "Is it this?" she asks pulling a baggy out containing the pills she found.

"What are you doing with those?"

"What are you doing with these? Mike I thought we went through this?"

* * *

"Come on! Let her go!" Ben shouts.

"She saw us!" his partner shouts back.

He lets Katherine go. She falls onto the floor.

"Just get out. Please just leave" Katherine pleads.

Ben's partner pulls a gun out from the back of his jeans.

* * *

"Mike, please explain this to me? Is life so unbearable still!"

"Obviously with me it is!" he shouts at Susan.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you… saw you with that contractor guy."

"Oh, no, Mike…"

"And when I saw you my heart just sank and I couldn't…"

"Mike, nothing happened" she starts to cry. "Nothing happened…"

"Please stop! Your husband is some deadbeat plumber who cant make the mortgage and the car payments!"

"Mike stop! Please! Nothing happened! I swear nothing happened! I love you!"

* * *

"Please, let me through!" Kayla shouts. "My son needs me!"

"Ma'am we just got word that the tornado has hit. No one is getting through now!" the officer informs her.

* * *

Mike starts to walk down the stairs. Susan rushes after him.

"Mike, no, no, no, please. I know I did something wrong. But I promise nothing happened" she shouts as she goes outside. The guests divert their attention and stare at the bickering couple.

"I can't even believe you! At least own up to it and admit you…" Mike says getting into his truck.

"Admit what! Nothing happened!"

He turns the car on and starts to drive away.

"Mike! Mike!" she shouts rushing after his car.

Down the lane dark clouds can be seen forming. Winds begin to get heavy and stronger. Winds go through the trees and knock a tree down collapsing on top of Mike's moving truck.

"No! Mike!" Susan shouts rushing over.

"We need to get inside now" Bree says rushing over to Susan. They rush back to Susan's house. They help Julie up as they enter the house and they take cover in the walk-in closet.

* * *

"Carlos! Come on!" Gaby shouts as she stands in the middle of the street waiting for Carlos.

"Gabrielle, come on" her sister says tugging at her dress.

"Let go of me! I'm not laving my husband!" Gaby hits her sisters hand away from her. Suddenly a wave comes blowing Angel away. Gaby stands shocked.

* * *

Lynette runs into the house. Tom was already there with the kids. They go into the bathroom and huddle together.

* * *

Gaby turns around and can't find Carlos.

"Carlos! Where are you?"

* * *

"I think we should just end this now!" Ben's partner says.

Suddenly a tree collapses into Katherine's house. Screams are heard before the gun goes off.

* * *

"Just keep breathing Julie" Susan says.

"You're doing great honey" Adam adds.

* * *

"Carlos!" Gaby screams as she starts to stumble her way back to the house. She turns and sees the tornado destruction coming. Suddenly Carlos comes out and tackles her to the ground as the tornado passes. Gaby starts to scream as debris falls upon them as the tornado hovers above them.

* * *

Screams are heard as the houses of Wisteria Lane go through a complete revision. Trees and picket fences are flown through the air. Screams and cries are heard from inside and outside the houses of the lovely suburban neighborhood.

Families huddled in closets. Loved ones held on to their spouses. Children screamed for their parents. Others prayed for protection.

Yes, the storm passed as the families embraced each other hoping for a miracle, unfortunately, some didn't get one.

* * *

I know this chapter is incredibly long but I hope all the exciting plotlines made the time fly by! I hope everyone really enjoyed this chapter and the direction the story and the characters are heading! Thank-you again to all the readers!


	35. Chapter 35

The aftermath of the tornado! Thank-you to all the readers. Enjoy!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-five**

As the storm wound down the police blockades were taken down. Kayla hastily drove down towards Wisteria Lane. Witnessing the chaos brought upon several other homes and families of Fairview.

Unfortunately, the devastation brought to the families of Fairview was, by far, the worst.

* * *

The family was huddled in the walk-in closet. Julie rested her head against Adam. She was obviously exhausted. Adam caressed her. Susan held the baby in her arms and cradled the baby as gently as she could.

The raucous from the tornado seemed to be over. Silence overtook the cries and screams. They thought it was safe to leave. Susan and Bree stood. They handed the baby to Adam as they exited the closet.

* * *

Gaby and Carlos arose. Somehow they ended up in the middle of the street. With nothing but some scraps and bruises they considered themselves fine. They rushed into the house and were overjoyed to discover their two girls were safely hidden in a closet of their bedroom.

* * *

Lynette and Tom looked around. The house stopped shaking. They got up and exited the bathroom with their children following. The house was a complete mess. It seems as if an entire forest landed in their house. They walk outside and noticed the destruction to their lane.

* * *

Kayla drove up to the lane. She was forced to stop her car. The destruction proved quite difficult for her to drive through. She swung the car door open and ran down the lane across the rubble and debris. She noticed Tom and Lynette exiting their home. She rushed over to Tom.

"Tom! Tom!" she shouted.

She ran over and hugged her father.

"Where's Patrick?" she asked him.

"Patrick? I thought he was with you" Tom replies.

"No. No… No… I asked you specifically to watch him because…" she stops herself. "No… I remember… I had to of asked."

Tom stares at her trying not to admit to her that she never did ask.

"Oh my god. No!" she shouts as she turns and runs up to the her house at the top of the lane.

* * *

Bree called an ambulance as Susan nervously ran out the door. She stopped herself and noticed the destruction. She looked around the lane and then down at Mike's car. The tree was now covered in trees and cement as parts of the road were tossed around and destroyed.

"Mike! Mike!" she screamed as she ran down the lane. She got to the car and started to pull the bark and leaves off the car to get a glimpse inside. The car was crushed and she kept on digging and kept getting nowhere.

* * *

"Patrick! Patrick!" Kayla scrammed running up to her house. Tom followed behind.

"Patrick" she shouted swinging open her front door. The inside seemed to have minimal damage, surprisingly.

"Patrick! Honey! Where are you? It's okay now! Mommy's here!"

* * *

"Mike!" Susan shouted. "Mike…" she said lowly with tears rolling down her cheek.

The ambulance sirens can be heard coming. Adam helped Julie up as they walked to the ambulance down the lane.

The ambulance informed them because of the damage they could only go to a certain point.

Julie, Adam, and the newborn were eventually loaded into the ambulance and taken away.

* * *

"Where is he Tom?" Kayla asks. They searched the whole house and never found Patrick.

"He… he must've ran out to find me or someone…"

"Kayla…" Tom tries to console her.

"Patrick!" she shouts rushing away. She runs outside and rushes off to search on her own.

* * *

The residents of Fairview stood outside their homes and tried to piece together their lives. They stumbled over debris and climbed over trees. They asked themselves as to where to begin first.

Ambulances, fire trucks, police cars, and all the emergency rescue crews were called in and arrived.

* * *

Mike's truck was sealed off from the residents as rescue members, slowly, moved debris and rubble.

Bree held Susan's hand.

"What's taking so long? It shouldn't be taking them this long" Susan says.

"They just want to be careful" Bree reassures her.

"We got someone here" one of the rescue members announce.

The residents hear a man moaning.

"Mike! Mike!" Susan shouts trying to get to the truck.

Mike is finally pulled out from the rubble. Badly bruised up and unconscious.

Mike is loaded up into the ambulance and is taken to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Bree looks around the lane and notices the damage on Katherine's house. She walks over towards the house.

"Have you seen Katherine?" she asks Lynette who is standing outside.

"No, not since the wedding" she replies.

They both walk towards the house. The door is gone.

"Katherine" Bree calls walking into the house.

"Oh my god" Lynette says pointing out the scene.

They rush outside and call emergency crew members over.

* * *

"He's four year olds. About this high" she says holding out her hand. "Short brown hair" she says crying. "If it wasn't for your men I would have been here able to protect him" she adds.

The police officer doesn't even glance up at her. He takes her notes and tells her they will do everything they can to find her son.

* * *

Crew members rush to Katherine's home and start to go through the rubble and get bodies out.

Bree and Lynette are asked to wait outside as is everyone else.

Eventually one body is brought out. The police keep the identity and status of the individual a secret.

Minutes later another individual is brought out. With all the crew member and police catching a glimpse of the people was unimaginable hard. Both people were loaded into the ambulance.

* * *

Night falls upon Wisteria Lane. Residents stay up all night cleaning the streets and trying to repair their homes.

Lynette is in her house cleaning the branches and leaves out. Tom stands by her side and helps the cleanup.

Kayla starts to remove rubble from her yard as she desperately prays to find her son.

* * *

Susan and M.J. sit in the waiting room at the hospital. Julie and her newborn daughter are, thankfully, doing fine. Adam agrees to watch over M.J. so he is more distracted than worrying about Mike.

Eventually Susan is called in.

Mike is hooked up to machines and the sight looks much worse than it actually is. The doctors confess to her that he was badly beat up but with time should recover fully.

* * *

The next day.

"I'm here to see Katherine Mayfair" a woman with long flowing brown hair says walking up to the reception center at the hospital.

"Please sit in the waiting room and the doctor will speak with you shortly."

* * *

Gabrielle and Carlos start cleaning outside their home. Gabrielle notices a strange man standing outside the old Young house. The construction of the house seems to have been unaffected by the storm. The man observes the construction before mysteriously disappearing.

* * *

The crew members are clearing up Kayla's yard. Kayla is pulling parts from fences and trees off from her yard.

She feels her pocket vibrate and pulls the phone out. She has a voicemail.

Some commotion is going on. She doesn't pay attention as the hears the voicemail.

It's from the hospital.

"Miss. Huntington we've got the results from your tests…" the doctor pauses. "Umm… please make an appointment so we can better discuss your situation" the doctor reveals.

Kayla stands in shock canceling the call.

Suddenly she hears a boy's voice. She turns around noticing several people pulling rubble away. They pull a child out.

"Patrick… Patrick!" she shouts running over to her son. She wraps her arms around him with the phone call in the back of her mind.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed. A lot of things are left somewhat open-ended and everything will be followed up leading to many problems for most of the housewives. This is just the immediate aftermath of the tornado but the long-term effect will change lives greatly for the housewives. Plus: A returning character!


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to everyone who continues to read and all the favorites and alerts! Continue to enjoy!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-six**

A few days have passed since the tragic tornado that devastated Wisteria Lane. Within those few days many things were discovered that put many of the housewives on edge.

For one only two bodies were taken out of Katherine Mayfair's home. Unbeknownst to the housewives there was a total of three people in the house. However, something some of the residents noticed was that Ben Horton was mysteriously missing.

Gaby soon got a hold of an officer and asked about her sister. The officer revealed to her that a woman matching her description was never found but stated "chances are highly unlikely" that she survived the tornado.

Something many housewives looked over was the massive amount of construction workers and the accelerated speed of their work on the old Young house.

Last but not least was the surprising guest that visited Katherine Mayfair. When Katherine awoke she was pleasantly surprised to see Dylan sitting at her bedside.

* * *

Present Time:

"I heard on the answering machine that the doctors were…" Tom starts to say.

"I'm busy" Kayla says cutting him off.

"Kayla, this is really important. You need to see the…"

"With Patrick and everything. I just have to much to do. I don't have time to be schlepping over there" she says with hand motion.

Tom realizes it's a losing fight with someone in denial.

* * *

"Mike, the doctors told you no medication" Susan says.

"It hurts like hell" Mike says sitting up in the hospital bed holding his arm.

"It's for your own good…"

"I don't think this doctor really knows what he's talking about anyway."

"Well…" Susan pauses. "I'm going down to the vending machine. Some food in you and you'll be feeling better."

Susan leaves the hospital room. Halfway down the hall Mike's doctor stops her.

"Mrs. Delfino" he calls.

"Yes. Oh doctor" she says turning around.

"I just want to make sure you went over all the medication that was prescribed to your husband?"

"Oh yes. Don't worry he knows what he needs to take" she says nervously smiling.

* * *

Katherine Mayfair was returning home. Dylan Mayfair was by her side helping her back into her house. They open the door and are welcomed by several neighbors not to mention Dylan's husband and child.

"Oh, what's this?" Katherine asks.

"We helped out a little" Dylan says.

"We could have you coming back to a disastrous house" Bree says walking up to Katherine with a basket of muffins.

"How… helpful of everyone" Katherine replies with a sinister smile.

* * *

Later that day.

"Mom!" Penny calls.

"Mom!" Parker shouts louder.

Lynette begins to get frustrated.

"One second" she replies from her upstairs bathroom. She takes out a pill and swallows it with no problem. She turns and glances out the window. She notices a figure that catches her attention. She goes closer to the window and gets a good look at the figure.

She whispers a name to herself shocked.

"Mom!" Penny shouts as you hear a plate shatter downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Lynette shouts as she glances back out the window and the figure is gone.

* * *

The next day.

Susan and Mike return home from the hospital. They are greeted by M.J., Julie, Adam, and the newborn baby girl.

Susan rushed upstairs to make sure everything is prepared for Mike so he can rest. Before she makes the sheets and blankets all neat she tucks the medication list from the doctor in her dresser drawer, hidden from Mike.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

Katherine answers her door. Bree stands.

"Hello Katherine. I hope I'm not bothering you" she says with her hands clenched.

Katherine nods. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not saying you do drugs but yesterday when I arrived for the cleanup we found quite a surprise" Bree starts.

"Drugs? Are you sure you're not taking any?"

"I beg your pardon" Bree says getting somewhat angered. "I was just…"

"Look Bree, I remember very little from what happened directly before the tornado but I assure you I am not a drug user."

"That's all" Bree nods.

* * *

Later that day.

Susan is in the kitchen cooking dinner… well, more like getting the takeout menus.

Julie stumbles her way down the stairs wearing pajamas and a robe.

Susan glances up at her daughter.

"What's this?" she asks.

"I've just been so tired and exhausted lately" she reveals.

"A newborn will do that to you."

"I just wish…" she says stopping herself. Susan stares at her. Julie sits down at the table. Susan walks over to her.

"Julie, whatever you and Adam are going through just know that Mike and I are always here for you" she says grabbing her hand.

"I know mom" Julie says.

It's silent for a few seconds.

"How does Chinese sound?" Susan says grabbing the phone.

* * *

As mother nature subsided, the residents of Wisteria Lane were changing their outlook on life.

Bree went on more dates with Harrison and was contemplating her answer if he ever asked for her hand in marriage.

Susan sat across from Mike as he ached in pain. In her heart she knew she was doing the right thing though.

That night Julie and Adam sat on either sides of the bed. Both slumped over in pajamas acting as if neither was in the room.

The next morning Tom knew he could no longer depend on anyone except himself as he spoke to a realtor. Later that day a "sold" sign was placed on a house on Wisteria Lane.

And Kayla Huntington…

"Huntington" the nurse calls out.

Kayla walks into the doctors office.

"Kayla, you're finally here. I'm happy to see you."

"Yea… I just made time…"

After a few seconds.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news…" the doctor starts off.

* * *

And one person was making a huge change in his life and it all started when his car pulled up to the old Young house which was just about to be called the new Young house and he knew the lives of the residents of Wisteria Lane were to never be the same.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I think a lot of juicy things are developing for most of the characters and will continue to escalate in the future chapters. I have things planned for the housewives which will ultimately change the direction of their lives! Thank-you again everyone.


	37. Chapter 37

I hope everyone enjoys! Thank-you to all the readers, reviews, and favorites!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-seven**

Kayla Huntington drove down Wisteria Lane after just receiving devastating news from her doctor. As she had thought her shaking and forgetfulness were leading up to something tragic and the news she had received revealed that she would be living with a disease for the rest of her life.

As she drove down the lane a truck in front of the Young house was being unpacked and loading into the house.

The housewives stood outside their houses and were trying to get a look at their newest neighbor. There was something eerily familiar about the furniture they started to notice. They started to remember all the times they visited Mary Alice. They recognized a couch they all sat and gossiped at. They recognized a table they played poker at. Then they all recognized the man walking out of the house. Zach Young had moved back to Wisteria Lane and he was making his home perfect for a reunion.

* * *

Tom Scavo realized that he no longer could be couch hopping from house to house and finally put a down payment on a house on Wisteria Lane. He was moving right next door to Kayla and only a few houses down from his soon to be ex-wife.

Tom was packing things out and moving his own things over from his old residence and was to busy to notice the fuss going on down the lane.

* * *

"I don't believe this" Bree stated.

"I wonder what he's been up to all these years" Gaby says.

"He probably went through all that money" Lynette says sipping from her coffee cup.

Susan was unusually quiet. She was thinking of how to break the news to Mike that his biological son was back on the lane.

"Hello ladies" Zach says startling the housewives who weren't paying attention.

"Zach, what brings you back?" Bree asks.

"Oh, you know. Only so many places can really be home."

The housewives glance over at the truck and notice some more similar furniture reminiscent of the classic furniture Mary Alice had hand picked.

Zach stands with his hands in his pocket. It's obvious how uncomfortable he is in front of his new neighbors.

"Well, I'm sure you should be getting back" Bree says. "Want to help the movers" she adds.

"Yea… yea, you're right" he says walking off.

The housewives stare at each other acknowledging the tension.

* * *

Susan goes into her house. Mike is sitting in the kitchen staring out the window.

"Oh, you've seen?" Susan walks up to him.

"About Zach?"

"Yea. I wanted to break it to you…"

"Break what?" he asks cutting her off. "I've known about this for a while" he reveals.

"You've been speaking to Zach?"

"Just a few times here and there" he answers walking over to Susan.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"It's okay" he says kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Kayla sits at her kitchen table crying. The front door closes.

"Mommy!" Patrick shouts running into the house. "Mommy!"

He runs into the kitchen and notices his mother crying.

"What's wrong Mommy?" he asks.

"Nothing honey" she says wiping tears away. The child doesn't believe her. "Patrick, honey" she says with her voice cracking. "I'm okay."

* * *

Later that day.

Susan goes upstairs and turns the knob to Julie's bedroom. It's locked. She knocks on the door. Almost a minute later Julie unlocks the door. She is wearing her robe. The shades are lowered. The room is dark. She has bags under her eyes.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she says stepping back.

"Is the baby…"

"She's fine" she says cutting her off.

"Where's Adam?"

"Who knows" Julie says walking over to her bed. She sits at the edge and pushes her hair tangled hair back.

"Julie, I'm going to take the baby downstairs for a feeding…" Susan walks over and picks up the child and walks towards the hall. She turns to say something to Julie but before she has the chance the door slams in her face and she hears the door lock.

* * *

That night.

Zach Young walks around his house. The house is almost an exact replica of when Mary Alice was alive. The furniture and the wallpaper. He walks into the living room and sits on the couch. He takes a photo album out. Photos of Mary Alice and Paul.

He closes his eyes and remembers childhood memories. He makes a fist getting angry. He suddenly opens his eyes and takes the album ripping the pages out and ripping the pictures up.

* * *

Mike lays in bed. His arm starts to ache. After the tornado his arm suffered severe nerve damage. He shoots up and walks over to Susan's dresser assuming she hid what she found of his drugs. He starts to riffle through the drawer and comes across a paper. He pulls the paper out reading through the medication list realizing Susan had lied to him.

* * *

The next day.

Bree goes to lunch with her boyfriend Harrison. They plan an early meal since he has been working nights quite often. They go to the country club which Bree is an active member in.

* * *

Kayla walks over to Tom's new home. She knocks on the door.

"Kayla, hey. I was just working on some things here."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sure."

Tom starts to show her around his new house. He makes comments on all the work he needs… wants to do on the house.

After suffering through Tom running ideas about modifications on the house Kayla finally finds an opportunity to speak.

"Tom… I really need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

A little later.

Kayla storms out of Tom's house.

"You just don't understand what I'm dealing with" she shouts as she goes back to her house.

* * *

That night.

Susan places the baby down in her bedroom. She goes over and sits on the edge of her bed. Mike walks into the room.

"So what's going on with Zach?" she asks.

"Nothing."

The room is silent for a few seconds.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about him and you…"

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me about the doctors order!" he shouts pulling out the paper. "Or about a thousand other things going on around here!"

"Mike, it was for your own good! I didn't want you to have a relapse and…"

"And what? Go back to being a deadbeat husband!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you wanted too…"

The room is silent for a few seconds.

A knock at the bedroom door.

Mike walks out the bedroom door.

Susan gets up after him and sees Julie at their door.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom… I really need your help…"

* * *

Tom walks over to Kayla's house. Before he didn't understand the severity of her condition. He rings the doorbell. No answer. He knocks at the door. No answer.

Kayla sits on the floor upstairs. She is crying. The computer beside her is on. Results on Huntington's disease is on the screen. She keeps crying and crying burying her head in her hands.

* * *

Mike walks over to the Young house. He knocks on the door. Zach opens the door.

"I'm ready to hear your proposition" Mike says.

Zach stares up at Mike before giving him a sinister grin.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I think it's really exciting and leaves it open for many things to come for Wisteria Lane!


	38. Chapter 38

I think everyone is really going to enjoy this chapter! Thank-you to all the readers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-eight**

The next night.

Mike Delfino sat in a bar drinking waiting for the woman he was suppose to meet. He kept looking around the bar for a woman matching the description Zach Young had described to him.

Finally, a woman came into the bar. Her hair fell against her face hiding much of it. She walked up to Mike. She obviously knew him. Mike turned around and vaguely recognized the woman but brushed off the feeling.

"Are you…" Mike started.

"Zach told you about me?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Well not much but…"

"I want to hire you to find someone for me. You seem to be good at finding people who don't want to be found" the woman continued.

"Do we know each other?" Mike asked.

The woman laughed blowing off the question. She then pulled out an envelope from her handbag.

"That should be enough… persuasion…"

Mike opens the envelope and is having trouble denying such an amount of money.

"I'll contact you" she says walking away.

Mike stares as she walks out of the bar. He takes another shot as he drills his mind for answers.

* * *

The next morning.

Susan walks downstairs in a robe and disheveled hair. She goes to the fridge to get something to eat. Julie comes downstairs a few seconds afterwards.

"Still didn't come home?" Julie asks.

"Don't worry about anything, honey."

"I'm not mom. I'm sure he'll come around" Julie responds.

M.J. comes running downstairs.

"I'm ready for school mommy!"

"You look so handsome" Susan says putting his backpack on.

"Where's daddy?" the young boy asks.

Susan freezes for a second. "He had an early job" she says with a smile. "Get going the school bus will be here any minute" she tells him.

M.J. runs out the door. Susan stands trying to get herself together. She pulls her hair back and turns around.

"How are you and Adam doing?" Susan asks trying to change topics. The day before a doctor confirmed that both Julie and Adam were suffering from postpartum depression.

"We're doing… okay…" Julie responds. "The pills are helping a little but we still feel restless and anxious but…"

"I can drive you two to the therapist later" Susan says sitting down.

Julie sits next to her.

"Don't worry mom, everything will be okay" she says holding her hand. Susan rests her head against Julie's shoulder.

* * *

Kayla goes into her bathroom and opens the cabinet. Several medication bottles are stacked. The woman has recently been put on some trail medication. She is very pessimistic and is convinced nothing will help slow down her deterioration.

Kayla hears knocking downstairs. Oddly, not the doorbell.

She rushes downstairs and opens the front door. No one is there. The knocking continues. She finds a man standing at the backdoor. She then recognizes it is Ben Horton. The man who mysteriously disappeared after the tornado.

* * *

Lynette sits on her therapists bed. She recalls the visions and dreams she has been having recently.

"I've been bombarded with these images" she tells the doctor. "I sit at the table and stare at my surroundings and then I put the gun to my head and pull the trigger and then I suddenly wake up" she continued.

"Didn't your friend…" the doctor starts to speak.

"That's the other thing. I keep seeing visions of my friend. She walks around the house… or there is a shadow. I keep seeing images of her and I…"

"Lynette… I think it's best that we change your prescription. The medication I put you on could be causing these side effects."

"Change my medication?"

"Yes. Here. I am writing you a prescription. Go get it filled today. Do you have any of the anxiety pills left?"

"Oh, no, I'm all out" Lynette says lying. She knows perfectly well that she has at the very least a few days worth of pills left.

* * *

That night.

"This restaurant is lovely" Bree says placing a napkin on her lap.

"I'm happy you like it" Harrison says.

Harrison planned the night out down to the cufflinks on his shirt. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when he asked Bree to move in with him.

Later that night.

"I'm sorry but I have to say no…" Bree responds disappointing Harrison.

"I have a life… I have everything on that lane. I can't up and leave…"

Harrison is silent.

"However, I have a proposition for you" Bree says inviting Harrison to move into her suburban home.

* * *

The next day.

Kayla awakes. She pulls the covers off herself stretching. She sits up. A bottle of alcohol is on the nightstand. A powdery substance is on the coffee table in her room. Next to her Ben lays. Kayla smiles slightly. She hears a knock at the door. She puts a robe on and rushes downstairs.

"Tom" she says answering the door.

"Where's Patrick?" he asks her.

"Oh, he should be upstairs. Patrick!" she calls.

"He's at my house" Tom reveals.

"What?"

"He was looking for you yesterday. He said he found you passed out on the…"

"Tom, listen…"

"No! Kayla, this has got to stop! You're no longer a child! You need to take responsibility" he says before turning away.

"Tom!" she calls out as he walks away.

* * *

Susan was walking down the hall and heard crying coming from Julie's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Julie sitting on the floor crying and Adam sitting on the bed motionless. Susan grabbed the baby and tried to get their attention. It was useless.

* * *

Lynette sits in her kitchen. She just took a few more pills. She has the new prescription the doctor wrote on the table. She pulls out a black pen and starts to change some letters on the prescription to match her anxiety pills.

* * *

Susan rushes down the stairs and calls Julie's therapist. About 20 minutes later several ambulances crowd Wisteria Lane as Julie and Adam are escorted out of the house.

* * *

That night.

Mike hangs up his cell phone after a call from the mysterious woman. He sits on the edge of the bed in a hotel room. He looks through his call log. Almost 10 missed calls from Susan. Has Mike resorted back to his old ways?

* * *

Susan returned home with the baby girl, Evelyn Archer. She just learned that both Susan and Adam were put under watch by a psychiatrist as their depression took a turn for the worse. Susan entered her home carrying the girl. She stood in the arch of her door staring into her empty house as all she heard were the crickets from her yard.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I think it's getting really good and I have things planned for all the couples of Wisteria Lane! I hope everyone continues to enjoy!


	39. Chapter 39

After a LONG two-week break, I finally have another chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and are looking forward to this one. Thank-you to all the loyal followers and readers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Thirty-nine**

In the morning Bree anxiously prepared her home for all of Harrison Davis' belongings. She was excited… that was until she saw the moving truck arrive and the belongings of her doctor boyfriend was not as "classy" as she had once believed.

Harrison stood at the moving truck taking boxes out of the back. Bree walked over and looked in and noticed some horrendous, as she'd describe it, furniture. A torn up chair. An awful fish painting.

"You know, all this stuff doesn't need to come along."

"What?" he asks turning around. "This stuff is classic" he says motioning.

"I was just thinking, a nice fresh start" she says waving her hands. "My house is completely furnished and…"

"And my stuff wouldn't fit in?"

"No, no… of course not. Just…"

"Good" he says kissing her on the cheek cutting her off. "I can show you where the chair is placed" he tells one of the moving men.

* * *

Kayla and Ben wake up the next morning. Both hung over. Kayla dealing with it much worse than Ben.

"What was I thinking?" she says sitting up in bed.

"What's wrong?" he asks putting his arm around her.

"Just… this isn't me. I shouldn't have done this."

"Come on babe" he says kissing her. "I'll help make you feel better…"

"No!" she yells standing up. "Get out!"

"Babe, come on, what are you talking about?"

"Get out! Now! Please!" she says holding the blanket up covering herself.

Ben gets up angrily. He walks pass her. "You'll regret this" he says leaving.

* * *

Susan walks around her house catering to the new baby occupying her house. Gaby sits in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"You still haven't heard from Mike?" she asks.

"No. I've been so busy though I'm starting not to…"

"Susan, what?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Do you still love him?"

"Gaby, I… I truly can't answer that right now…"

* * *

Later that day.

Kayla walks over to Tom's house. She rings the doorbell and takes her oversized sunglasses off. Tom opens the door.

"Hi! I am here for my son" she says resting her hand against the door. Obviously still hung over.

"You're drunk! I'm not giving him to you in this condition!"

"He is my son! You cannot keep him here! Patrick" she shouts pushing her way into the house.

"Kayla! Get out, you are not…"

"Patrick! Come downstairs honey!"

Patrick comes down the stairs.

"Come on honey" she says grabbing his hand.

"Kayla!"

"What Tom?" she says walking out the door. "Honey, go on home." She watches Patrick as he walks back to her house. "What! He is my son and you are not his father so just leave us alone!"

"Kayla! I'm trying to…"

"Trying to what? Just leave us alone!"

* * *

That night.

"Sorry about earlier honey" Kayla says to Patrick as they finish up dinner.

"It's okay mommy…"

"You know I love you so much!" she says hugging him. "Now, go up the stairs and wash up and I'll be right up to tuck you in."

Patrick runs upstairs.

Kayla starts to wash the dishes and she hears glass shatter upstairs.

"Patrick!" she runs upstairs. She looks inside her room and the window is shattered.

Patrick walks in from his room.

"What happened Mommy?"

"Honey, stay out. There's glass and you could hurt yourself."

She walks over and notices a ladder laying on the front lawn and a shadow running away from her house.

* * *

Lynette holds Paige in her arms, cradling her. Penny and Patrick are already asleep. Paige slowly drifts away. She picks her up and puts her into the crib. She walks into the bathroom and opens the pill bottle. She pours the pills into her hand.

"I know this isn't right" she says to herself.

She hears a noise in her bedroom and turns looking in. She sees a shadow walking towards her bathroom. She can finally see the person.

"Mary Alice…"

"Yes, dear… take a pill" she says to her.

"Isn't this what you did?" she asks her.

"What on Earth are you taking about?"

"You killed yourself and that's what I'm doing now…"

"I had no one to talk to…You have me, dear, take a pill."

"You're not real."

"Aren't I?"

"Get out of my head!" she shouts breaking the mirror.

Mary Alice is suddenly gone.

"I can't do this anymore" she says throwing the pills into the sink, washing them down.

* * *

Late in the night.

A woman walks into the Young house. She goes up the stairs and walks into the bedroom. Zach lays in the bed.

"Zach" she calls.

"Huh…" he says looking up. "Oh, you. Have you talked to Mike?"

"Yeah. He agreed to help me."

"With all the money I gave you, I didn't think he'd be able to turn it down."

"It did really help as a little incentive for him" she says. "Good night Zach" she says walking out of the room.

"Good night Kendra" he says as she closes the door.

* * *

The next day.

Bree awoke. Harrison lays beside her. She gets up and wakes around the house. She starts to feel so out of place in her surroundings. She starts to become disgusted with her home. She walks into the kitchen and runs her hand against the counter.

"It's dirty" she says to herself despite the counter being completely cleaned. She takes a washcloth and starts to soak the counter. She scrubs every countertop until its up to her standards.

"There we go!" she says feeling satisfied with herself.

* * *

Susan wakes up to the sound of a crying baby. She gets up and walks to the baby's room. Mike stands there cradling the baby.

"Mike, you're back!" she shouts happily. She runs over to hug him. As soon as she reaches him she hears a beeping noise. "What's that noise? Mike, what's that noise?"

Susan suddenly shoots up in bed hearing her alarm clock.

"Ugh…" she sighs turning the alarm off. She walks into the baby's room. Empty… except for the little girl in the crib. "Wishful thinking" she says to herself.

* * *

Later that day.

Bree kneeled on the bathroom scrubbing the floor. Harrison walks in.

"Bree, what are you doing?"

"The floor was dirty and we just can't have that" she says damping the washcloth.

"Didn't you just wash the floor yesterday?"

"It was still dirty" she says. She turns around and smiles at him. "It'll be better now" she says dropping the cloth and scrubbing. "Don't worry, it'll be done in no time and dinner will be on the table soon."

Harrison goes to speak but sees no use in arguing.

* * *

That night.

"Ready for bed kids" Lynette says clearing the table. Penny and Patrick go upstairs.

Lynette starts to wash the plates and instantly becomes very fatigued. Her muscles become very weak.

She struggles to continue washing the plates until it becomes to difficult. She pulls herself towards the drawer. She opens the drawer and sticks her arm in the back. She moves papers and other things around and finally pulls a pill bottle out. Without hesitation she swallows a pill. Within a few minutes all her energy is restored.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

Kayla rushes to the door.

"Ben…"

"Kayla, I thought we could…"

"Are you the one who broke my window!"

He laughs. He is obviously high.

"I thought you could join me" he says pulling a bag out from her pocket.

"What! No! My son is here! No regardless!"

"Come on baby" he says putting his hand on her hip.

"Get off me" she says pushing him back. "Get out of here before I call the police!"

He stares at her.

"Now!" she shouts.

Ben walks off with fire burning in his eyes. Kayla stares as he slumps away knowing in her heart that she has made every bad decision up until now and she is not prepared for what is coming next.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope it made the wait worth it! Many things are in store for the housewives! Thank-you to all the readers!


	40. Chapter 40

Thank-you to all the readers who have stayed with me throughout this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty**

Late in the night.

Mike Delfino had not been seen on Wisteria Lane lately. Little is known as to where the man has been staying. The plumber turned "detective" for Kendra still had question as to who the woman was. His memory was a little fuzzy and he did not remember that she is the sister of his child's mother, Kendra Taylor.

"Any news for me?" Kendra asked Mike.

"How'd you find me?" he replied. Mike was standing outside his home with Susan.

"I have my ways" she smiled.

"He is staying out West. A few miles from the border."

"Hmm… I need you to get something from him for me."

"What is it?"

"You'll know when you see it. I'll contact you" she says vanishing into the night.

* * *

The next morning.

Susan walks downstairs carrying Evelyn.

"Ready for breakfast?" she says to the baby girl. She places her in a high chair and prepares a bottle for her.

"How's Julie doing?" Mike asks walking from the living room.

Susan screams.

"Mike! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well you sure did that" she says cooling the bottle off.

"So, how's Julie?" He pauses. "How are you?"

"Julie is doing better. She and Adam are getting better each day." She picks Evelyn up and starts to feed her.

"How are you?"

"I'm surviving…"

"Honey?"

"Mike…"

"Daddy!" M.J. shouts running down the stairs.

"How are you Kiddo?" Mike asks picking the child up.

M.J. starts to go on some story. Mike glances back at Susan. She turns and goes into the other room with the baby.

* * *

Tom walks into the Scavo house.

"Lynette!" he shouts. "Lynette!" he shouts again. No answer. He walks upstairs into her bedroom. Lynette lies on the bed. "Oh my god, Lynette" he rushes over to her.

"Lynette, wake up" he shouts shaking her body. No use. He throws a glass of water on her face. She leans forward and starts coughing a little bit.

"Tom, what the hell?" she says moving him aside, sitting up.

"You were passed out!"

"That's crazy!"

"Check what time it is."

She looks at the alarm clock. Its' almost noon.

"I… I… What are you doing in my house anyway?"

"Penny called and told me to check on you when she could wake you!"

"Oh god… the children" she says resting her head in her hands.

"What is with you lately?"

"Nothing. I've just been under a lot of stress lately with the divorce and…"

"Lynette! You have three children here!"

"I know, I know. Everything's okay. I promise" she struggles to smile at him.

* * *

Kayla walks into the living room.

Patrick is playing some game on the carpeted floor.

"You got the mail?" she asks noticing the pile of envelopes on the table.

"I didn't get that mommy" he says getting up.

"You didn't?" she asks looking up. "Oh, of course, I forgot. I did get them" she says easing the nervous Patrick.

"Go back to your game honey" she kisses him on the forehead. She walks over to the front door and makes sure it's locked.

* * *

"Who's this?" Bree asks Harrison as she walks down the stairs.

"Oh, her name is Lucy. I hired her."

"Hired her? For what?"

"Our new maid?"

"Maid? We don't need a maid."

"Bree, with the way you've been acting…"

"Excuse me? Lucy…" she walks over to her. "You seem very nice but I'm sorry we won't be needing your services."

"But Mr. Davis said…"

"Mr. Davis doesn't live here. I'm sorry" Bree says as she escorts Lucy out.

"Now, I don't live here?"

"Harrison, of course you live here! But this is still my house and I need some sort of control. I cannot have you coming in here and completely dismembering my life."

"Wow… that was… a lot to take in."

"It was" Bree says sitting down. "I'm sorry but I just felt like I was losing control of my house. I raised my children here. This is my house."

"I understand" he says walking towards the stairs.

"Harrison" she says getting up.

"It's okay" he says retreating to the bedroom.

* * *

That night.

Susan comes downstairs after Evelyn fell asleep.

"Go upstairs M.J."

M.J. runs upstairs.

"Mike… what's going on between us?"

"I just needed to cool off. I love you."

"I can't have you running off leaving your family every time you get aggravated!"

"I understand and I'm willing to change if you're… willing to have me…"

"I'm… willing…" she says slowly reconsidering her decision immediately.

* * *

Lynette stands in her bathroom. She has her body pressed up against the wall. She is a complete wreck. Her muscles cannot function without an extra boost. She stares at the pill bottle on the sink. She hit's the bottle away as the pills scatter across the floor.

A tear runs down her cheek. She almost collapses onto the floor. She struggles over to her bed and passes out for the night.

* * *

The next day.

Susan and Mike wake up the next day lying next to each other. Susan wakes up and sneaks out from under his arms. She walks into the baby's room and holds her in her arms sitting by the window staring out on the lane. She remembers how easy things use to be. How innocent life use to be. She starts to reconsider her life and reflect on her marriage to Mike.

* * *

Later that day.

Harrison awakes and walks down stairs. Bree is clad in her apron just as finishes up the elaborate breakfast she finished.

"What's this?"

"Just a way of saying I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Honey…" he walks over and holds her hands in his. "I'm sorry for the way you felt and I don't want you to feel as if I'm taking over your home."

"Harrison… don't…"

"I don't want you to feel this way anymore."

"I don't…"

"I think it's best if I moved back to my house. Just for a little."

"If you leave… you won't come back."

"Honey, I will" he says kissing her cheek. "I will."

* * *

Lynette awakes at nearly 1p.m. She struggles to get up. She is incredibly weak. She finally pushes herself up in bed. She realizes she has no option left and makes her decision.

* * *

Later that day.

A taxi pulls up in front of the Scavo house. Lynette says goodbye to Tom and the children. She enters the taxi (with help). The taxi pulls away.

* * *

That night.

Kendra rings the doorbell at the Delfino residence. Mike answers the door.

"I have something you could use" she says giving him a bottle of some sort of solution.

"What's this?"

"Just something to help you out with him. When are you leaving?"

"I haven't really…"

"With the money you're being paid…"

"No, no. Don't worry."

"I'll try not too" she says turning and walking away.

He stares and notices it's similar to the way Deirdre use to walk. He finally starts to realize.

"Kendra" he blurts out.

She turns around.

"Oh, Mike. I was wondering when it would kick in."

"Kendra… I can't do this for you."

"What? I need your help and you need help. It's a win-win. Think about it" she says walking away.

He closes the door.

"Mike" Susan says coming down the stairs.

"Sorry, I need to go."

"Go?"

"I have something to take care of."

"Mike, if you walk out that door… you wont come back. No matter how much you try or… you won't come back."

"I'm sorry honey. I need to do this."

Susan stands as she hears the door close.

* * *

Kayla puts Patrick to bed. She hears a noise downstairs. She rushes down the stairs. The curtains are blowing from an open window. She sighs and rushes over closing the window.

She turns. She feels a presence. She looks around and the room is empty. She shakes her head trying to shake this weird feeling.

She goes upstairs and takes the medication for her illness before she goes to bed. She climbs into bed and quickly falls asleep. Shortly after her closet door slides open and Ben walks out. He stares at his love as she sleeps through the night.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It is all building up to an explosive conclusion!


	41. Chapter 41

I am so sorry for the late update. With work and everything else I haven't had much time. Thank-you so much for all the views and the reviews, they give me much more inspiration to keep on going. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter**** F****orty-one**

Katherine Mayfair had been hanging low for the longest time. Many Wisteria Lane residents had even forgotten that she was still a resident of the lane. After Dylan left to go back home with her husband it was obvious that she no longer needed Katherine's help with her son. However, one Wisteria Lane resident desperately needed help raising his.

* * *

Tom Scavo was walking across the street. He had several paper bags in one arm, several others in the baby carriage, and then the baby in his other arm. He was struggling, definitely, to make it home without incident. As he passed the Mayfair home he dropped all his bags almost dropping the baby.

"Are you alright?" Katherine says noticing the struggling man.

"Can you help me out here?" he asks.

Katherine rushes over and kneels to help pick up the groceries before noticing that Tom was holding the baby out, indicting her wanted Katherine to hold her.

"Oh, okay" she says taking the baby in her arms. She holds the kid away from her almost forgetting how to hold a baby.

Tom picked up all the groceries and piled them up on the carriage. He looks up at Katherine.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…" she says hesitating for a minute.

"She likes you" Tom says noticing the smiling baby.

Katherine laughs slightly.

"Thank-you" he says taking the baby back. "See you around" he says walking off.

"See you" she shouts after him as she realizes just how much she embarrassed herself.

* * *

Later that day.

"We're doing really well!" Julie says referring to Adam and herself. She is holding her daughter in her arms. "I hate to leave her like this."

"You'll be home before you know it" Susan says sitting down next to her.

"I'll miss her… I do miss her."

"That's good! It shows that everything is working." Susan notices the sad look on Julie's face. "Everything will be okay. You and Adam will be back soon and…"

"How's everything with Mike?" she asks trying to change conversation.

"Everything's… really good at home" she says trying to avoid the situation. "Don't worry" she says grabbing her hand.

* * *

Bree is holding a basket of muffins as she walks up the walkway to Harrison's house. He only lives about a mile out from Wisteria Lane. She decided to surprise him with some of her gourmet cooking. She walks up to the door. She knocks and with it the door opens slightly.

"Hello?" she asks peeking in.

"We can't keep doing this?" she hears a woman saying.

"What are you so afraid of?" Harrison says to the mystery woman.

Bree sneaks inside the house to hear the conversation better.

"Someone might find out" the woman says.

"No one is going to. Stop being so paranoid."

There is a long pause.

"I need to leave" the woman says.

Bree rushes to the door quickly. Just a second later the mystery woman leaves and sees Bree standing outside.

"Hello" the blonde says leaving the house. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bree Van De Kamp. I'm dating Harrison. Who are…"

"That's nice" she says putting her jacket on and pushing herself past Bree.

"Sorry about that" Harrison says coming to the door. "She's one of the nurses I work with."

"Oh. And your nurses just stop by whenever they please?"

"Bree, please. She's just someone I work with."

"These are for you" she says after a long pause, extending her arm giving him the muffins.

* * *

That night.

"I love you too" Lynette says hanging the phone up after speaking to Penny. Lynette was currently in a rehab center to treat her addiction to anxiety medication. Despite extremely tired she still did her "chores" as required by the doctors. Day one was finally complete and she was finally getting off the pills.

* * *

The next day.

After days of unusual occurrences Kayla decided to take matters into her own hands.

She drove a few miles away before finding a specific store. She walked into the store. She is wearing sunglasses and other accessories to hide her face. She walks up to the man behind the counter.

"I need a gun" she tells the man.

"Do you have a license to carry a firearm?" the man asks.

"No…"

"You need to have a license and…"

"What am I suppose to do to protect myself?"

"Get a dog. Come back when you have your license."

Kayla stares at the man angrily before leaving the store. As soon as she leaves a different man from the store comes out and offers her a proposition.

* * *

Katherine knocks on Tom's door.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you need any help taking care of Paige or anything?"

"I was actually going to a meeting today but Mrs. McCluskey already agreed to watch her today."

"Oh, well if you ever need any help you know where to find me" she says before leaving feeling defeated.

* * *

A few minutes later.

Katherine knocks on Mrs. McCluskey's door.

"Look what I made for you" she says holding a berry pie in her hands.

"Did you really just make that?"

"Of course, just for you."

"What do you want?"

"Cancel on Tom."

"What are you up to Mayfair?"

"I'm just trying to be neighborly" she says smiling. Mrs. McCluskey isn't budging. "Fine, there's a fifty in it for you."

"Now you're talking" she replies. "I'll call him up."

"Thank-you" she says walking away. "Oh, by the way, that cake is from the supermarket, I didn't have the time to cook anything."

Mrs. McCluskey shakes her head closing the door.

* * *

A little later.

A knock at the door.

"Oh, Tom, is something wrong?"

"Katherine, would you mind watching Paige? Mrs. McCluskey just cancelled on me and I really need someone to…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right over" she says smiling.

* * *

Later that day.

Penny and Parker come home from school. They rush into the house.

"What's that smell?" Penny asks Parker.

"Hello children" Katherine says wearing an apron. The counters in the kitchen are covered with just cooked meals.

"Where's our father?"

"He had a meeting. I'm sure he'll be home soon. Cookie?" she asks holding out a tray to them.

* * *

That night.

Kayla is sitting on the edge of her bed. A handgun lies beside her on the bed. She closes her check book from which she paid the man off. She lifts her pillow and puts the gun underneath. She lays her head down before closing her eyes.

* * *

Tom walks through the door. Katherine sits on the couch reading.

"Hey Katherine. Thanks so much. You're a life saver."

"I was happy to do it."

Katherine gets up and walks to the door.

Yes, Katherine Mayfair was looking for something to fill her days. Something to keep her going.

She walks by Tom stopping. They look at each other. They both lean in closer. Just as their lips are about to meet a cry from upstairs.

"Uh, Paige" Tom says pulling back.

"Paige is crying!" Penny shouts from upstairs.

"I should really get going" Katherine says leaving the house.

Unfortunately, today wasn't that day for Katherine.

* * *

Late that night.

"Did you find what I was looking for?" Kendra asks.

"I found your husband" Mike says into the phone.

"What about what I need back?"

Mike pauses.

"Actually, I think I just found it" he says as he sees Kendra's estranged husband running up to a young child.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed! I am going to use all my spare time to write the next chapter so no more extended breaks! Thank-you to all the readers and reviewers.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank-you to all the readers. Thank-you especially for the feedback regarding Katherine. I just want to mention that I never planned on setting Tom and Katherine up as a couple. I am sorry that I upset many of you! The Katherine/Tom thing was much deeper showing the loneliness of each character. I had never envisioned a relationship between the two so I just wanted to see what would happen. Katherine, obviously, is in need of a new relationship though. As readers and fans of the television program who would you want Katherine to be with? Robin? Adam? A new character?

**A Cry in the Night - ****Chapter**** Forty-two**

It was early morning on Wisteria Lane. The sun was just rising over the suburban neighborhood. As the light gleamed through the windows Katherine Mayfair was in her bedroom looking through photo albums. The earliest one dated back to the 70s. She looked through pictures of her (dead) ex-husband and the latest ex-love of her life, Robin Gallagher.

Before she knew it, it was 8a.m. and there was a knock on her door. Before answering she placed the albums back in their spot on the bookshelves. She then checked herself in the mirror and went to the door.

"Hello Tom" she says.

"Hey Katherine. Can we talk about…"

"About what?"

"About what happened yesterday?"

"What… what are you talking about?"

"About the…"

"I watched your children. Nothing else happened after that. Now if you will excuse me I have many chores that need to get down" she says smiling at him.

"Umm, of course. You do that" he says walking off, not 100% positive what just happened.

* * *

"I was wondering when I would be able to leave. I'm really missing my children" Lynette explains to the doctor.

"Mrs. Scavo you were extremely reliant on medication just to get through your normal daily tasks and according to your own admission you have had a history of problems with pills" the doctor tells her.

"Are you saying I can't see my family?" Lynette asks shocked.

"I am not saying anything just that you would benefit from some further… counseling."

"I want to see my children!" she shouts leaning forward in her chair.

"Mrs. Scavo please calm down."

"How can I be calm when you're taking my children away? I asked for help not to be treated like some sort of criminal!"

"Mrs. Scavo…"

"Let me see my children! Just for a little. Let me see my children. Please let me see them…"

"Let me make a call…"

* * *

Later that day.

"Bree, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you'd want to get to lunch?" she asks walking down the hospital corridor.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to call you. I actually have a…"

"Hello, Bree is it?" the tall blonde nurse says.

"Yes" she says standing and pouting at the woman.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Sanders. I'm incredibly sorry for my rudeness the other day."

"It's nothing to worry about" Bree assures her.

"Me and" Harrison starts motioning to the nurse. "We have a meeting and it could be a while. How about I see you tonight?"

"Of course. Better late than never…" she replies before walking away.

* * *

"Penny! Patrick!" Lynette exclaims as her daughter and son run over. She hugs her children just as Tom walks over holding Paige.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm so happy to be seeing them… and you" she tells him. She starts to play with Paige.

"Are you really doing okay in here?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"It's just that…"

"Patrick! Here take Paige" she says handing her off as Tom and her move into the hall.

"What's going on Tom?"

"Just the doctor called and the kids have been asking about you."

"The doctor called before today?"

"He was worried that you weren't making much of a recovery."

"What? I… I'm doing fine in here. I don't know what he's talking about."

"Just make sure you don't…"

"Tom, I signed myself in. I can sign myself out. I'll be home before you know it."

* * *

Late that night.

"Good night sweetheart" Kayla says closing Patrick's bedroom door.

Kayla goes downstairs and pours herself a drink. She hears some raucous outside. She peeks out the window and sees the bushes rumbling. She goes upstairs and takes her handgun out and goes downstairs. She opens the front door.

"Who's out there?" she says aiming. She can't find anyone. She peeks around her yard and returns to her house. "I must be imagining things" she says to herself walking back upstairs. She puts the gun under her pillow and goes to the bathroom. She returns to her bedroom a minute later.

"What are you doing here?" Kayla asks almost falling back noticing Ben in her bedroom.

"Just wanted to check on you and make sure you're doing well."

"I'm doing fine… please get out…"

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" he asks walking over to her. He stops right before her staring down at her.

* * *

"Another one coming up" the bartender says giving Mike his drink.

Mike sits taking his drink keeping his eye on his "target."

"Want to play some?" he asks the man at the pool table.

"Sure. Want to place a bet?" he asks.

* * *

"Get out of my house. Now!" Kayla demands.

"You're pretty tough for such a…"

"Ben! Get out!" she repeats as they walk around each other.

"Mommy!" Patrick shouts from the other room.

Kayla closes her eyes feeling both angered and scared.

"You're lucky" he whispers in her ear. "I'll be back" he says leaving.

Kayla gets herself together before going to Patrick's room wiping a tear away.

* * *

An hour later.

Mike and the mystery man are playing pool. Mike was able to coerce the man into drinking a few to many drinks.

"Closing time!" the bartender announces.

The man stumbles trying to leave.

"Whoa. Let me take you back to your place" Mike offers.

After entering the house and putting the man down to his bed Mike starts to snoop around. He finds a young child's bedroom but it is empty. Mike assumes he must be at a friends for the night.

* * *

The next morning.

"Ugh!" the man says blocking the sun out of his eyes. He gets out of bed and walks out of her room. Mike is sitting on the couch.

"You're the guy from the bar, right?"

"Yea. Wanted to make sure you didn't choke on yourself through the night."

"Thanks for that" he says going into the kitchen. Aspirin and a glass of water are on the counter.

"Always helps me after a hard night" Mike says following him into the kitchen.

"Thanks" he says drinking the aspirin down unaware that Mike poured the solution Kendra gave him into the water. "I really needed that. I need to pick my kid up soon."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now" Mike says walking towards the door.

"Hey, how'd you know where I lived anyway?"

"Oh, yea, you told me yesterday. You got to stop putting so many away" he says before leaving. Mike knows he will have to meet up with him later knowing the solution takes time to dissolve.

* * *

Lynette storms into her doctor's office.

"Our time isn't for another hour" he says barely looking up.

"Did you tell my husband that I was doing badly?"

"Mrs. Scavo… you are not the only one going through this. It's you, your children, your husband, your family. They need to be prepared for the worse."

"The worse? Like I might never be coming home?"

"Of course your situation is different but… there is always a chance that you might…"

"Relapse?"

"Mrs. Scavo relapses are at a high percentage for every age group."

"I will not relapse. I love my family."

"Then prove it to me."

Lynette stares at the doctor before realizing what she will need to do.

* * *

Later that day.

"I thought we planned for last night" Bree said as she sat down at the table.

"I'm so sorry. We got held up. I left a message."

"Yes. I got your message…"

"Bree, is something wrong?"

"Okay… are you sleeping with your nurse?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"That's not a no" she says.

Before he has a chance to reply two police officers walk over.

"Mrs. Harrison Davis?"

"Yes" he says looking up.

"Please get up."

"Why?"

"Please get up sir." He rises from his seat. "You are under arrest. Anything you do can and will be…"

"What is going on?" Bree asks getting up as they take her boyfriend away.

* * *

That night.

Mike, yet again, meets up with the man at the same bar. He knew that his plan was finally ready to take place and he just had to sit back and wait.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! A lot will be coming into play in the next chapter. I know Kayla and Ben have been having a lot of back and fourth going on but I assure you their little confrontations will be leading up to something. And referring to the beginning of this chapter: who do you wish to see Katherine set up with next?


	43. Chapter 43

Thank-you to all the readers and reviews. I am taking everyone's comments referring to Katherine into consideration so please be patient as the storyline develops. And one person mentioned about an explanation of why Katherine and Robin split in the first place. It was mentioned in a much earlier chapter that Robin cheated and Katherine fearing failure fled back to Wisteria Lane.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-three**

Mike was looking distraught and on edge as he drove back to Wisteria Lane. The only thing different from when he left was the small child sleeping in the backseat.

Back at the child's home was the passed out father on the couch.

* * *

"Mommy" the little boy shouted as he ran up to Kendra.

She hugged her child before explaining to him that he would be living with her from now on. She sent him in the house before speaking with Mike.

"How do you know he won't come for you?" Mike asked.

"I doubt that's going to happen… Did you give it to him?"

"I put it in his drink. He was passed out. He'd wake up in a few hours?"

"Something like that…"

Mike looks unsure of himself.

"Everything's fine. You got your money and I got my son. Go back to your wife" she says before walking into the house.

* * *

That morning.

"What are you doing in here?" a shocked Susan says coming down the stairs noticing Mike.

"We can be together now honey."

"Mike…"

"But look" he opens up a duffel bag full of money.

"Where did you get this?"

"Nothing illegal. Think of it, all our financial troubles will be gone. We'll be in the clear."

"Mike, I don't know about this…"

"Honey, I did this for us…"

Susan stares at him contemplating his choice.

* * *

"I mean that's his coworker. Isn't it common to talk with each other?" Bree responds to the officer's question.

"Even outside of work?"

"Some people are very friendly I guess… What are you charging him for again?"

"Your boyfriend is accused of assisted suicide which is illegal in this good country if you didn't know."

"I'm very up-to-date and knowledgeable of the laws and rules, thank-you" Bree fires back at the condescending officer.

* * *

Later that day.

"Patrick, honey!" Kayla calls him down for lunch.

He sits down at the table. She brings over a jar.

"Damn it!" she shouts as the jar shatters against the floor. Her hands are shaking terribly. "Don't come over" she says as Patrick gets up. "Bring your food into the other room as I clean this up." He leaves. She opens the counter and takes some pills. She's afraid her disease may have progressed.

* * *

That night.

Harrison is asleep next to Bree. She bailed him out of jail. She sits in the bed and begins to rethink every single confrontation she ever had with Harrison. She looks over at the man and begins to get very worried. She takes out her reading glasses and opens her bible looking for some faith and something to believe in.

* * *

Susan took Mike back as long as he agreed to a few things…

Mike and Susan are sitting in the living room watching the news. A report comes up of a man found dead in his apartment. Mike immediately recognizes the picture they show. He gets very panicked as he excuses himself and rushes over to Kendra.

"I know what you're going to say" Kendra says meeting him outside.

"They can trace this back to us?"

"Don't you mean back to you? You were the one who… killed him."

"This is how you knew he wouldn't come after you. You planned this. You set me up."

"Hmm… Have fun. While you still can" she says before retreating back into her house.

* * *

The next morning.

"I don't know what's going on. The shaking and everything has returned. I'm starting to lose control again" Kayla tells the doctor.

"I don't want to worry you, so, lets perform some tests and when the results come in we can have a more definitive talk."

"Okay…" she says lowly as he preps for the blood test.

* * *

"Penny!" Lynette shouts as she runs over to her and hugs her. She sits down at the table and chats with her children. She cannot wipe the smile off her face from seeing them. She announces to them that she will be returning home the next day.

* * *

"I haven't seen him in years" Kendra tells the detective.

"He's the father of your child?"

"He's more of a donor than anything" she tells him. "He hasn't had anything to do with my child's life since he was born." Her son watches from the stairs hearing her lies.

* * *

Katherine Mayfair was stocking her fridge up for the colder weather. She went down the aisles placing numerous things into her cart. She finishes and checks out. She loads the groceries into her car. She turns the car and pulls out. Shortly after she hears a crash from behind her. Her car jolts.

"I'm so sorry" she hears a woman yelling from outside.

Katherine undoes the buckle and gets out.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" the young blonde says.

"I'm alright."

"I should have been paying more attention" she says walking back to her car. She leans in for a few moments. She then rushes back over. "Here is my phone number and insurance." They switch information before they are on their way.

* * *

Later that day.

It got dark early in Wisteria Lane. Bree sat on her couch with the table lamp on. She was reading through the bible. Right and wrong crossed through her mind. Harrison walked from down the stairs.

"Did you do it?" she asks.

"What?"

"Did you kill those people like they said you did?"

"Bree…"

* * *

Kayla comes home from dropping Patrick off at a friend's house. She parks her car and walks to the front door taking her keys out. The door is unlocked. She could have sworn she locked it. She doesn't think twice about it. She goes into her house. She goes to the bedroom and strips down. She takes a shower. The door gets slightly pushed open. She feels a cool breeze.

"Is someone there?" she calls. She peeks out and doesn't see anyone.

She continues with a shower. A man stands. His shadow falls against the bathroom door. She turns the water off putting her hair and body in a towel. She walks into her bedroom.

"Oh my god" she says falling back into the door closing it.

"Kayla. Please come sit next to me" Ben says calmly sitting on the bed.

"How did you get in here?" she asks stuttering.

He doesn't acknowledge the question.

"I asked how did you get in here?" she asks again raising her voice.

"Calm down Kayla or you're not going to be going your treat. Come and sit by me."

"No…"

"What did you say?"

"I said no!"

He rushed towards her and grabs her by the arm throwing her onto the bed. He falls on top of her.

"I always knew we would end up here" he says struggling with her.

"Get off me!" she shouts trying to push him off.

The pillows and blankets and being thrown off the bed. He starts to rub against her body. She feels against the nightstand and takes a lamp hitting him. He falls onto the floor. She rolls off the other side of the bed. She is flustered for a few seconds before she turns and notices the gun lying on the bed.

Ben stands up.

"What are you going to do?" he asks laughing holding his head. Kayla stares at him pointing the gun. He continues to laugh. She pulls the trigger. He stumbles backwards. She pulls the trigger again and again and again until he falls against the door and onto the floor.

Her arm stays straight out. She stands like a statue then she realizes she just killed a man. She stares at the gun screaming.

The doorbell rings.

Tom opens his door.

"I did something bad…" Kayla says crying.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty good… A lot is going on with the housewives in Wisteria Lane. Things are just getting started, though. And I did take your comments on Katherine, as I said before, but things take time so please be patient.


	44. Chapter 44

Sorry for the long break! I've had a lot going on leaving me little time to write! I finished though and here it is! I hope everyone enjoys! Thank-you to the readers and reviewers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-four**

The next morning.

The doorbell rings to the Huntington residence. Kayla answers the door. Tom stands. He has bags under his eyes and its obvious he hasn't slept through the night.

"We need to figure out what to do" he explains to her.

"Don't worry. I figured that out."

"Kayla, you have to be careful. We should have called the police."

"I think we passed that option long ago." He goes to speak before getting cut off. "It's taken care of. Don't worry. No one is going to find out about this. I really need to go now" she says before shutting the door.

* * *

"He told me he didn't do it and I believe him" Bree says serving coffee to Gaby at the weekly poker game.

"I hope for your sake he's telling the truth" she replies.

"I have no reason to think otherwise. This is an obvious stunt by the hospital for god knows why."

"Just be careful…"

Bree looks nervous before flashing a smile. The doorbell rings.

"That must be Susan" she says answering the door.

* * *

"Finally, what took you so long? I was waiting here for…"

"Lynette, please. I've had a pretty hard day."

"I just got out of the hospital how do you think…" She looks over at him stopping herself. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't start out like this. So, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I should be asking you."

"I'm doing… good. Happy to be returning home."

* * *

Later that day.

Susan anxiously waited outside her house. She finally saw Mike's truck appear from down the road. She was getting so excited to finally have her house full again.

"Julie!" Susan says rushing over to her. She wraps her arms around her. "How are you? Are you good? You look good!"

"I'm good. I feel much more at ease with…"

"Where's Adam?" Susan interrupts.

"He's not here" Mike says coming from around the car.

"Yea… we decided recovery would be the best separate. Not permanent just some space between us."

"Oh… well, come inside. You haven't seen Evelyn in such a long time."

* * *

"Hello. I baked you some muffins to show my appreciation for being so… civil about all of this" the woman says standing outside Katherine's door.

"Amber, right?" Katherine asks before accepting the basket.

"Yes. Can I come in?"

They sit on Katherine's couch. Katherine serves her some coffee.

"I just wanted to apologize for the accident in the parking lot. It was completely my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I talked to my insurance and you should be receiving a check for the damages."

"Thank-you" she says monotony.

"Is everything alright? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh it's fine. It's just… you look very much like someone I use to know."

"I can assure you we never met but I sure would have liked to under different circumstances" she says smiling at her. Katherine smiles back.

* * *

As Tom drives up to Lynette's house she can see Bree and Gaby standing waving to her. Tom pulls up and Lynette gets out and hugs her friends.

"We're so happy you're back" Gaby says.

"You look really good" Bree adds.

"Thank-you" she replies. "Where's Susan?"

"Oh, Julie just came home today and she didn't want too…"

"Oh, I get it. I'm just so thrilled to finally be back on the lane" she says turning to her house.

* * *

That evening.

"Isn't it great to have her back home?" Susan says. Mike doesn't respond. "Mike? Mike?"

"Oh yea. Yea?"

"Where are you? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Okay, Mike. What's going on?

"I… Honey, it's better you don't know…"

"Oh. Okay…" she and Mike both go to speak before Julie calling them upstairs.

"We'll continue this later" she says before rushing up the stairs.

* * *

Lynette walks through her house. The sun has gone down and everything is dark. The kids are over at Tom's as she settles back in. She runs her hand against the table. She walks up the stairs to her bedroom. She enters her bathroom and washes her face. She looks up and sees someone's face in the mirror. She screams before falling back and notices nothing in the mirror.

She lays herself down in bed. She can't bring herself to sleep. She gets up between the bedroom and bathroom at least five times. She finally ends up back in the bathroom. She opens the cabinet and goes through the different aspirins. She, fortunately, brings herself to close the cabinet and go back to bed.

As the hours passed Lynette eventually found herself sitting on the couch watching TV with a bottom of liquor set out on the coffee table.

* * *

That night.

Kayla opens the big freezer she has stored on her house. The body of Ben lays there. She drags the body out. She drags it around to her backyard. She rushes back inside and brings out oil canisters. She pours oil over the body. She takes a matchbox out of her pocket. She hears something in the bushes. She stops and looks around. She can't see anyone.

Unfortunately, Kayla was wrong and someone in fact was watching the woman as she lit a match and dropped it on the body.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I know it's not that long but a lot happened and it really is building up to a lot more with all the characters! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and I will get to work on chapter 45!


	45. Chapter 45

Thank-you to all the readers and for all the feedback! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-five**

Ulterior Motives: Everyone has an ulterior motive in life. The woman you don't notice walking by you in the supermarket. The teacher at your school. Even your mother and father can have an ulterior motive hidden by fear and greed. Once that ulterior motive becomes revealed your life will never be the same.

The next morning.

Bree and Harrison sit at the kitchen table across from his lawyer, Mrs. Melanie Marcus. Harrison had some doubts about hiring Melanie, a woman he has known for several years. They had ups and downs but always remained… civil towards each other. Despite their personal lives she was the best attorney he had ever met.

"I just got finished with all the paper work" Melanie tells them. "Make sure you get to the courthouse around 7:30. The trial starts at 8 tomorrow."

"Of course we can be there" Bree says.

Melanie glances up staring at the redhead.

"We can be there, Melanie" Harrison interrupts.

"I'm going to ask you one final time. Did you do this?"

He pauses. Bree stares at him.

"No…" he finally responds.

"That long pause can get your thrown in jail" Melanie admits.

"I didn't do this."

"If you're not honest with me, I cant help you."

"I didn't do this!"

"Alright" she says putting paperwork into her briefcase. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

* * *

"Lynette" Tom says pounding on the door. "Lynette!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" she says running towards the door. She opens the door. Wearing a wool cover-up that is hanging off her shoulders. Her hair is all disheveled.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asks.

"I just… you know overslept a little. Come on kids" she says to Penny and Parker behind him.

"Actually… can you two go back to my place and watch over Paige for a second."

After hesitating the kids agree.

"What was that Tom?"

"You're drunk!"

"No… no…" she laughs a little bit. "I was drunk yesterday" she says stuttering.

"Damn it Lynette. This isn't like you. What's gotten into you?"

"I was just so…" she stops and pauses. "Actually there is no excuse. I knew exactly what I was doing. I couldn't sleep. I pulled a bottle down and poured one glass. That one glass turned into two and then three…"

"Lynette…"

"Tom, I know…"

"Lynette really?"

"Tom, I really know. I'll stop. I just need a few more days…"

"I'll come check in on you later" he says before retreating back to his house.

* * *

Susan and Julie arrive Downtown in Fairview as they plan to go on a shopping spree to boast both their spirits. The hit a clothing boutique first. After choosing several items of clothing they head to the checkout lane. The total is almost 200 dollars. Susan hands the cashier 2 hundred dollar bills.

"Is there a problem?" Susan asks.

"Well… yes… this money isn't real."

"Are you joking? Of course its real."

"Ma'am this is counterfeit."

Susan stares at the bill. "This must be some kind of mistake."

Before Susan knows it she is being taken out by security and the police arrive.

* * *

Hours later.

"What's going on?" Mike says rushing into the police station.

"They said the money was counterfeit and they took her away and I don't know what's going on" a worried Julie tells Mike.

"I want to see my wife" he says to the police officer.

"Name?"

"Mike Delfino. My wife is Susan Delfino. She was brought in about an hour ago."

"She is being questioned."

"Is she arrested?"

"No but…"

"Let her go."

The police officer glares at Mike with disdain before relaxing Mike isn't backing down. The police officer finally agrees but not before informing Julie to go back to the boutique to pay legally for the clothes.

* * *

Kayla is jogging as the sun sets on Wisteria Lane.

"Hey Kayla!" a man calls. She turns around.

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"Hi" he says putting his hands in his pockets. "My name is Zach Young."

"Umm, hello. Is there something you want?"

"I just realized I never really met you before. Are you new on the lane?"

"Are you? Oh that's right, I heard the other neighbors gossiping about you and something about being unstable?"

"You shouldn't talk" he says getting infuriated.

"Sorry, look, I'm not interested" she says before turning around continuing with her exercise.

"If you ever change your mind" he calls after her.

* * *

Later that day.

"Are you okay?" Mike asks Susan as they drive home.

"I'm fine" she says pushing her hair up with her hand.

"What'd they ask you?"

"They asked where I got the money. I told them from the back. I guess. I don't know."

"I'm sorry honey."

It was just that second that Susan realized the money had came from Mike.

* * *

The next day.

"How does your client plead?"

"Guilty" Melanie says.

"Not guilty" Harrison says standing up.

"Sorry, your honor. Not Guilty."

Half an hour later as the court adjourns.

"What the hell was that?" Harrison questions.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"You could have cost me the case!"

"I'm sorry. I need to talk to you…"

They both stare at Bree.

"Alright. I'm going to go freshen up" she says leaving the room.

"What?" Harrison asks.

"I asked you to tell me the truth… you didn't…"

* * *

Lynette was all cleaned up and (appeared to be) sober. She goes down to the park down the lane and sits on the bench next to Tom.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asks watching Penny and Parker play in the park. Paige is in the carriage next to them.

Tom motions in agreement.

"I'm trying Tom. I'm really trying."

"I know" he says grabbing her hand.

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

"My father. Mr. Morgan Kelley. Do you remember him? Remember a patient by that name?"

"Yes, I do. He had… what was it? Pancreatic Cancer?"

"Yes. I was planning on transferring him to a center to better care for his illness but what did you do?"

"I discussed with your father first!"

"He was old! He was ill! He didn't know what he was agreeing to!" A long pause. "He called me beforehand and told me what was planned. He didn't want to suffer. We had time left. I wanted to reconnect with him. You took all those chances away from me!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Leave town… Leave town or I'll make sure you don't win this case. I can drop out and join the opposing team and you know I will win. Leave town" she says again. Bree stands outside listening to their conversation.

* * *

"You gave me that money" Susan says to Mike at the breakfast table.

"Susan…"

"Mike! Please tell me what's going on."

Mike sighs before revealing to her all about Kendra.

* * *

Tom and Lynette get up and leave the park together. They pass Kayla who is watching her son play in the park. Tom nods at her and she smiles. A few minutes later Zach drops by. He sits down next to her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asks.

"I guess" she responds. She waves to Patrick and smiles at him playing.

"He's cute…"

"Thank-you."

"It would be horrible if you were taken away from him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I happened to notice smoke coming from your house yesterday. I checked in being a concerned citizen and saw a body burning in your backyard."

"I… I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Kayla… if you don't want to end up and jail and leave poor Patrick all alone you're going to help me out a little" he says rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

She stares at her son as a million thoughts run through her head.

* * *

That night.

Lynette and Tom clean out the Scavo household of any alcohol to help her better with recovery.

Bree lays in bed with her eyes open. She feels Harrison getting up as she knows she will not be seeing him the next morning. A tear falls down her cheek as she pretends she's asleep when he whispers her name.

Susan becomes outraged with Kendra and storms out of her house demanding an explanation from the woman.

Zach knocks on Kayla's door. She opens the door and reluctantly lets him inside…

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I hope this long chapter makes up for the few short ones in-between! A lot of things are happening in the Desperate Housewives world and I hope everyone continues to enjoy!


	46. Chapter 46

Thank-you to all the readers! It means the world to me! Enjoy!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-six**

"You used Mike!" were the first words Susan said to Kendra as she opened the door.

"Susan, what on Earth are you talking about?" Kendra replied coyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you do something like that? After all he did for your father… your sister…"

"Susan don't bring up things you don't know about."

"I don't know about! I went through all this with you… with Mike!"

"That's enough Susan. I need to go now" she says as she closes the door.

"Ken… Kendra!" Susan shouts as the door slams in her face.

Kendra leans her back against the door looking around her house. Her eyes water but not one tear falls down her cheek. She slides down to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs.

Susan stares blankly at the closed door before walking back to her house.

* * *

The next morning.

Bree laid awake in bed throughout the night. She heard Harrison get up. She heard him pull a bag out from the closet. She heard him pack some clothes. She heard him close the front door for the last time. Dried tears on her cheek.

* * *

Zach sat up in Kayla's bed. He grinned at Kayla. She looked away, disgusted with herself. He felt pretty pleased on the other hand. He got dressed and walked out her front door. Coincidentally enough Kendra was in her front yard and noticed Zach leaving the young woman's house.

* * *

Later that day.

"I'm so sorry about all this" Melanie says to Bree. "Sometimes even the most guilty people seem innocent" she says placing papers into her desk.

Bree looks over at her with fire in her eyes.

"What is it?" Melanie asks.

"I know what you did" she says quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you threatened Harrison."

She stares before speaking. "Bree, please…"

"No! Harrison was a good man! He… he…"

"He killed people! It's not his choice who lives or dies!"

Bree is at a loss for words because in a way she does agree with the woman. After a long pause Bree gets up and leaves the office.

* * *

Katherine Mayfair and the young Amber have been spending quite a lot of time together. Amber let it slip that she is having financial difficulty.

"Hi Mrs. McCluskey" Katherine says as she opens the door.

"Katherine…"

"So, I was wondering if you would mind helping a young poor girl out."

"You're really that hard out for cash?"

"No, not for me."

"Cause I was going to say 'young'"

Katherine stares at Mrs. McCluskey before continuing with her point. "I know this young girl and she really needs some help. Do you need any help around the house?"

"I don't like letting people I don't know…"

"No, its nothing like that. She's a nice girl and just needs some help getting back on her own feet."

"Fine. Bring her over tomorrow at noon."

* * *

"Why would she have given you counterfeit money?" Susan asks Mike out of the blue.

"What?"

"Counterfeit? If Zach has all that money would Kendra really need to give you counterfeit money?"

* * *

That night.

"Is everything set up?" Zach asks Kendra.

"Yes. I got the buyer set up. Everything is set to go" Kendra replies.

"When should it… when should it be happening?"

"Within the next few weeks."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I was never fond of him anyway…" Kendra says coldly.

* * *

The next day.

Tom awakes after hearing banging in the kitchen. He had been staying with Lynette just to help her out through the past couple nights.

"What's with all that noise?"

"I'm just making breakfast" Lynette says monotony.

"With a hammer?"

"Lay off Tom…"

"Lynette…"

"I'm sorry."

"You've been doing really good lately. Don't let it get to you. Remember why you're doing this."

Penny and Parker run down the stairs ready for breakfast.

"I know why I'm doing this" Lynette says before giving Tom a slight smile.

* * *

"This is her?" Mrs. McCluskey asks.

"Yes. Amber…" Katherine starts.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Lets just hope I can keep Roy's hands off her. Come in."

* * *

"Oh, hello Doctor" Kayla says answering her door.

"You haven't returning any of our calls. We really need to talk about your…"

"I actually feel much better. I think it was just the flu or…"

"No, Kayla, it wasn't…"

"What are you talking about?"

He hands the results to her.

"What is this?"

"The Huntington's has progressed. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do at this point."

"No. That can't be right. You must have done something wrong."

"We tested and retested. I'm sorry."

* * *

Later that day.

"Zach" Kendra says knocking at his bedroom. She opens the door. He's kneeling on the floor. Laid out before him are drug paraphernalia. "What the hell are you doing?" she says becoming outraged.

"I needed this" he says taking a shot.

She shakes her head. "We don't have the money yet so slow yourself" she tells him. He gets up, blowing off her comments. "Your mother would be disgusted with you" she says turning around.

Suddenly Zach comes behind her and throws her against the wall. "Don't ever mention my mother!" he says shouting in her face before letting her go. She falls to the floor.

"Zach…" she says lowly looking up at him. He walks away leaving her there.

* * *

"How'd everything go?" Katherine asks Amber.

"It went really well. Except that Roy guy kept staring at me."

"Don't mind him" she assures her.

"I really want to thank-you for this opportunity. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it."

Amber's phone rings. "I really need to take this. Its my mother. I'll see you around" she says before walking off.

* * *

That night.

Kayla stands in her bathroom. She stares in her medicine cabinet at her medication. A tear falls down her face. She takes the bottles and starts the trash the room. She eventually collapses onto her bed. Her tears are smudged and dried up now. She runs her hands under her pillow and feels the handgun she bought. She sits up pulling the gun out. A fresh tear runs down her face as a cold wind blows through her room. She places the gun against her head and closes her eyes.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm really excited about all the plotlines coming up and I'm pretty sure everyone will enjoy what they read when its revealed. And be assured I haven't forgotten about the requests and it's still in the works. And I'm pretty saddened to say that Chapter 50 will be the final chapter. Instead of repetition starting and trying to make things sound good I'm going to end at when its still at a high-note (in my opinion at least). There are some juicy storylines coming up. So make sure to keep reading to find out the shocking finale!


	47. Chapter 47

Thank-you to all the readers and followers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-seven**

As she pulled the trigger her life flashed before her eyes. Her finger squeezed down on the trigger as screams came from her son's room. Click. Nothing happened. She drops her hands and stares at the gun. The safety is on. Another scream from her son's room. She shakes her head, finally, snapping out of her daze. She runs into Patrick's room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asks sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I had a bad dream" he says lowly.

"It's okay honey. It was just a dream. Don't worry…" At that moment Kayla realized the mistake she almost made and reconsidered. "I'll always be here to fight the monster away" she says with a little smile. He smiles back and hugs her.

"Why are you crying?" he asks noticing tears down her cheek.

"Oh… baby…" she says wiping the tears. "I… I just got something in my eye" she claims. "Go back to sleep" she tells him before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you."

* * *

The next day.

"I'm really happy that everything is working out for you" Katherine told Amber over lunch.

"All because of you."

"Oh… Well a toast to… the future" Katherine says picking up a glass.

"To the future" she says grabbing her glass. Her phone rings. "Hold that thought." She looks at the phone. "Please excuse me."

"I'll be here" Katherine replies.

Amber gets up and walks from the table. "Hello. Mom?" Katherine hears.

* * *

"Mrs. Delfino?" a police officer asks. He stands on the front porch.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?"

"Is your husband home?"

"What is this concerning?"

"We need him to come to the station. He have some questions we really need cleared up…"

As the officers escort Mike to the police car Kendra stares from inside her house. She smiles as he is taken away.

* * *

"Hello" Lynette said answering her door. "Oh, Mr. Renner. What are you doing here?"

"We have a meeting today" her divorce lawyer informs her.

"Oh, I must have lost track of time. Come in."

"What's going on?" Tom asks coming down the stairs.

"Is something going on?" the lawyer asks, questioning why Tom is in Lynette's house.

"We have a meeting today. Where is your lawyer?" Lynette whispers to Tom.

"I have to go. I'll be… right back" Tom says realizing his lawyer is probably waiting at his house.

* * *

Tom walks down the lane just as Kayla leaves her house.

"Tom!" Kayla says rushing over to him. "I need to talk to you."

Tom puts his finger up motioning for her to hold up for a second. He spots his lawyer on his porch.

"Can you meet me at my wife's house?" he asks the lawyer. The lawyer agrees and starts on his way.

"Okay, what's going on?" Tom asks Kayla as they walk together back to Lynette's house.

"I'm having a problem."

"What happened?"

"I'm being blackmailed!" she shouts.

"Blackmailed?"

"Yes!"

"Keep your voice down. What are you talking about?"

Kayla goes on to tell him about Zach.

Kendra is across the street, leaving her house, and overhears the (very loud) Kayla.

"I did things I'm not proud of" Kayla continues to Tom.

"Tom were waiting for you" Lynette says opening the door.

"I'll think of something. Go back to Patrick. Everything will be okay" he assures her.

"Okay…"

Kendra stares at them as Kayla walks away.

* * *

"Hello, Bree, are you home?" Gaby shouts. She knocks on Bree's door again. "Your car is in the driveway. I'm not leaving until you answer."

Bree answers the door. Her hair is tied up in a bun and she is wearing her apron.

"You look great! That's… good. So you're holding up well?" Gaby asks.

"Of course I am. I'm actually preparing a recipe right now for this luncheon I'm attending tomorrow."

"I thought maybe we could catch up and…"

"I'm really sorry Gaby but I really need to prep. I'm so behind on time. I hope you understand" she says closing the door.

"Okay" Gaby says staring at the closed door.

* * *

Bree walks back into her house and turns the oven off. She takes food out of the oven. Her entire kitchen is covered with plates of food. She has gone into obsessive mode. She tastes the food.

"No, this isn't right either. I need to start again I guess." She sighs and clears a counter. She gets ingredients out and places them on the counter. Before she starts baking she pulls a bottle of wine from the cupboard. She pours herself a glass and then continues with her recipe.

* * *

Later that day.

Susan drives back to her house. Mike sits in the passenger seat. They arrive back home.

"It isn't looking well" he reveals. "They know somehow I was involved. Kendra keeps…"

"Mike, stop! We can figure something out. Just…"

"We don't have much time. I need to think of something quick."

"I'm sure we'll figure everything out. Don't worry…"

"Stop telling me not to…" He stares at her. "I'm sorry. I'm just… scared."

"I know. I am too…"

* * *

That night.

Zach is leaving the house.

"Where are you going?" Kendra asks coming down the stairs.

"Out" he coldly responds.

"Are you going to your little friend's house?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You make me sick" she replies.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"What your doing to that poor woman up the lane. How could you! Especially since someone very close to us had that…"

"I told you not to bring her up!" he shouts cutting her off.

"Your pathetic" she snipes.

He walks straight up to her and slaps her so hard she falls to the ground. She touches her lip. Its bleeding.

"You made me bleed…"

"Keep up with that mouth and it'll be worse" he says leaving.

* * *

Late that night.

Kendra sits in dimmed kitchen with an icepack on her lip. She sits and stares at a picture of her and Deirdre. "I wont let him get away with this" she tells herself. "I wont let him…"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I have many surprises planned and I'm very excited with the path the story is going down. I hope everyone continues to enjoy and is excited to read the shocking finale!


	48. Chapter 48

Thank-you to all the readers! Please enjoy!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-eight**

The next morning.

The doorbell rings. Susan answers her door.

"A… Adam…" she stutters.

"Adam!" Julie exclaims walking down the stairs.

"Julie…" he says walking past Susan.

* * *

"I brought you some cookies" Gaby says at Bree's door.

"You cooked?"

"Well… Okay, they're store bought. I wanted to talk to you. We haven't been able to see each other that much lately."

"Gaby, I'm very busy. I have chores to do and errands to run."

"Bree. Don't let your memories get to you. You can start over. You can…"

"Thank-you Gaby" she says with a (fake) smile. "I really have to get back now" she says closing the door.

* * *

"He asked me to go away with him" Julie announces to her mother.

"With the baby?"

"Of course. We don't want to leave her alone anymore."

"Well… where are you going to go?'

"He found a small quiet place right outside of town. It's only a few miles out" she says.

"Are you happy?"

"I think I will be."

"Then you should go with him" Susan regrettably says.

* * *

Later that day.

Tom and Lynette's divorce lawyers leave her house after another meeting.

"Should we really do this?" Lynette asks.

"Are you really considering that?" Tom questions.

"Just we've been getting along so… everything has been better lately. I don't want us to make a mistake and throw away the last 20 years."

"Lynette… I…"

Before he could reply he gets cut off.

"I'm leaving" Parker says running down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lynette asks.

"To this party."

"Who said you could…"

"I did" Tom cuts in.

"You said he could go to this party?" Lynette asks.

"What's the big problem? The kids parents are going to there."

"Are his parents going to be there?" Lynette asks turning to Parker.

"No…"

"Get up stairs" she says.

After a long pause.

"Maybe this is for the best actually…" Tom says breaking the silence.

* * *

"You don't have much time" the doctor tells Kayla.

"Are you sure?" she says shaking almost uncontrollable.

"I'm sorry. We can give you some medication to get through but…"

"I understand."

* * *

That night.

"It's going down tomorrow" Kendra says to Zach.

"Then we'll be set."

"Yes. Then… 'we'll' be set."

* * *

The next day.

"Everything's packed!" Julie says ecstatically.

"Are you excited?"

"Yes I am" she says picking up her bag.

"Wait one second" Susan says. "Sit down." They both sit on the bed. "Mike and I are always here for you. No matter what happens. We will always be here. And we expect to see you around" she says holding back tears. "And of course M.J. is going to want to want to his big sister every so often."

"Mom. I know. I'm going to miss you too. Don't worry. I'll be around."

They hug each other.

* * *

Zach rings the doorbell.

"Zach?" Kayla says opening the door. He hand starts to shake and she holds onto the door to slow it down.

"Hey" he says putting a hand on her hips.

"Get off me!" she shouts.

"What's wrong?"

"I said get off" she says pushing him off her.

"What is your problem?"

"You! You disgust me! I can't do this anymore. Get off my property!"

"You just made a big mistake" he says walking off.

She closes the door. She pulls her hair back trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

Later that day.

"A French restaurant?" Katherine asks.

"Why not?" Amber replies.

"I didn't know you were into French cuisine."

"Oh, I got a craving for it when I visited not that long ago."

"I never knew you went overseas…"

"Oh. Yea. Anyway… My job is going really well."

"I'm happy it all worked out" Katherine says.

* * *

"Patrick honey" Kayla calls.

"Yes, mommy" he says walking into the room.

"Honey, you know I love you very much. If anything ever happens I want you to know that mommy loves you very much" she tells him with a tear running down her face.

"What's wrong mommy? Are you going away?"

"I might be baby."

"I don't want you to go away!"

"Patrick. I need you to be strong. If anything ever happens you'll stay with your granddad, okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love you baby" she says hugging him again.

* * *

Amber gets up to use the restroom. Katherine sits at the table waiting. Amber's cell phone rings. Other customers at the restaurants start to stare at the table hearing the ring tone. Katherine sighs and leans over to pick up the phone.

"Mom" it reads. Katherine pushes the button to answers the phone but she hangs up at the same exact time. Katherine then notices her wallpaper.

"I hope I didn't take to long" Amber says sitting down.

"What's this?" Katherine says holding up the phone.

"Oh… you saw the picture?"

"Yes I did. What is going on here?"

"Katherine please don't get angry. She asked me to…"

"You two were planning this! What the hell is this?"

"Please don't be mad. She still has feelings…"

"I'm leaving" Katherine says getting up.

"Katherine, please!" Amber shouts as Katherine storms out.

* * *

That night.

Kendra and her son are in the car. They drive to a part just outside of Fairview. A man waits there. They get out of the car.

"You're going to go with this man, okay?" Kendra says.

"Who is he?"

"A friend. A very good friend" she says.

"But…"

"You need to go. And be a very good boy."

"Mommy…"

"You need to go honey… I'll see you…" She walks the child over to the man's car and puts him in. "I do love you" she says to him. She walks over to the man.

"Here it is" he says.

"Okay. Thank-you. Take good care of him" she says. She goes into her car. She watches as the man drives off. A tear runs down her cheek. "It's over" she whispers to herself as she opens the bag. It's fill of hundred dollar bills.

* * *

"Bree are you there?" Gaby asks knocking on the door. "Bree!" She walks around the house trying to find her. She looks through the window and notices Bree laying unconscious on the floor.

"Bree!" she shouts. She picks up a plant and throws it through the window beside the door. She unlocks the door. "Bree! Can you hear me? Bree!"

* * *

A little while later.

Kendra's car sits in the driveway.

Zach sits in his room. He has a white powder laid out on the table. He snorts the powder. He sighs laying back. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket. He lights a match. He hears a noise then almost instantly the entire house is full of flames. The house blows up leaving nothing but dirt and debris.

The residents of Wisteria Lane run out and watch as the house burns to the ground.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and is excited to see what comes next! I want to say an early thank-you for everyone who has stuck through and continued to read and any new readers! Thank-you for going through this journey with me! I hope you will all enjoy the close to my story!


	49. Chapter 49

I am so sorry for the 2-week break! I hope everyone is anticipating what comes next for the Wisteria Lane residents! Thank-you to all my readers!

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Forty-nine**

The residents of Wisteria Lane watch as the house burns down. Not a tear falls upon any resident. While death is devastating some of them felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Should they fell this way? Who knows. The bigger question is, who is to blame?

* * *

The next day.

"She consumed an exuberant amount of alcohol" the doctor tells Gaby. "She will be fine though."

"Can I see her?" Gaby asks.

"She's resting right now but you can go in and wait if you like."

* * *

"Where were you when the fire broke out?" a police officer asks Kendra.

"I wasn't home."

"I asked where you were?"

"How is this…"

"A couple of your neighbors mentioned they noticed your car was here. We're just trying to figure out where you were then."

"I… I was at the park, up the lane" she says pointing.

"With your son? Where is your son? I don't see him anywhere around."

"He's… at relatives. You know got to see grandma and grandpa every so often" she says nervously.

The officer writes down notes before speaking.

"Well that should be all we need. We'll contact you within the next few days to tell you how it started."

"Excuse me?"

"How the fire started. Our people are going through the ruble right now and we should know the cause by tomorrow the earliest."

"Is that really necessary?"

"It's procedure" he says walking off.

* * *

Katherine walks over to Mrs. McCluskey's.

"I need you to fire Amber" she says bluntly.

"What do you mean? She's doing a hell of a job around here."

"She has no reason to stay around here anymore. I don't want you to give her one."

"You ask me to hire her and now you ask me to fire her. Forget it. She's staying" Mrs. McCluskey says closing her door.

* * *

"Gaby…" Bree whispers.

"You're finally up. You gave me quite a scare" Gaby says.

"What? Why am I here?"

"You passed out. I called the…"

"No, why did you do that?"

"Bree, what's the matter with you?"

"Why couldn't you leave me?" she says with tears behind her eyes. "Why couldn't you leave me?"

"Bree…"

"I have nothing. No boyfriend. No kids. Nothing to thrive for anymore" Bree blurts out. "I lost my business… I lost my boyfriend…. Why couldn't you just leave me…"

* * *

"Okay, just sign here and we'll be all done" Lynette's lawyer says to her.

Lynette and Tom sign the divorce papers.

"Okay, there you go. You are divorced. You will be getting your papers in the mail within the next few weeks."

* * *

Later that day.

"I'm going to be staying over night" Gaby tells Carlos. "She really needs someone. Okay, love you too" she says hanging up her phone.

* * *

The next day.

"Is your husband home Mrs. Delfino?" the police officer asks.

"Yes, Mike!" She calls him down. "Why? What's going on?"

Mike comes down the stairs.

"What's going on?"

* * *

"What? I thought this was an accident?" Susan asks the police officer after inviting him in.

"No. This was planned. Someone cut the gas line."

"Oh my god!"

"I believe that you… both of you actually had some hard feelings against Zach?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh that's right. It was against his roommate. Miss. Taylor."

"What are you saying?" Mike asks.

"I'm just saying that you might have had a score to even."

"Get out of my house!" Mike says.

"Mike, calm down" Susan starts. "This is ridiculous" Mike didn't do anything.

"Maybe it was you?" the officer suggests.

"'Me?"

"Get out!" Mike repeats.

"I have all the information I need anyway. I'll be seeing you" he says as he leaves the Delfino household.

* * *

"Miss. Huntington is it?" the officer asks.

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Your friend, Zach Young."

"He wasn't really my friend" she says.

"Oh yes that's right. A couple of your neighbors overheard you telling your father about blackmail of some sort."

"He… he was… but I never would…"

"Thank-you Miss. Huntington. Can I call you Kayla?"

"No. Please. Now, I never would even…"

"Maybe your father did it to protect you."

"Oh no! He never even would consider…" A long pause. "I'm not feeling well. Please leave."

"I gathered everything I needed to know. We'll be in touch." He leaves her house.

* * *

Amber is on her cell phone.

"She found out. It wasn't my fault or intention. You just spoke so much of her I wanted too… Okay… Mom? I need to ask you a question…"

* * *

Later that day.

Gaby is driving Bree home from the hospital.

"Isn't this exciting. We're gong to be living together" Gaby says.

"Oh yes. And while your children are destroying my…"

"Oh no. They're Carlos's kids too. He can handle them."

"Why are you doing this?"

Gaby pulls over. "Bree you're my friend and I'm not going to let you screw up your life like this." She pulls out and starts on the road again. "I'm staying by your side. We're going to get through this."

* * *

"No one is answering the door" the officer tells the hotel manager. "You have the key?" They unlock the door. The police raid the room. Kendra is gone.

"She was here ten minuets ago" the hotel manager tells them.

They hear a car screech out of the parking lot.

* * *

That night.

"How are you holding up?" Tom asks Kayla.

"Honestly…not so good" she says weakly.

"Honey…"

"I…" she pauses. "I read about this experimental treatment overseas and I was thinking…"

"Kayla? Seriously?"

"Tom! I'm going to die regardless!"

They both pause.

"I really need to do this…" They stare at each other. "Will you take Patrick?"

"Of course I will" he says hugging her.

* * *

After catching Kendra at the states border.

"Why were you fleeing town?" the officer asks Kendra in an interrogation room.

"I wasn't aware that I had to stay put" she responds.

"We did a little check on you. No living relatives. Isn't that strange because you told me your son was staying with them. People who don't exist."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Exactly. Where is your son?"

"He's with friends."

"Now he's with friends? When did you make that story up? Before or after you cut the gas lines in your house?"

"I didn't do that!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know!" she shouts defending herself.

* * *

The next day.

"We had to let her go chief. We have no proof or evidence she did anything" the officer tells his commander.

"The entire town has reason… What about the child?"

"Were looking into that right now."

"Good. Find something and then call me. In the meantime don't let her out of your sight."

* * *

Later that day.

"Honey, you're going to be staying with granddad for just a little while. I'm going to be back in no time" Kayla says hugging Patrick.

Patrick walks over to Tom.

"Wish me luck" she says holding back tears as she hugs Tom.

They say their goodbyes as Kayla gets into the cab.

* * *

That night.

"Bree, what are you doing?" Gaby looks at the computer screen. "You're buying a house?" Gaby exclaims. "In…"

"Danielle lives there… She has the baby and she can use me. I can use her. I'm thinking of leaving Fairview…" Bree reveals.

* * *

The doorbell rings.

Katherine answers the door. She is stunned at who she's sees.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

* * *

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I was really deliberating about adding another shocker at the end of this chapter but couldn't make a decision about it just yet so we'll see for the next chapter. I want to let everyone be aware that Chapter 50 will NOT be uploaded until February 9. So, yes, another 2 week break. I started this story on February 9 2011 and I thought it would be really nice to end it on February 9 2012. I'm sorry but I'm positive it will be worth the wait.


	50. Chapter 50

Here it is! The final chapter! I really hope everyone enjoys and enjoyed the ride. Thank-you to all the readers, favorites, alerts, and reviewers.

**A Cry in the Night - Chapter Fifty**

That same night.

Kendra sits alone in her hotel room. Guilt and sorrow stream through her veins. The dresser drawers are opened and clothes hang out and are scattered across the floor and bed. She gets up and pushes some clothes off the bed and picks up a scarf. She drags a chair over, climbing up, and ties the scarf around the beam on the ceiling.

She stands on the chair. She looks at the scarf as moments of her life flashes before her eyes. Before she knows it the scarf is around her neck. She stands at an angle. The chair tilting almost falling.

"I'm innocent" she says as the chair falls to the floor.

* * *

The next morning.

Bright and early Bree was awake. Dressed in a knee-high skirt and cardigan tied around her neck she awoke Gaby, who was temporarily staying with her.

"Who… what happened?" Gaby says swinging over.

"What?" Bree says out of pitch. "It's morning. Time to wake up."

"Bree, no one wakes up at this time. The dead rise at this time" Gaby says yawning.

"Yes, but I need you up. I have an announcement for you and the girls."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" the hotel manager asks.

"Yes…" Kendra says drinking some coffee. The scarf (cut in half) is against the floor. "You can leave now…"

"I'm not letting you out of my site for a second. Why would you even…"

"You don't know me… You have no reason to…"

"This is my property and damned if I'm going to let you commit suicide here. Go some place else and do that."

"Ah… it's a business problem."

"Damn right it is! Business has been slow lately and…"

"This is still my room as it is before noon. Please leave" she says standing up.

After a pause.

"Alright… I'll be back to check on you" he says leaving.

Kendra becomes frantic and paranoid. She starts to pack up all her clothes. She rushes out of her room and through the lobby. She glimpses at the bulletin board and notices a missing child paper. She goes in closer and recognizes her son. She takes her cell phone out and calls the number as she opens the door.

"We were just coming to find you" a police officer says who was walking up to the door. Kendra with the phone at her ear hears ringing as the police officer goes to answer his phone.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Susan asks.

"Yes. I already talked to Danielle and I made plans with a realtor" Bree reveals.

"It's going to be surreal not having you around" Lynette explains.

"Gaby, are you alright?" Bree asks. "You're not saying much."

"Of course not. My best friend is leaving."

"It's going to be hard on all of us actually" Lynette says.

"Don't get mad at me. I need to do this. And I will always be back. Ladies, you know that."

"No we don't. You'll skip one visit then another and before you know it…" Susan blurts out.

"I really can't handle this. I need to do this for myself. Please have my back…" Bree pauses. "I need the support from my friends" she continues.

They exchange looks and hold back tears as they offer their support, regrettable so.

* * *

"How can you put missing child ads up?" Kendra says slamming her hand on the interrogation table.

"Well he was missing and…"

"He's not your son and he was not…"

"He's not your son apparently either. We got word from a Mr. Jacobson that his neighbor mysteriously brought home a child matching our description not to long ago. And that neighbor is a registered sex offender."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you want to confess and cooperate or let this get ugly?"

She leans in and stares at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The officer stares at her before leaving the office.

Kendra starts to fidget, clenching her hands together. She gets up and walks around the room. She glances out the window and notices her son Patrick walking into the station with an officer.

Another officer walks into the room. "It's time to go. We need to move you" he says.

"Oh, no, no. I can't go right now" she says glancing at her son through the window.

"Please, we need to move now" he says firmly.

"I…" she starts saying, glancing back and fourth. "I did it…" she admits.

* * *

Later that day.

"I really can't believe she's leaving" Gaby says to Susan and Lynette. Bree left to break the news to Andrew.

"It's going to be so weird not having her around anymore" Lynette says.

The ladies watch over the lane. Lawns aren't as green anymore. The air isn't as fresh anymore. The sun isn't as bright anymore. Kids don't play like they use to. Husbands don't come home to their happy wives anymore. They all start to realize Wisteria Lane isn't what it use to be, anymore.

* * *

"We got you on illegal adoption and several other charges" he says dropping the paperwork on the table.

"I didn't do it!" Kendra shouts referring to Zach's murder.

"Just confess, you're going away for a very long time…"

"Are you listening! Read my lips. I didn't do it. I didn't."

* * *

Later that day.

"I guess I should go and get dinner ready" Gaby says.

"Yea, they don't deliver the Chinese food that fast anymore" Susan jokes.

As the girls depart they notice a car in front of Katherine's house.

"I didn't notice that" Lynette says. "The car" she says pointing.

"Mike told me it came yesterday night" Susan tells the girls. They all exchange glares before rushing over.

* * *

They ring the doorbell and wait. A minute later.

"Oh, hello girls" Katherine says pulling her robe up covering herself better.

"Oh, Katherine" Susan says.

They look in and notices articles of clothing on the floor.

"It looks like you had quite a party" Lynette says.

"Yea a sex party" Gaby says laughing. They all stare at her. She stops laughing and looks down.

"I was just… cleaning. The house is a mess" Katherine says.

"In your robe?" Susan asks.

"Yea, why not?" she stutters. "I really need to get back" she says closing the door. As the door closes they hear another female voice call Katherine.

* * *

The next day.

"I needed money. I really… You don't understand when you lose everything and…" Kendra tries to explain.

"Money isn't everything" the police officer tells Kendra.

She pauses. "I lost everything…" After a long pause the police officer looks up from his notes. She stares at him in the eye. "What's going to happen to him?" she says with tears in her eyes.

* * *

The ladies arrive at Bree's house to help her pack.

"I love this vase" Susan says putting it into a box.

"You can have it" Bree says. "I wont be needing all this when I arrive anyway."

"Really, thanks."

"Knock, knock" Katherine says standing at the door.

"Oh, hello Katherine. Looked who decided to join us" Bree says.

They invite her in and continue to pack and stay quiet until Gaby breaks the ice. "Katherine, what the hell are you doing?" she blurts out.

"Gaby!" Bree interrupts.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it anymore."

It's quiet.

"Well…" Susan says.

"Well… I had a visitor a few nights ago and I decided to… I looked back on my life. All my husbands and divorces are failed… I reflected on the neighborhood and my life. Despite all the mistakes and problems I deserve to be happy and to try to strive for that happiness" she reveals. "She makes me happy…"

"Sounds nice" Lynette says packing up the box.

* * *

Later that day.

"She won't admit to the explosion" the officer tells his commander.

"You can't pin it on anyone else?"

"It's not likely. Stories check out and…"

"The case is closed. At least we found that child" the commander says.

* * *

The next day.

Bright and early Amber arrives to visit the happy couple. Katherine answers the door and smiles letting her in.

* * *

Lynette checks her mailbox. She received the final papers confirming she is divorced.

* * *

Kendra sits in a courtroom as she hears her sentencing. A tear falls from her cheek. Deep down she believes her son will be placed in a happy home.

* * *

The moving trucks arrive and all of Bree's belongings are packed in. Gaby stands outside her house looking on. Lynette walks outside and watches holding her daughter. Susan walks out and smiles. Katherine walks out with Robin behind her. Mrs. McCluskey even takes time out to say goodbye.

Bree turns and smiles holding back tears as she gets into her car.

She drives off passing the neighbors she loved as she goes to start her new life where she is needed.

* * *

That night the housewives all contemplated the same thing. They looked over their lane. Kids once laughed and played in the streets. Dinner parties and happy families use to fill the homes. They all realized their neighborhood wasn't what it once was after a bang that happened many many years ago. They all clicked on their laptops and searched for a nice suburban neighborhood. Maybe Bree wouldn't be alone in a new town after all…

* * *

The next day.

Tom hears a car pull up. He moves the curtain and sees Kayla getting out of the cab, returning from her overseas experimental treatment.

"I've been waiting" he says walking out of the house wrapping his arms around her. Tears fall down her face with a slight smile.

"Honey, is everything okay?" he asks, pulling back, noticing her crying.

She stares at him and hugs him again tightly.

* * *

Thank-you to everyone on fanfiction. I worked really hard and I'm happy I was able to share my story with you. The things that aren't set in stone (such as Kendra's sentence and Kayla's disease) I left up to the reader. As well as the person really responsible for Zach's demise. Was it really Kendra? You can believe your own ending on those plotlines and also with the housewives newfound desire for a new suburban town. After much feedback on Robin, I hope her return was satisfying. I really hope everyone enjoyed. Thank-you!


End file.
